Faux semblants
by terra-fiction
Summary: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d’Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg
1. FUITE

« Faux semblants »

* * *

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle histoire. Alors avant de commencer je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en dehors des cours et donc les mises à jour de cette fiction se feront toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines (ça dépendra du travail que j'aurais à coté !!). J'utilise aussi certain nom en anglais comme « Malfoy » ou « Snape » j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop ! Voilà je vous laisse donc profiter du premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira =D…

PS : Je ne suis pas un génie en orthographe, alors il n'est pas impossible qu'il reste des fautes malgré les relectures … désolé d'avance !

***

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Fuite**

* * *

***

La nuit venait de tomber à Wiltshire, dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Un jeune homme blond se tenait à la fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait le ciel s'obscurcir. Draco Malfoy avait fêtait ses 16 ans il y a un peu plus d'un mois mais sa vie était loin d'être simple. La fin de sa cinquième année au collège Poudlard avait été riche en émotion et il sentait qu'il subirait bientôt les conséquences des derniers événements. Pour commencer il faut savoir que la vie au manoir était quelque peu chamboulée depuis l'évasion de sa tante Bellatrix. Elle et son mari avait décidaient d'y emménager pour être au plus près de leur famille et surtout du Lord Noir. Mais leurs projets avaient été considérablement compromis quand le Garçon-qui-a-survécu était devenus le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu.

En effet, l'événement principal de cette dernière année scolaire avait été la fin de la guerre. D'après ce qu'il savait, Potter et ses amis s'étaient rendu au Ministère de la Magie pour il ne sait quel raison, mais apparemment des Mangemorts les y attendaient. Son père et sa tante en faisaient partis, mais ils avaient eut la chance de s'en sortir sans être arrêtés, d'ailleurs Draco se demandait comment son père avait réussit à s'échapper alors que plusieurs personnes l'avaient clairement reconnus. Quand à sa tante elle avait seulement profité de l'arrivée du Lord pour s'enfuir. Après il sait juste qu'il y a eut confrontation entre Potter et le Lord, et que ce dernier est mort. Les détails ne sont connus que de ceux qui y étaient et honnêtement, Draco s'en moquait seul le fait que l'autre cinglé ne reviendrait jamais l'intéresser. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de sa famille. Depuis cette histoire sa mère et sa tante ne cessaient d'essayer de rassembler ces derniers adeptes pour poursuivre le travail de leur cher maitre. Son père lui s'occupait plus de ses relations au ministère pour les aider, mais il lui arrivait d'assister à certaine de leur réunion.

Draco se retrouvait donc au milieu de tout ça, sa mère voulait à tout pris qu'il les rejoigne et son père lui disait qu'il était trop jeune et ne constituerait qu'un poids pour elle. La formulation claquait froidement à ses oreilles, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, après tout il n'avait jamais voulut servir le Lord et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était mort que ça allait changer quelque chose. D'autant plus que Draco avait ses propres problèmes, même si il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de se confier à l'un de ses parents. Il était sur qu'il recevrait plusieurs Doloris pour cette erreur.

Il soupira. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en qui il avait confiance dans sa famille, son parrain Severus Snape. Il avait toujours était le père qu'il aurait aimé avoir, son père à lui était froid, indifférent à tout se qui touchait son fils et semblait lui portait attention que pour lui faire des reproches ou pour l'« éduquer ». Alors que Severus semblait prendre ses intérêts à cœur, il veillait sur lui, lui prodiguait des conseilles et allait même jusqu'à le consoler quand ça n'allait pas. Il avait faillis lui révéler se qu'il se passait, mais c'était ravisé dans un premier temps parce qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir, puis il y avait eut cette journée où il était passé au manoir et où il avait décidé de lui parler, mais ça ne s'était pas fait. Il frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il avait vus ce jour là …

_Flash Back_

_Draco se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il entendit des bruits inhabituels dans le couloir, il s'approcha et se rendit compte que les bruits venaient du bureau personnel de son père. Il fut d'abord surpris, son père mettait toujours des sort de silence et de verrouillage sur la porte de son bureau mais là, elle était légèrement entre-ouverte. _

_D'un nature assez curieuse, Draco s'approcha et regarda ce qui se passer à l'intérieur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il découvrit son père allongé à plein ventre sur son bureau en train de se faire baiser (désolé mais y a pas d'autre mot !!) par … son parrain !! Son père gémissait et suppliait littéralement son amant de le prendre encore plus fort et plus vite. S'en était trop pour Draco qui s'enfuis en direction de sa chambre, blanc comme un linge. _

_Il n'en sortit pas de la journée et refusa de voir quiconque. Non mais ils avaient passé l'âge de faire ce genre de chose non ! Sans oublier que son père était marié à sa mère depuis longtemps, bon c'était vrai qu'ils faisaient chambre à part depuis presqu'aussi longtemps mais bon !! Y a des limites quand même … _

_Fin du Flash Back_

En y repensant, Draco trouvait que son père avait un certain culot de lui rabâcher sans cesse les règles que doit appliquer tout bon Malfoy, alors que lui ne les appliquer même pas. _Un Malfoy ne doit pas être soumis_, ce qu'il avait vus ce jour là l'avait d'autant plus choqué que son père était très passif et semblait aimer ça ; ensuite _un Malfoy ne demande pas il exige_, là il était claire que c'était pire d'une demande puisqu'il supplier carrément ; et enfin l'une de ses préféré _un Malfoy doit rester fier et élégant en toutes circonstances_, je crois que là ça se passe de commentaire…

Il se rendait compte qu'en faite il ne connaissait pas du tout son père. Au fond il ne le blâmait pas de préférer Severus à Narcissa, une seule chose intéresser sa mère : le pouvoir et l'argent qui va avec. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris qu'elle sacrifie la beauté de son corps pour avoir un enfant, même si, apparemment elle s'en été rapidement remise. Alors que son parrain était plutôt beau mec pour son âge et quand il enlevait un peu son look « maitre des potions » il était encore mieux. Il n'était pas du genre à s'abaisser à lécher les bottes d'une personne plus puissante que lui (le Lord était une exception) et Draco avait un grand respect pour lui, même s'il préférait oublier sa petite séance de baise avec son père.

Draco ne pensait pas partager cette préférence avec son père, il était convaincu que si son père découvrait qu'il était gay il le déshériterait avant d'engager quelqu'un pour s'en débarrasser. Mais peut-être serait-il indulgent tout compte fait ? En tout cas s'il ne le tuait pas à cause de son orientation sexuelle, il le ferait surement en découvrant l'identité de son petit ami ou l'état dans lequel il était. En effet, en rentrant pour les vacances cette année, Draco avait quelque peu changé, même si aucun adulte ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et alors les conséquences seraient douloureuses pour lui.

C'est pour cela qu'il était présentement à la fenêtre de sa chambre attendant que tout le monde soit profondément endormi. Il jeta un œil à son réveil : 0h32. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de sa chambre et l'observa longuement. Il avait déjà préparé tout ce qu'il voulait garder et avait demandé à un elfe de réduire toutes ses affaires à part un sac qu'il transporterait avec lui et où il y avait des vêtements de rechange, sa trousse de toilette, une bourse de gallions et quelque autres choses dont il aurait besoin dans l'immédiat.

Il lâcha Néron son hibou et appela l'elfe qui lui avait réduit ses affaires :

- Oui maitre Draco ?

- Où sont mes parents ?

- Dans leurs chambres, maitre.

- Et ma tante et mon oncle ?

- Aussi, maitre.

- T'es-tu arrangé pour que se soit toi qui veille sur le manoir cette nuit ?

- Oui maitre.

- Très bien, je vais y allais alors. Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ?

- Oui maitre.

- Répète-le.

- Eli doit dire qu'elle n'a pas vus maitre Draco et qu'il était dans sa chambre la dernière fois que Eli est venu le voir mais Eli ne sait où est maitre Draco maintenant.

- Très bien, je sais que tu n'aime pas mentir à mes parents, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu le faisais, tu m'as assez couvert quand j'étais petit et là c'est la même chose. Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui maitre, Eli obéira à maitre Draco.

- Très bien.

Draco prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte principale du manoir. Une fois hors de la propriété il leva sa baguette et le Magicobus apparus. Il paya son billet et partis en direction de Londres.

***

Pendant ce temps à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffés était allongé dans son lit, la fenêtre de sa chambre grande ouverte pour rafraichir la pièce. Hedwige sur son perchoir somnolait quand soudain un hibou vint se poser à ses coté. Ce hibou était l'exact opposé d'Hedwige. Il était noir avec de petite tache blanche sur les ailes et de grands yeux clairs. Harry se leva en voyant l'animal et lui porta une coupelle d'eau qu'il déposa à coté de celle de sa chouette. Hedwige n'aimait pas partager ses graines ou son eau avec le premier venu, elle lui laissait déjà une place sur son perchoir c'était déjà pas mal.

Harry retourna dans son lit et s'endormis avec le sourire aux lèvres, son petit dragon était enfin parti de chez cette bande de Mangemorts.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se rendis à la cuisine où il trouva sa tante seul. Son oncle était parti travailler et Dudley devait martyrisait des enfants avec sa bande de potes.

- Tu te décide enfin à descendre, tu crois que tu es nourris à rien faire ! Tu sais que tout doit être impeccable avant qu'on parte chez Marge, enfin « on » c'est sans toi bien sur !

- Je sais tante Pétunia…

- Et puis tu ne devais pas partir aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas quand ils viennent me chercher sans doute quand vous serez partis.

- Je n'ai pas remplis les placards, tu devras te contenter de ce qui reste en les attendant c'est claire ?

- Oui.

- Aller, va arroser les parterres et le gazon, puis je ne veux plus te voir pendant toute la journée, fait ce que tu veux mais pas ici.

Sans même répondre il quitta la cuisine et partis dans sa chambre. Il prit le sac qu'il avait préparé la veille et partis faire ses corvées.

Ça l'arrangeait que sa famille parte pour deux semaines chez la sœur de son oncle, il serait tranquille comme ça et ils ne poseront pas de questions. L'ordre l'avait contacté il y a quelques jours et on devait venir le chercher pour l'emmener au quartier général dans environ une semaine mais il ne tenait pas à le dire à sa tante. Elle était persuader qu'il ne resterait que un ou deux jours après leur départ et c'est seulement pour ça qu'ils partaient demain. Mais Harry avait des choses à faire avant son départ pour Square Grimmaurd, il profita donc du fait que sa tante ne voulait pas le voir de la journée pour en régler certaines.

Il s'éloigna de la maison en direction du parc. Il était toujours désert à cette heure de la journée, et leva sa baguette. Le Magicobus apparu et Harry partis pour le Chaudron Baveur.

***

Draco était seul dans cette petite chambre, il y avait passé la nuit mais pas vraiment à dormir, il avait peur que ses parents sachent qu'il était parti et viennent le chercher. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure : 10h45. Chez lui en ce moment on devait penser qu'il avait décidé de rester plus longtemps au lit mais dans environ une heure, ils sauraient qu'il n'en été rien.

On frappa à la porte et il se releva en sursaut, il se voyait déjà face à face avec son père qui lui demander des comptes. Mais à la place une voix plus douce s'éleva :

- Draco, tu es là ?

Cette voix il aurait put la reconnaitre entre toute. Il se précipita vers la porte, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit en grand avant de se jeter dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Harry, c'est bien toi ?

- Bien sûr qui veux-tu que se soit ?

- J'ai pensé que peut-être …

- Ton père ne viendra pas ici, pas tout de suite, il ne doit même pas encore savoir que tu as quitté le manoir ! C'est pour ça qu'on va se dépêcher de sortir d'ici, d'aller faire un tour à Gringotts et après on rentre chez moi d'accord ?

- Oui, mais sur le chemin de travers on va me reconnaitre !

- T'inquiète, ils ne te verront pas …

Harry lui souris, l'embrassa tendrement puis le recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis ils descendirent. Harry paya la chambre et ils partirent en direction de la banque.

Le chemin de travers était plutôt désert à cette heure et cela facilita leur passage. Harry portait une longue cape noire avec un capuchon pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse trop facilement. Après quelques minutes de marche, plutôt rapide, ils arrivèrent à la banque. Harry demanda à aller retirer de l'argent de son coffre et un gobelin l'y emmena. Il prit bien plus d'argent que d'habitude mais il en resta bien assez pour plus tard. Il remonta dans le hall puis se dirigea vers un guichet vers l'entrée et demanda à ce que les trois quart de ce qu'il avait prit soit échangé en monnaie moldu. Le gobelin paru surpris mais fit en moins ce qu'il lui demandait.

Une fois sortis de Gringotts, ils se redirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur et prirent le Magicobus pour aller dans un petit village près de Little Whinging. En descendant du bus Draco se tourna vers Harry :

- On ne rentre pas cher toi ?

- Non, pas toute suite, ma tante m'a expressément demandé de ne pas revenir avant ce soir.

- Qu'es ce qu'on va faire alors ?

- Pour commencer, on va aller manger et puis on ira faire quelques courses pour la semaine.

- On va y rester qu'une semaine ?

- Oui, après on ira voir mon parrain, j'espère que ça ne vas pas poser trop de problème …

- Tu vas leur dire ? Pour tu sais …

- Je crois qu'ils le devineront tout seul mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous …

Draco sourie et Harry l'embrassa. Ils passèrent ainsi la journée comme ils l'avaient prévu en faisant le maximum d'achat qu'ils pouvaient transporter. Harry utilisait la magie sans baguette (non détectable par le ministère) il put donc réduire tout leurs achats afin de les mettre dans son sac.

La nuit allait tomber quand ils rentrèrent enfin chez les Dursley. Draco était sous la cape d'invisibilité et suivait Harry de prés. Quand il entra, Harry entendit sa tante râlait :

- Te voilà enfin, mais t'était passé où ? Tu sais qu'on se lève tôt demain !! Tu as loupé le diner, tant pi pour toi tu monte tout de suite dans ta chambre et tu n'en sort plus c'est compris ?

- Oui ma tante.

Harry obéie et monta automatiquement dans sa chambre avec Draco. Une fois dans la pièce, il ferma la porte par un collaporta et un silentio sans baguette. Draco retira la cape puis regarda la pièce où il était :

- C'est vraiment ta chambre ?

- Oui, je sais que ça ressemble à un placard comparé à la tienne mais faudra s'en contenter.

- Je ne me plains pas, tant que tu restes avec moi …

- Je ne vais nulle part mon ange.

- Tu es conscient qu'on ne peut plus aller dans le monde magique maintenant, mon père doit avoir envoyé ses larbins me rechercher.

- Tu ne crains rien, ils ne viendront jamais te chercher ici…

- Je sais, mais ça me fait bizarre … tu crois qu'ils s'inquiètent de ne pas savoir où je suis ? demanda Draco les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne sais pas mon ange … lui dit-il en le serrant fort dans ses bras, je pense qu'ils doivent se poser beaucoup de questions à l'heure qu'il est sur les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça ! Et puis se sont quand même tes parents ils doivent être inquiets même s'ils ne le montrent pas, enfin je suppose !

- Je n'ai rien à faire de se que peut ressentir ma mère, je pense surtout à mon père … je sais qu'on n'a jamais été très proche mais j'aurais tant voulut qu'il m'aime rien qu'un peu … qu'il soit conscient que j'existe … murmura-t-il en éclatant en sanglot.

- Chut mon ange, tout va s'arranger je te le promets … chut …

Harry se détacha un peu de Draco lança un sort sur son lit pour qu'il soit plus grand et plus confortable, et entraina son petit dragon sous la couette non sans avoir déshabillait tout les deux d'un sort. Draco eut un sommeil agité cette nuit là mais il savait qu'il était en sécurité près d'Harry.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Alors vos impressions ?? Laissez une petite review ça me fera plaisir … merci.


	2. ENFIN ENSEMBLE

« Faux semblants »

* * *

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça ma fait très plaisir =D. Devant l'engouement qu'a provoqué le premier chapitre, je vous offre en exclusivité le deuxième pour que vous puissiez mieux voir ce qu'il vous attend. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !!

***

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Enfin Ensemble**

* * *

***

Draco ouvrit les yeux et mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser où il se trouvait. Hier la journée avait été riche en émotion, surtout que niveau émotion il faisait fort en ce moment, il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher se qu'il ressentait et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Dans le couloir il put sentir l'odeur du petit déjeuner que Harry était allé préparer et fut heureux de constater que ça lui faisait envi. Durant ces derniers mois il avait pris l'habitude de ne rien avaler le matin, rien que l'odeur de la nourriture lui donner la nausée et il n'aimait pas particulièrement revoir son petit déjeuner tout les matins.

Dans la cuisine, Harry se mettait en quatre pour combler l'estomac de son petit ami. Il avait fait des œufs, du bacon, des toasts, mais il y avait aussi des fruits, des croissants (tout frais de ce matin), sans oublier le thé et le chocolat (il avait lu que le café était déconseillé pour Draco alors il n'en avait pas fait !). Il était au petit soin avec son dragon depuis qu'il l'avait appris il y a quelques semaines mais il était heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Draco entra dans la cuisine et alla directement embrassait son petit ami, petit ami qui s'empressa de répondre doucement à l'initiative de son amour. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Harry lui caressa doucement le ventre quelque peu rebondit.

La façon dont c'était arrivé était assez vague pour le Gryffondor mais le moment où il l'avait su resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pendant de longues années.

_Flash back_

_Trois heures qu'ils étaient partis de la gare de __Pré-au-Lard et__ Harry avait déjà éprouvait le besoin de faire un tour pour échapper à une énième dispute de ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Qu'es ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiants parfois à se bouffer le nez pour un oui ou pour un non ! Harry en avait sérieusement marre et pour ne pas se disputer avec eux, il était présentement en train de parcourir le train à la recherche d'une cabine libre (on a le droit de rêver)._

_Il arriva au dernier wagon sans avoir trouvé son bonheur, mais à la place il s'aperçu que ce wagon était occuper par la Némésis préféré Draco Malfoy. Draco semblait différent depuis quelque mois, depuis Avril en faite, et Harry se doutait que s'il ne supportait plus de le voir c'était à cause de ce qu'il y avait eut entre eux. En faite il ne se rappelait pas vraiment cette soirée, mais il l'aurait voulut. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant il devait avouer qu'il était complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de ce fourbe, ce vaniteux, ce … sexy et absolument adorable serpent. Et oui, mais la vie est parfois bien cruelle, parce que malgré cette nuit donc il n'avait aucun souvenir, ce même serpent ne semblait pas éprouver des sentiments identiques. Pourtant Harry, comme tout bon Gryffondor buté, avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui mais il s'est vu envoyer bouler à la première tentative. Il se souvenait que Draco sortait juste de l'infirmerie quand ça s'était passé et sur le coup il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi il y était. Mais maintenant qu'il se remémorait ce souvenir, il s'aperçu qu'il était blême et que ses joues comportait des trace de larmes sèches. Quelle nouvelle avait bien put le mettre dans cet état ? Et puis il avait souvent remarqué que depuis ces dernières semaines, le Serpentard portait des vêtements plus larges et avait toujours quelque chose pour cacher son ventre. Indépendamment ce souvenir restait une énigme pour élucider le comportement de Draco mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ensemble ces éléments donnèrent une idée totalement folle à Harry. Mais si c'était le cas !! _

_Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et entra dans la cabine qu'il referma d'un sort. Draco était endormi seul sur la banquette et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était devant un ange. Draco laissait tellement d'émotions transparaitre sur son visage quand il dormait que s'en était troublant. Harry l'observa, puis souleva doucement sa chemise pour voir son ventre. Il posa sa main dessus et constata qu'il était dur et légèrement plus gros. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute Draco était enceint. Il remercia mentalement les jumeaux Weasley pour lui avoir appris l'été dernier qu'un sorcier pouvait tombait enceint, sans quoi il n'aurait sans doute jamais compris ce qu'il arrivait à Draco. Il prit place sur la banquette en face et regarda son petit dragon dormir._

_Au bout d'une heure, Draco commença à s'éveiller et remarqua Harry en face de lui :_

- _Qu'es ce que tu fous là Potter ? _

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_Draco qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, souleva un sourcil et répondit :_

- _De quoi es ce que tu parles ?_

- _Du bébé !_

_Là il était totalement sur le cul, comment ce crétin savait :_

- _De quel bébé tu parle exactement ?_

- _Du notre, enfin je pense qu'il est aussi de moi …_

- _Pourquoi t'es là ? T'as découvert mon grand secret, bravo, et maintenant qu'es ce que tu vas faire, le crier à tout le monde … je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de savoir que Draco Malfoy s'est fait engrosser par Harry Potter !_

_Draco avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne pouvait plus supportait d'être dans la même pièce d'une personne qu'il aime et qu'il déteste tout autant. Harry s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras, il se débâtit mais le rouge et or eut gain de cause. Harry lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant :_

- _Chut … tout va bien, je ne le dirais à personne …_

- _Tu as honte ?_

- _Non, mais ça ne regarde que nous pour le moment. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand tu l'as su ?_

- _Comment tu voulais que je te le dise, « au faite Potter super cette soirée et merci pour le petit pense bête ! », non et puis à quoi bon à ce que tu sois au courant dés que mes parents le sauront je suis un homme mort ! _

- _Je ne vais pas te laisser avec cette bande de Mangemort tout l'été, il hors de question que mon bébé subisse leur influence !!_

_Draco le regarda et souleva encore un sourcil pour montrer son étonnement puis s'éloigna de lui :_

- _Je vois qu'en bon Gryffondor, tu essais de défendre ta précieuse progéniture et moi puisqu'elle est encore dans mon ventre, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité ou de ta pitié !!_

- _Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question._

- _Alors c'est quoi, on se déteste je te rappel !_

- _Ça fait longtemps que je ne te déteste plus, et je crois que toi aussi sinon t'aurais jamais couché avec moi ! Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose mais je me souviens que tu n'avais quasiment rien bu ce soir là !_

- _Peut-être mais les rares verres que j'ai bu n'était pas vraiment ce que je croyais …_

- _Tu m'explique ?_

- _Pansy avait mis une potion dedans …_

- _Quoi comme potion ?_

- _Ce n'est pas important !_

- _Ça l'est pour moi._

- _Une potion qui lève toute les inhibitions !! _

- _LA GARCE, qu'es ce qu'elle attendait au juste … Attends, ça veut dire que tu le voulais vraiment, je veux dire que tu avais … envi de moi ?_

- _Peut-être… bon oui et alors !! Mais ne va pas croire que … _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une bouche plus qu'affamée s'empara de ses lèvres._

- _Tu me plais toi aussi …_

_Ces quelques mots suffire à faire sourire Draco et il l'embrassa de nouveau._

_Fin du Flash back_

Ce jours là ils avaient eut une longue conversation sur eux, sur leur futur bébé et aussi sur le prochain départ de Draco de chez lui pour rejoindre Harry. Ils avaient tout planifié pour qu'il n'y passe pas suffisamment de temps pour que ses parents remarquent son état.

***

L'ordre du phénix ne devait venir chercher Harry que dans une semaine, ils décidèrent donc de profiter de ce temps libre pour faire les magasins. Cette idée fit extrêmement plaisir à Draco même si c'était la première fois qu'il allait dans le monde moldu pour faire ses achats. Mais aller dans le monde magique serait trop dangereux non seulement pour Harry, qui avait une ribambelle de Mangemorts à ses trousse, mais aussi pour Draco, qui devait être activement recherché par ses parents.

Ils commencèrent par des boutiques pour nouveau né et Draco craqua littéralement sur de petites grenouillères vertes pales avec de petites étoiles argentées sur le derrière. Harry avait légèrement grimacé en les voyant (un peu trop Serpentard tout ça !!) et convaincu son petit ami d'en prendre aussi des bleus et des blanches. Draco était absolument certain qu'ils allaient avoir un garçon et Harry se garda bien de le contrarier sur ce sujet (et oui un homme enceint peut s'avérer prise de tête parfois !!). Ils firent ainsi le plein de pyjama, pull, t-shirt, salopette (Harry avait négocié pour en voir une avec des motifs rouges et doré !!), chaussettes, body et gigoteuses.

Après les vêtements, ils allèrent dans une boutique d'accessoires pour bébé. Là ils se mirent d'accord pour le choix du landau, des draps et du transat. Ils achetèrent aussi plusieurs biberons ainsi que des teuteutes de différentes couleurs. Le choix fut plus difficile quand ils arrivèrent au rayon peluches et doudous. En effet, Draco en pris plusieurs représentant serpent, dragon … enfin des animaux vert de préférence, alors que Harry préférait des animaux tel que lion, cerf, chien, loup … ce fut le point le plus épineux de la journée mais après moult argument de l'un comme de l'autre, ils se mirent d'accord pour les pendre tous ! (l'argument de Draco concernant le contenus de son coffre fort eut raison de Harry !).

Il était midi quand ils sortirent de cette boutique et ils décidèrent de manger à la cafétéria la plus proche. Harry en profita pour réduire discrètement tous ce qu'ils avaient acheté, pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop changés pour continuer leurs achats cet après midi.

Après manger, ils se rendirent dans une pharmacie pour acheter les couches et les produits de toilette de leur futur petit bout de choux. Et tout le reste de l'après midi fut réservé à eux. Harry regretta bien vite cette initiative parce que si Draco était enthousiaste pour acheter les affaires du bébé, quand c'était pour lui il était bien pire ! Ils ne firent pas moins d'une douzaine de magasin : vêtements, chaussures, parfumerie … Le pire c'est que le Serpentard ne pensait pas qu'à lui et c'était donné comme mission de relooker entièrement son petit ami, petit ami qui n'avait rien demandé au départ. Mais voilà, il ne faut pas contrarier un homme enceint, alors il se laissa faire.

A 18h, alors que Harry venait une nouvelle fois de réduire les derniers achats, Draco le laissa se reposer quelques instant pendant qu'il allait « voir un truc vite fait, je ne serais pas long ! ». Il attendit donc patiemment pendant une demi-heure avant de le voir revenir le sourire aux lèvres et lui dire la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde : « Chéri j'ai fini on peut rentrer à la maison ! ».

Faire du shopping avait considérablement remonté le moral de Draco et Harry était heureux de le voir sourire. En rentrant ils allèrent ranger toutes les affaires du bébé dans la malle aux sept serrures de Draco. Harry se débarrassa aussi de ses vieux vétéments afin que les neufs puissent rentrer dans sa valise. Une fois tout le rangement effectué, Harry s'allongea sur son lit, pendant que Draco redescendait pour préparer le repas. Il avait décrété qu'il ferrait à diner ce soir et qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide.

Après le repas ils montèrent tout le deux dans la chambre. Draco prit quelque chose dans sa malle et le tendit à Harry :

- C'est pour toi.

- Qu'es ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre et tu verras bien !

Harry ouvrit le paquet qui renfermait un écrin en velours vert (évidement !). Perplexe il l'ouvrit et découvrit deux anneaux en or blanc mat assez large où étaient gravées des runes anciennes. Ebahis, Harry regarda son petit ami :

- Eh … ils sont très beaux ! Ça veut dire quoi ces runes ?

- Fait pas cette tête je ne suis pas en train de te demander en mariage, de tout façon on est trop jeune pour le faire sans l'accord d'un parent ou tuteur, c'est juste une bague pour te montrer à quelque point je tiens à toi et que c'est réciproque … Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je pensais que ça te ferrais plaisir !!

- Je les adore tout comme toi …

Harry embrassa son petit dragon afin de lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait et Draco répondit bien vite au baiser. Puis Harry pris le premier anneau et le passa à l'annulaire droit de son petit ami avant de passer le sien au même doigt (le mettre au gauche ça ferait trop bizarre !!).

***

La semaine passa rapidement et le samedi soir, Harry reçu une lettre de son parrain :

_« Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ici rien de bien nouveau. Les Weasley et Hermione sont arrivaient hier. J'ai hâte que tu viennes toi aussi, je sais que tu ne voulais pas retourner chez ton oncle cet été mais avec tous ces Mangemorts en liberté, c'était mieux pour ta sécurité. Je voulais aussi connaitre la raison pour laquelle tu es allé à Londres la semaine dernière ! Tu n'imagine pas ma panique quand on a sus que tu étais partis (et mon soulagement quand tu es revenus le soir) !!! Oui, je sais tu n'aime pas que l'ordre te surveille mais c'est plus de la protection que de la filature …_

_Bon changeons de sujet, en faite je t'écrivais pour te dire qu'ils viendront te chercher demain en fin d'après midi ! Ça doit te faire plaisir ? En tout cas je suis impatient, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas venir moi-même (mission pour l'ordre) mais je t'envois Remus ! On se retrouvera plus tard._

_Aller je t'embrasse et à demain._

_Sirius »_

Harry relut la lettre et souris. Cela faisait trois mois que Pettigrow avait été arrêté et Sirius était désormais libre et aidait donc l'ordre à plein temps. Une vraie délivrance pour son parrain qui aurait fini par devenir fou à force de ne rien faire.

***

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. Harry et Draco avait fini leur bagage quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentis. Harry regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était 17h48. Cela devait être les membres de l'ordre. Et en effet, quand il ouvrit la porte il vit Remus, Maugrey, Kingsley et Tonk.

Il les fit entrer et Maugrey remarqua tout de suite Draco vers la porte de la cuisine. Rapidement il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le Serpentard. Harry se mis devant Draco et sortis aussi sa baguette :

- Qu'es ce qui vous prend ?

- Qu'es ce que ce Mangemort fait ici ? grogna Fol œil.

- Il n'est pas un Mangemort et je vous prierais de ne pas pointer votre baguette sur lui !

Fol œil regarda attentivement le Serpentard mais Remus fut plus rapide :

- Harry puis-je te parler deux minutes en privé s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il mais voyant que le jeune homme hésitait il ajouta :

- Aucun mal ne lui sera fait en ton absence je te le promets !

Après un minute d'hésitation, Harry suivis son ancienne professeur dans la cuisine pendant que les autres patientaient dans le couloir.

- Harry, n'aurais-tu rien à me dire par hasard ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Draco Malfoy !

- Tu le sais déjà hein ?

- Oui, je l'ai senti en entrant, alors ?

- Oui, Draco est enceint… de moi !

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Combien de temps je sais ou combien de temps il l'est ?

- Les deux.

- Je sais depuis fin juin et il l'es depuis fin Mars.

- Quatre mois donc.

- Oui.

- Tu as confiance en lui ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'imagine qu'il vient avec nous ?

- Oui, enfin ce serait mieux.

- Très bien.

- Très bien ? Tu ne me dis rien de plus ?

- On verra ça plus tard avec Sirius…

- Ah …

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir où l'ambiance était plutôt lourde. Harry et Draco allèrent chercher leur malle et Remus leur présenta un ours en peluche :

- Eh c'est gentil Remus mais fallait pas ! déclara Harry.

- C'est un Portoloin idiot ! lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Ah … oui bien sûr !!

Harry, Draco et les quatre membres de l'ordre touchèrent la peluche et sentirent comme un crochet les prendre par le nombril pour les aspirer ailleurs. Une à deux minutes plus tard, ils atterrissaient dans le parc juste devant le quartier général. Harry tanga légèrement mais parvint à rester debout puis il aida son petit ami qui malheureusement avait atterris sur les fesses.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite entre les numéros 11 et 13 de l'avenue Square Grimmaurd. Et après avoir lu le parchemin que leur tendait Maugrey, ils entrèrent.

* * *

Et voilà, alors comment vous avez trouvé ? La suite la semaine prochaine !!


	3. EXPLICATION

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Encore merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir :) Voilà donc la suite …

/!\ Ce Chapitre contient un LEMON, alors ceux qui n'aime pas, ne lisez pas la fin du flash back, cela n'enlèvera rien à l'histoire /!\

***

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Explication**

* * *

***

Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir sombre menant aux escaliers, il était calme et parfaitement silencieux. Quand soudain on entendit le bruit sourd suivis d'un hurlement :

- SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI IMMONDE BATARD … SANG DE BOURBE … MONSTRES … COMMENT OSEZ VOUS SOUILLER LA NOBLE MAISON DES BLACKS !!

- C'est qui ça ? demanda Draco en se penchant vers Harry.

- Draco dit bonjours à ta grande tante Walburga Black !

Remus s'approcha du tableau et d'un sort la fit taire. Puis ils avancèrent vers le hall devant les escaliers où se trouvait Molly Weasley.

- Harry mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? demanda-elle en serrant Harry dans ses bras. Tu as l'air d'avoir mangé un peu mieux cet été, c'est très bien ! Oh mais qui voilà ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Draco.

- Mme Weasley, je vous présente Draco Malfoy, énonça Harry.

- Draco Malfoy et bien pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, dit-elle en adressant un regard interrogatif à Remus.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et lui et l'ensemble de l'Ordre se dirigea dans la salle de réunion.

- Bon, je suis désolée mais la réunion va commencer ! Vous montez en haut en attendant ?

- Mme Weasley es ce qu'on pourrait voir Mme Pomfresh s'il vous plait ?

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu es souffrant ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, on veut juste lui parler …

- D'accord, je l'appel tout de suite. Vous n'avez qu'à monter je vous l'envoi.

- Merci.

Harry se dirigea le premier vers les escaliers suivit de prés par Draco, et se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre qu'il partageait l'année dernière avec Ron. D'ailleurs en s'approchant de la dite chambre, ils entendirent des éclats de voix qui ne laissaient aucun doute que Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'y trouvaient déjà. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra, Draco légèrement en arrière. En effet, le Serpentard n'était pas pressé de revoir les amis de son petit ami pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils se détestaient.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Harry fut tout de suite étouffait par sa meilleur ami :

- HARRY ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment tu vas ? Les moldus t'on bien traité ? Et puis t'était où au début du mois tout le monde était inquiet …

- Hermione si tu le laissais respirer deux minutes il pourrait peut-être te répondre !!

- Désolée…

Hermione lâcha Harry pour que Ron et Ginny puissent aussi lui souhaiter la bienvenue. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la présence de Draco :

- Malfoy, mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

- Il est avec moi ! répondit aussitôt Harry.

- Mais … commença Ron mais il fut interrompus par l'arriver de l'infirmière.

- Mr Potter vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui … répondit Harry en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Ok, bon on va dans la chambre des filles, tu nous rejoins quand t'as fini ?

- Ouai.

Les trois Gryffondor laissèrent donc l'infirmière en compagnie des deux autres adolescents non sans lancer un regard noir au Serpentard en sortant.

- Alors de quoi voulez-vous me parler jeune homme ?

- Et bien en faite …

Harry respira un bon coup et se tourna vers son compagnon, puis revint vers l'infirmière :

- Draco est enceint … et on voulait savoir si tout allait bien … pour le bébé !

L'infirmière de Poudlard en avait vus des cas dans sa carrière, mais en ce qui concerne Harry, plus il grandissait, plus elle se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pire et plus il la surprenait. Bien sûr ça n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses élèves se retrouvait dans cette situation, mais c'était le premier cas de grossesse masculin qu'elle voyait au collège. En générale, ces grossesses étaient plus rares que les autres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fallait que les deux sorciers soient particulièrement puissants pour y arrivait. C'était donc assez rare et encore plus pour des élèves d'à peine 16 ans.

Malgré tout, elle demanda à Draco de s'allonger sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner. Elle lança un sort de diagnostique et soudain elle se figea en regardant le résultat. Harry observait l'infirmière et vus son air ébahis et la pâleur soudaine de son visage, il devait y avoir un problème :

- Mme Pomfresh ? Qu'es ce qui se passe ? C'est si horrible que ça…

L'infirmière ne réagie pas, et Harry se tourna vers son amant. Lui aussi avait un air interrogateur sur le visage, il ne savait pas comment prendre la réaction de cette femme. Il fallut bien au moins cinq minutes avant qu'elle refasse surface et se reprenne en lançant d'autres sorts.

- Bon les garçons, il faut que je sache si vous avez prit ou fait quelque chose, potions, sorts, pour en arriver là ou si c'était un accident ?

- Un accident … répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Vous êtes absolument sûr ?

- Oui, pourquoi il y a un problème ? demanda Draco de plus en plus affolé.

- Non pas spécialement, une petite carence en vitamines mais deux trois jours avec une potion devrait régler le problème… Non, ce qui m'inquiète c'est plus le fait qu'il n'y ait pas un mais deux fœtus ! Mr Malfoy vous portez des jumeaux.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent ébahis, des jumeaux, ils n'avaient même pas pensé que ça pouvait arriver. Mais attendez, des JUMEAUX, mais …

Ils se tournèrent vers l'infirmière qui compris tout de suite que le cheminement de leurs pensées les avaient conduit justement au fameux _problème_ :

- Mais c'est impossible, commença Draco, enfin je le croyais.

- Ça n'est pas vraiment impossible Mr Malfoy, c'est juste que ça n'est jamais arrivé avant. Jamais une grossesse masculine n'a été multiple. C'est une grande première !

Draco accusa le coup puis se tourna vers son compagnon qui avait préférait ne rien dire :

- T'en as pas marre de ne rien faire comme tout le monde, il fallait encore que tu te fasses remarquer !!

- Hé ce n'est pas forcément ma faute, je ne les ai pas fait tout seul il me semble !! Ça peut très bien venir de toi …, répondit Harry mais devant le regard noir de son amant il préféra ajouter : ou peut être pas …

Draco soupira mais n'ajouta rien, même si c'était assez inattendu, le fait qu'il y en ait deux ne le déranger pas plus que ça, au contraire, il avait toujours voulut briser cette tradition familiale de n'avoir qu'un seul enfant à chaque génération, lui voulait une grande famille. Il se tourna donc vers Harry et lui fit un sourire. Harry y répondit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Un petit toussotement les ramena à la réalité.

- J'en déduis que vous les garder tout les deux donc ?

- Bien sûr !! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

- Bien, je peux déjà vous dire qu'ils vont bien tout les deux, vous voulez connaitre leur sexe ?

Ils s'interrogèrent du regard, puis lui donnèrent une réponse affirmative en souriant.

***

L'infirmière était restée une bonne heure afin de leur expliquer le déroulement des prochains mois et pour organiser leurs prochaines visites. Après son départ, Draco était épuisé et décida de se reposer jusqu'au diner dans l'ancien lit du Gryffondor, pendant que Harry avait des explications à fournir à ses amis. Ce dernier se rendit donc dans la chambre qu'avaient partagée Hermione et Ginny lors des dernières vacances.

Il frappa et entra. Ses amis discutaient tranquillement mais son arrivé ne passa pas inaperçu :

- Alors on peut savoir ce que la fouine fout là ? attaqua direct Ron.

- L'appel pas comme ça Ron ! Et puis je te l'ai dit il est avec moi …

- Et qu'es ce que tu entends par là exactement ? demanda Hermione.

- Draco et moi, on s'est pas mal rapproché depuis la fin de l'année, peut-être même avant à bien y réfléchir …

- Draco ? Et bien depuis quand exactement c'est « Draco » et plus le « petit connard prétentieux à son papa » !! Non mais tu te fous de moi, ça fait cinq ans que vous vous pourrissait la vie mutuellement, et un beau jour, tu t'es réveillé et tu t'es dit tien si je sympathiser avec le veracrasse qui me sert de meilleur ennemi, comme ça comme une envi de …

- RON ! réprima Hermione, Harry c'est vrai que d'une certaine manière il a raison, comprend nous on est à deux doigts de se demander s'il ne t'as pas jeté un sort pour …

- Ouai ça, ça serait totalement son genre, de toute façon la prochaine fois que je le vois il en prend une alors !

- SUREMENT PAS ! répliqua Harry de plus en plus remonté.

- ET POURQUOI ? demanda Ron avec la même hargne.

- PARCE QU'IL PORTE MES ENFANTS, et je te jure que si tu le touche tu va rester inconscient pendant plusieurs heures !

Si Ron n'était pas déjà assis il se serait surement écroulé sous cette révélation. Hermione et Ginny voyant venir la confrontation s'étaient placées entre les deux garçons mais maintenant, elles regardaient Harry avec des yeux ronds.

- Harry et si tu commençais par nous expliquer du début ? demanda Hermione à peine remise du choc.

Harry acquiesça et se lança dans ses explications. En même temps qu'il racontait il revivait ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un peu plus de quatre mois.

_Flash back _

_Allez encore une semaine et c'est les vacances d'hiver, enfin ! C'est ce que se disait Harry depuis ce matin, il en avait tellement mare qu'il avait hâte de faire une petite pause pour récupéré tout le retard qu'il avait accumulé depuis Janvier. Comme disait Hermione, pour réussir ses examens il faut travailler même en vacances ! Mais bon ce n'est pas non plus la catastrophe, en cours il était plus ou moins attentif (sauf en potion mais là il avait une excuse !!) et puis il n'est pas si nul quand même … Et puis tout ce retard c'était de la faute de Voldemort ! Il faut bien que ce soit la faute à quelqu'un et comme ça ne peut pas être de la sienne … CQFD. C'est vrai que toutes ces heures en plus avec le directeur le fatigué plus qu'autre chose mais bon l'entrainement était nécessaire pour vaincre l'autre fou furieux alors il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. _

_Mais cette semaine, Dumbledore avait eut la gentillesse de le laisser tranquille. Enfin presque parce qu'il avait eut la bonne idée d'organiser un bal pour fêter les prochaines vacances ! Et c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait se réjouir à l'idée d'y aller (ironique !!). _

_Le soir de la fête arriva bien trop vite pour le survivant, mais ne voulant pas jouer les rabat-joies il y alla aussi. La soirée fut assez réussie surtout après quelques verres de Whisky pure feu !! _

_***_

(NDA : La suite lui à était raconté par Draco !!)

_Pendant que Harry se bourré littéralement la gueule, Draco, lui, était avec ses amis : Blaise, Théo et Pansy (Greg et Vince n'avaient pas voulut venir !!). Ils discutaient et le blond ne buvait quasiment pas d'alcool ce qui n'arranger pas les projets de la brune. Elle décida donc de corser légèrement le jus de fruit de son ami afin d'en profiter._

_Mais elle dut se dire qu'elle l'avait loupé car la potion n'eut pas l'effet désiré. En effet le blond se leva et prétextant un besoin de sommeil urgent, sortis hors de la salle de réception. En vérité il avait vue sa Némésis préféré quitter le bal plus qu'éméché et il voulait être sur qu'il ne lui arrive rien. _

_Il arriva dans un couloir prés de la salle de métamorphose et fut surpris de voir Harry entrait dans cette dernière. Il le suivit mais apparemment il était attendu :_

- _Alors petit serpent on s'est perdu ? demanda un Harry complètement bourré assis sur une table._

_Draco ne prit même pas le peine de répondre, dés le moment où il avait plongé son regard dans celui du Gryffondor, son cœur avait raté un battement et il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir. C'est ainsi que le Serpentard se précipita vers Harry et l'embrassa de bon cœur presque bestialement. Harry répondit immédiatement, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! _

/!\ Lemon /!\

_Le baiser se fit plus intense, les mains se baladaient sous les robes de bal pour enfin les faire voler à travers la pièce. Ils voulaient tellement plus. A bout de souffle ils se détachèrent, mais Draco attaqua rapidement la mâchoire puis le cou de son futur amant pour le marquer comme sien. Puis Harry le plaqua contre l'un des murs, arracha la belle chemise en soie vert du Serpentard et entreprit de lécher chaque centimètre carré de son torse finement musclé. Chaque coup de langue mettait la patience de Draco à rude épreuve. Il retenait à peine les gémissements de plaisir de sortir de sa bouche et ce fut encore plus difficile quand Harry arriva à son nombril, zone oh combien érogène pour lui, et dont cette langue le pénétrait de plus en plus rapidement. _

_Enfin il baissa totalement les bras, quand son futur amant défit son pantalon, le fessant lentement glisser sur ses jambe fines et blanches, et qu'il posa délicatement sa main sur son érection plus que réveillée. Draco haleté littéralement quand Harry décida de lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements, et qu'il se pencha pour poser sa bouche sur son gland déjà humide. Le Gryffondor donna quelque coup de langue sur la longueur du sexe de son amant avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Les bruits émis par son petit serpent l'encouragèrent à continuer et à accélérer le rythme. Quelques minutes de ce traitement suffirent pour que Draco se libère dans cette même bouche qui lui avait procuré autant de plaisir._

_Harry se releva entrainant Draco avec lui, le coucha délicatement sur le bureau avant de se jeter un sort qui le dévêtit entièrement. Il se plaça entre ses jambe, humidifia deux de ses doigts et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisse. Tout en étant le plus attentif possible il introduit un doigt dans son amant le préparant au mieux. Draco était plus que satisfait de ce doux traitement et pressa Harry pour aller plus vite. Il introduit donc un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt en lui et amorça un lent mais profond va et vient. Une fois suffisamment préparé, le rouge et or se plaça à l'entrée du vert et argent et s'enfonça doucement en lui. Il patienta quelque secondes afin que son amant s'habitue à sa présence, puis entama un va et vient de plus en profond et effréné. A mainte reprise il heurta la prostate du Serpentard qui hurlé de plaisir, et au bout d'un moment ils atteignirent la jouissance dans un râle. _

_Harry s'effondra sur Draco, puis après avoir repris leur souffle, Harry fit apparaitre une épaisse couverture qu'il déposa au sol avant d'y entrainé son amant. Ils s'y endormirent rapidement en pensant que cette soirée n'était pas si nulle, tout compte fait. _

_Fin du flash back_

- Et quand on s'est réveillé le matin, continua d'expliquer Harry, j'avais une putain de gueule de bois, on s'est engueulés et il s'est cassé. J'ai découvert que dans le train qu'il était enceint.

- Et t'es sûr que c'est toi le père ?

- RON ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui et encore plus aujourd'hui… répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il attend des jumeaux, t'en connait beaucoup toi des sorciers capable non seulement d'engrosser un autre mec mais un plus de lui en faire deux !!

- Il faudrait des sorciers très puissants, murmura Hermione.

- Ok je suis convaincu … mais j'ai une autre question pour toi !

- Vas-y.

- Tu l'aime ?

- Oui, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point…

- Bon, je ne te garantis rien mais je vais être _sympa_ avec lui, enfin dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr !

- Merci Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est important pour moi.

Après cette longue explication, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en attendant le diner.

***

La réunion toucha à sa fin et Harry aperçu son parrain discutant avec Remus. Vus la tête qu'il faisait Remus venait sans doute de le mettre au courant pour Draco. Et lorsque Sirius, après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, lui demande s'il pourrait le suivre, cela confirma ce qu'il pensait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sirius, ils y seront plus à l'aise pour parler :

- Alors Harry, tu n'aurais rien à me dire ?

- De toute manière tu le sais déjà …

- Peut-être mais c'est mieux si tu me le dit toi-même.

- Je vais être papa !

Ils s'assirent et Harry entreprit de leur raconter toute l'histoire. A la fin de son récit il se tourna vers ses parrains (il considère Remus comme son deuxième parrain) :

- Je sais que je suis jeune et que je suis encore à l'école mais je veux vraiment avoir ces bébés…

- Ces ?

- Oui, Mme Pomfresh nous l'a dit tout à leur, Draco attend des jumeaux !

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Sirius et Harry interpréta mal ce qu'il vit :

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir Sirius, commença Harry les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ! Mais je ne suis pas déçu ! Je suis très fier de toi quoi que tu fasses ! expliqua Sirius en prenant son filleule dans ses bras.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te fais pas plaisir ?

- C'est juste que ça me rappelle des souvenirs douloureux…

Sirius se tourna vers Remus qui prit le relais, c'était trop dur pour son ami :

- Harry, avant tout tu dois savoir que Sirius et moi nous ne sommes pas de simple amis, on est un couple depuis … ouuuh longtemps, on était déjà ensemble au collège c'est pour dire… et peut de temps après ta naissance, on a découvert que Sirius était enceint ! Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite, il l'a perdu…

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas … répondit doucement Harry en serrant plus fort son parrain.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, et puis on est encore jeune … qui sait peut-être que ça arrivera encore ! répliqua Sirius.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Molly les appela pour qu'ils viennent diner. Harry alla donc chercher le petit serpent qui s'était endormis sur son lit. Le repas fut quelque peu tendu, surtout en raison de la présence de Draco mais aussi en raison de son état. Mais Harry n'était pas inquiet, il faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour qu'ils se fassent à l'idée mais au final il était sûr qu'ils finiraient par être contents pour eux.

* * *

Et voilà, vous en pensez quoi ? La suite la semaine prochaine …


	4. UNE VRAIE FAMILLE…

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Toujours un énorme merci pour tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot :) Pour ce qui concerne le sexe des bébés, en faite je n'ai pas encore trop décidé pour l'instant ce que ce serait, alors ce sera une surprise !! Voilà donc le chapitre 4 un peu plus court que les précédent mais néanmoins nécessaire pour la suite … Bonne lecture ^^

PS : # pensées des personnages #

***

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une vraie famille… **

* * *

***

Deux jours étaient passés depuis leur arrivé au 12 square Grimmaurd et les choses allaient plus ou moins bien. Ron évitait le plus possible le Serpentard qui faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Harry passait donc le plus clair de son temps à faire la navette entre ses amis et son petit ami, qui lui passait de plus en plus de temps avec Sirius. Comme quoi tout arrive, lui qui ne pouvait pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que Lucius Malfoy, il avait pourtant adopté Draco assez rapidement. Mais le calme ambiant fut bientôt rompu par le bruit d'une explosion !

Draco et Harry étaient dans le salon quand deux furies y entrèrent. Enfin « entrer » était un petit mot face à l'explosion de la double porte de la plus grande pièce du deuxième étage. D'instinct Harry se mis devant Draco pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants :

- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY !! MAIS QU'ES CE QUI T'A PRIT DE T'ENFUIR DE CETTE FAÇON ? N'AS-TU DONC AUCUN RESPECT FILS INDIGNE !! cria un Lucius Malfoy plus que furieux.

Terrifié, Draco se colla un peu plus à son petit ami, mais ne dit rien. Devant le mutisme de son fils, Lucius voulut s'avancer vers ce dernier mais la main de Severus Snape posé sur son épaule l'en empêcha :

- Draco, nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de soucis en voyant que tu n'étais plus dans le manoir, expliqua calmement Severus, je crois que tu nous dois des explications jeune homme !

Les yeux du Serpentard se remplirent de larmes et il posa inconsciemment une main sur son ventre. Draco sentit qu'il avait blessé et surtout déçu son parrain et commença à regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Son geste fut néanmoins surpris par Severus mais aussi par Lucius dont la colère retomba instantanément :

- Draco, dit-moi ce qui se passe ? demanda Lucius d'une voix douce.

Draco le regarda ébahi, jamais son père ne lui avait parlé de cette façon même lorsqu'il était petit. Il le vit s'avancer, Harry recula puis se tourna vers Draco, voyant que celui-ci ne disait rien il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer le Mangemort. Lucius prit son fils contre lui et serra fort contre son cœur. Encore plus tétanisé, Draco ne bougea pas :

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur en partant comme ça… je suis désolé d'avoir hurlé, d'être si froid et loin avec toi … murmura Lucius.

- Lucius si tu continue tu vas l'étouffer, lâche-le ! lança Severus, et puis je crois que tu as quelque chose à nous dire Draco, non ?

- Eh … je suis désolé de m'être enfui, je ne voulais pas mais … j'avais peur que… commença Draco.

- Qu'on s'en aperçoit, et qu'on te punisse ? demanda son père.

Draco secoua la tête en signe d'accord, les larmes glissant sur ses joues silencieusement. Harry s'était assis sur l'un des fauteuils situé prés de son compagnon. Il ne pensait pas que les deux Mangemorts voulaient du mal à son petit serpent donc il ne se mêlait pas de la conversation, mais si les choses devait évoluer dans le mauvais sens, il n'hésiterait pas à protéger sa famille. Severus lança un regard noir à Lucius :

- Tu vois où elle mène tes bonnes idées pour le protéger ! Il n'a même pas confiance en nous… on a eut tord, il devrait le savoir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais … commença Lucius mais il fut interrompu par son fils.

- Je le sais déjà de toute façon !

- Tu sais quoi exactement ? demanda son père.

- Je sais pour vous deux… vous êtes ensembles …

Les deux adultes se regardèrent de nouveau et Draco eut l'impression qu'ils discutaient par legilimancie. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils se retournèrent vers le Serpentard :

- Draco, commença Lucius, il faut que tu saches que Severus et moi, nous ne sommes pas seulement ensemble, nous sommes mariés !

- Mariés, mais… et mère alors ?

- Draco, Narcissa n'est pas ta mère et Merlin merci, cette femme ne fait et ne ferra jamais partis de cette famille ! s'exclama Severus.

- Mais alors qui est ma mère ?

- Si par « mère » tu entends la personne qui t'a porté puis mis au monde, alors je crois que je corresponds à la description ! expliqua Lucius.

Draco qui était resté debout tout au long de l'explication, tomba littéralement sur les genoux de son petit ami. Son père si fière de toutes les valeurs Malfoy, lui, était tombé enceint et l'avait mis au monde !

- Et donc … balbutia Draco en se tournant vers son parrain.

- Oui, je suis donc ton père ! expliqua ce dernier.

- J'y comprends plus rien… pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout simplement ? demanda-t-il en se remettant un peu de ses émotions.

Lucius, devant l'air perdu de son fils se lança donc dans des explications.

_Flash Back_

_Du haut de ses 20 ans, Lucius Malfoy était déjà l'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre et sa réputation que se soit dans les affaires au Ministère ou bien dans ses connaissances de la magie noir, n'était plus à faire. Il possédait, entre autre, le manoir principal des Malfoy, depuis la mort de ses parents, mais n'y vivait qu'en apparence puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans un appartement à l'Impasse du Tisseur avec Severus. . Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensembles mais ils préféraient rester discrets car leur Maitre était profondément homophobe et comme ils avaient une place privilégié à ses cotés, ils dissimulaient leurs sentiment et leurs pensées vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre. _

_Lucius, en apparence, paraissait orgueilleux et vaniteux, si bien que personne n'aurait prédit qu'il servirait le plus infâme mage noir qu'il eut existé, même s'ils avaient des idées similaires. Ce mage noir en question n'avait d'ailleurs pas la réputation d'être un « patron » attentif au besoin de chacun et prenait plutôt plaisir à se servir de ses suivants à sa guise et selon son humeur. _

_Malheureusement pour Lucius, il fut convoqué auprès de son Maitre alors que ce dernier était d'humeur massacrante, et que Severus devait se rendre à son entretient avec Dumbledore pour obtenir un poste de professeur. Lucius prit donc une grande inspiration puis se vida l'esprit avant de pousser la double porte de la salle du trône du Maitre :_

- _Lucius, approche donc mon fidèle et si dévoué serviteur, s'exclama Voldemort d'une voix mielleuse qui n'annoncer rien de bon pour Lucius, on m'a rapporté que tu étais bien seul ces derniers temps… et tu sais à quel point le confort de mes Mangemorts est important pour moi ! ajouta-t-il avec ironie._

_# Mais bien sûr… on dirait qu'il doit encore un service à l'un de ses « amis » et pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe, y a d'autres Mangemorts célibataires et puis moi je ne le suis plus, et je suis très heureux avec Sev…#_

- _Oui Maitre…_

_# C'est « trouve toi un autre pigeons » que j'aurais du lui dire …#_

- _Bien, on m'a également rapporté qu'Augustus Black avait deux magnifiques filles à marier… cela serait idéale, pour résoudre ce petit problème de solitude ? Non ?_

_# Hein mais j'ai aucun problème moi … « magnifique » il se fou de moi en plus !! #_

- _Effectivement Maitre, j'ignorais qu'elles étaient encore libres… _

_# Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar !! #_

- _Bien maintenant te voilà au courant, j'espère que tu agiras en conséquence ! J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer la nouvelle génération de Malfoy, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais._

_# Moi pas du tout si ça doit aussi être celle des Black… #_

_Le Lord n'attendant pas particulièrement de réponse, Lucius s'inclina et sortie. Il était de notoriété publique que la quasi-totalité des ressources du Lord était fournis par Augustus Black. Cette sale petite garce de Narcissa avait dut aller pleurer dans les robe de son père parce qu'il l'avait rembarrée la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait approché et maintenant il allait être obligé de l'épouser ! Elle allait le payer très cher._

_A peine sortis du manoir, il transplana pour l'Impasse du Tisseur. Une fois la porte refermée, il frappa violement le mur de l'entrée. Attiré par le bruit, Severus rejoignit son amant puis voyant sa main en sang partis chercher des potions. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et conduis Lucius dans la salle à manger pour le soigner. _

_Une fois sa main guérie et sa colère légèrement retombé, Lucius expliqua la situation à son compagnon. Dans un premier temps ce dernier ne sut quoi dire puis ayant réalisé tous ce que cela entrainerait il se leva et hurla qu'il allait tuer cette salope de ses mains. Mauvaise idée._

_***_

_Après avoir longuement discuté avec Severus, Lucius appela donc son avocat et lui demanda de rédiger plusieurs documents à faire signer à sa futur belle famille : demande en mariage en bonne-et-du-forme, un contrat prénuptiale, puis un autre très spécifique au Malfoy : un contrat d'infertilité. Il énonce que si dans une période d'un an, l'épouse Malfoy n'a pas donner naissance à un enfant, elle ne sera plus considérée comme telle. _

_En effet, le couple avait prévus que cette close jouerait en leur faveur. Severus avait déjà préparé un filtre qui rendrait la future Mme Malfoy stérile et ainsi dans un an, Lucius ne serait plus marié à elle. L'ainée des Black s'étant récemment fiancer à ce crétin de Lestrange, le maitre n'exigerait pas un nouveau mariage. _

_***_

_Leur plan fut une réussite, Narcissa accepta sans problème de signer tous les contrats et Lucius arriva facilement à lui faire boire la potion sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mais au bout de deux mois l'impensable se produisit :_

- _Quoi !! Mais comment c'est arrivé ? s'exclama Severus._

- _Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? répliqua Lucius._

- _Non, merci je sais comment on a fait mais pourtant j'ai fait attention…_

- _Ouai je vois ça, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir la prochaine fois que tu me diras que « t'as fait gaffe, c'est sûr ça risque rien » !! _

- _Mais t'es sûr ?_

- _Bien sûr que je suis sûr imbécile, je sors juste de chez mon médicomage, qui s'il le répète à quelqu'un va le SENTIR PASSER croit-moi !!! répliqua-t-il légèrement en colère._

- _Bon maintenant qu'es ce qu'on fait, si ça vient aux oreilles du Lord, on est mort tout les deux…_

- _Tous les trois ! Et puis c'est toi qui nous a mis dans la merde, c'est donc toi qui nous en sort et vite de préférence !! _

- _Tu n'as pas pensé à te faire avor…_

- _Ne finis pas cette phrase si tu veux un jour pouvoir de nouveau me toucher !_

- _Eh… j'en déduis que ce n'est pas une option… que dirais-tu d'assurer nos arrières avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit ?_

- _On n'en a déjà parlé…_

- _Oui mais maintenant il n'y a plus que nous, il y a lui aussi !_

- _Très bien, fait-le, mais ça ne résous pas le problème vis-à-vis des autres ! _

_Severus lui sourit et lui exposa son plan. C'était très simple, vus que Narcissa ne pouvait enfanter, Lucius aller lui expliquer qu'il prenait les choses en main et qu'il porterait son héritier afin qu'ils puissent rester marié, et en échange elle jouer le jeu comme si c'était elle qui attendait cet enfant. Un petit sortilège de dissimulation sur Lucius et le tour était joué. C'était audacieux et risqué mais sans la participation de cette femme, il ne pourrait dissimuler cet enfant aux yeux du monde et le faire passer pour leur héritier n'amènerait pas de questions déplacées._

_***_

_Contre toute attente la jeune Mme Malfoy accepta la proposition de son mari, bien qu'elle ignore l'identité du deuxième géniteur de l'enfant que portait ce dernier. Elle ne voulait pas être reniée pas sa famille si elle était contrainte de redevenir une Black à cause de son infertilité, et Lucius lui avait dit que se serait la seule solution acceptable. _

_Elle passa donc les prochains mois à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle attendait un enfant, ce qui fit le plus grand plaisir à sa famille. _

_Fin du flash back_

- Tu as voulut te débarrasser de moi ! hurla Draco à l'intention de Severus.

- Mais non, je… pensais juste que la situation n'était pas idéal pour avoir un bébé … répondit-il, mais dés que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que je ferrais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois toujours en sécurité … tu es mon fils et je ne regrette absolument pas que Lucius m'ait… _menacé_ pour qu'on te garde !

Même s'il lui en voulait encore, Draco se dirigea vers son deuxième père et se blottis dans ses bras.

- Et je suis né où alors, parce que je suppose que St Mangouste n'était pas vraiment idéal ?

- En effet, j'ai accouché au manoir avec l'aide de Severus… répondit Lucius.

- Mais il n'y avait pas de Médicomage !

- Non, celui que je consultais était en voyage à l'étranger et je ne faisais confiance à personne d'autre pour garder ce secret… d'ailleurs même Narcissa n'était pas présente ce jours là ! Heureusement que Severus a fait des études de Médicomagie en complément de ses Potions sinon …

- Il faut dire aussi que tu étais déjà pressé de nous voir vus que tu es né trois semaine avant la date fixé ! continua Severus.

- Désolé …

- Ne le soit pas, Lucius était si content qu'il ne t'a pas lâché pendant trois jours ! dit Severus en souriant, même moi j'ai du attendre pour te prendre dans mes bras.

- Je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherais à toi si vite … déclara Lucius, et puis tu as grandis et là, pour ta sécurité j'ai dut mettre le masque froid et indifférent que tu connais, je savais que tu m'aimerais moins comme ça donc j'ai nommé Severus comme étant ton parrain, ainsi tu pouvais avoir de lui ce que je ne pouvais te donner sans qu'elle le remarque… Si Narcissa avait sut que je t'aimais à ce point, elle en aurait profité pour te faire du mal.

Draco comprenait enfin pourquoi son père était tel qu'il était et au fond de lui il était heureux parce qu'il venait de trouver cette famille qu'il lui avait tellement manqué. Ses parents se soucié de lui, il n'était pas qu'un héritier qu'il faut éduquer pour qu'il puisse prendre la suite des affaires familiales.

- Eh… tu as dit que vous étiez marié ?demanda le Serpentard.

- En effet, quand le contrat d'infertilité à fait dissoudre mon mariage avec Narcissa, Severus et moi avons pris la décision de nous marier !

- Personne ne le sait sauf celui qui nous a mariés : Albus Dumbledore, ajouta Severus.

- Dumbledore ?? s'exclama Harry qui était aussi stupéfait que Draco.

- Oui, quand nous sommes devenus des espions, nous lui avons confié que Lucius attendait un enfant et vus qu'il connaissait bien Voldemort, il savait comment il réagirait s'il venait à le savoir et donc il nous a aidé en échange de quelques informations.

Au fond cela ne le surprenait pas, le directeur de Poudlard était toujours en train de lui rabâcher que le plus grand des pouvoir était l'amour, et donc d'avoir des espions qui s'aimer au point d'avoir put enfanter était sans doute une occasion à ne pas laisser filer !

***

Le reste de la journée ne fut que discussion entre Draco et ses parents. Sa grossesse fut abordée, puis sa relation avec Harry. Ses parents n'appréciaient guère ce dernier même si la seule chose qu'ils avaient à lui reprocher c'est d'être le fils de James Potter. Mais voyant que leur fils tenait beaucoup à lui, ils promirent de faire un effort afin de ne pas le perdre une nouvelle fois.

Les deux Mangemorts repartirent en fin de journée afin de régler certaines choses mais ils promirent de repasser avant la rentrée.

***

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la conversation avec les parents de Draco et l'ambiance au 12 square Grimmaurd avait quelque peu changée. Ron, Hermione et Ginny passaient de moins en moins de temps avec Harry parce qu'ils voulaient éviter au mieux le Serpentard qui lui servait de petit ami. Sirius, lui, c'était tout le contraire, il restait parfois des heures à parler avec Draco de ses futurs petits filleuls et quand les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent ce fut l'excuse idéal pour continuer les course pour eux.

En effet, depuis l'annonce de l'infirmière, Harry et Draco avaient réalisé qu'il leur faudrait racheter certaine affaires pour les jumeaux. Mme Weasley leur avait appris le sortilège de duplication, mais il ne fonctionnait que sur les objets plus ou moins lourd, comme le landau, ou le transat, mais en ce qui concerne les vêtements et autre il faudrait en racheter.

C'est ainsi que Harry fut de nouveau trimballé de magasin en magasin par Draco mais aussi par Sirius qui était tout excité à l'idée de sortir pour faire des achats (oh secours !).

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus ? La suite prochainement …


	5. RETOUR A POUDLARD

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça ma fait très plaisir =D. Voilà donc la suite… Bonne lecture ^^

*******

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Retour à Poudlard **

**

* * *

***  
**

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la reprise des cours. Mme Pomfresh était repassé examiner Draco avant qu'il ne retourne à Poudlard, pour le prévenir qu'aucun sortilège ne devrait être posé sur son ventre afin d'y dissimuler les jumeaux. En effet, ce genre de sort pouvait faire plus de mal que de bien et elle préférait qu'il n'y ait pas recours. Draco était donc légèrement inquiet quant à sa future rentrée, car s'étant enfuis de chez lui durant l'été, il serait désormais considéré comme un traitre par tous les anciens partisans du Lord noir et leurs enfants, et par conséquent par ses camarades de maison.

Cette semaine n'en fut pas moins mouvementée. En effet, Lucius et Severus étant désormais considéré comme traitres eux aussi, ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps au Square Grimmaurd, ce qui engendrait bon nombre de disputes. Lucius avait mis Narcissa et sa sœur à la porte de son manoir, quand cette dernière avait dit que si elle mettait la main sur son incompétent de fils elle lui ferait payer très cher sa désertion. Lucius n'avait donc pas eut le choix et l'avait informé que comme elle n'était plus son épouse, elle était priée de quitter les lieux rapidement et qu'il n'était pas la peine d'essayer d'accéder à ses comptes en banque puisqu'ils avaient été bloqués. Elle quitta donc la propriété non sans proférer des menaces envers son désormais ex-mari. Et ce ne fut que le début des ennuis pour lui.

En effet, beaucoup de Mangemort avaient une place privilégiée au sein du Ministère et la nouvelle position de Lucius faisait qu'il devait gênant pour eux. Il fut donc mis à la porte de bon nombre organisme dont il faisait partis, excepter du comité de direction de Poudlard où le directeur avait son mot à dire en ce qui concerne ses membres et qui n'avait en aucun cas voulut le départ de Lucius. Mais Mr Malfoy était loin d'être stupide et savait très bien que dés que la vérité sur ses allégeances seraient connus il serait comme « radié » de la vie politique sorcière (enfin jusqu'à ce que tous les anciens partisans du Lord soient, soit morts, soit enfermés).

Il n'avait donc pas mis tous ses galions dans le même sac si on peut dire. Il avait, depuis la naissance de son fils, investis dans de nombreuses entreprises et organisations moldus qui représentaient, maintenant plus de 80% de son revenu total. Il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de sa famille et la sienne. Il voulait profiter de tout ce temps libre pour se rapprocher un peu de son fils, c'est pourquoi il accepta la proposition de Dumbledore : devenir professeur de Runes Anciennes (le dernier était mort avant les dernières vacances). Il aurait ainsi aussi la possibilité de passer plus de temps en compagnie de son compagnon. Malheureusement il avait apprit durant cette semaine que Remus et Sirius avaient été aussi nommé à un poste de professeur : DCFM-CD (défense contre les créatures dangereuses) pour Lupin et DCFM-SM (défense contre les sorts et malédictions) pour Black. En effet, cette année le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé de séparer cette matière en deux afin que les élèvent puissent rattraper le retard accumulé les années précédentes (avec les profs incompétents !)

***

Harry et Draco passèrent cette dernière semaine seuls en tête à tête. Les adultes ayant commencé de préparer leurs prochains cours et les amis de Harry ne voulant pas passer du temps avec le Serpentard, ils se retrouvaient donc tout les deux. Non pas que ça les déranger beaucoup mais Harry étaient quand même assez déçus du comportement de personnes qu'il considéré comme ses amis.

Malheureusement, le jour de la rentrée arriva bien trop vite pour tout le monde. Et bien sûr comme d'habitude personne n'été prêt à partir. Ron avait perdu ses chaussettes, Ginny ses capes et Draco ses livres de cours… Enfin à 10h15 et après moult crises de nerf de Molly, tous se mirent en route pour la gare Londres.

***

Dans le train, les Weasley et Hermione s'installèrent avec d'autres élèves de leur année de Gryffondor et Harry et Draco allèrent dans un compartiment libre :

- Je vais finir par croire qu'ils m'en veulent ! déclara Harry après que Draco ait mis sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu voulais rester avec eux plutôt qu'avec moi ?

- Non, mais j'aurais voulut ne pas choisir…

- Ça ce n'est pas possible mon amour, je ne supporte pas les belettes et c'est réciproque ! T'as bien vu pendant les vacances…

- Oui, mais tu pourrais faire un effort !

- J'en ai fait, je ne les insulte plus…

- Tu viens de les appeler « belette » !

- …quand ils sont là ! Mais s'ils ne m'entendent pas je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Toi, tu déteste mes parents et ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te demander de changer d'opinons sur eux…

- Mon opinion a bien changé d'ailleurs ! Ils se montrent civilisés avec moi depuis qu'on est ensemble, même Snape ne me lance plus son sarcasme à la figure !

- Mes parents pensent que s'ils te rejettent, je partirais avec toi et je ne reviendrais plus. Mais tes amis, eux, n'ont aucune envie que les choses change entre nous alors …

- Ouai …

Harry soupira, la situation était tendu depuis un certain temps et de tout évidence ça ne changerai pas de sitôt.

- Je me demande comment ça va se passer ce soir !

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, c'est quand on vous rejette qu'on peut voir qui sont vos véritables amis et bien pour moi, je serai fixer ce soir…

- Et tu pense qu'il va rester qui ?

- C'est bien là le problème… à mon avis il ne restera personne !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tous mes amis sont des enfants de Mangemort… et je suis sûr que Narcissa aura pris un malin plaisir à me descendre face à eux !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher, croit-moi !

Draco lui sourit même si ses yeux trahissaient son appréhension et vint embrasser Harry. Au même moment quelqu'un frappa puis entra dans leur cabine :

- Draco…

- Blaise…

- Potter…

- Zabini…

Un silence lourd s'en suivis où chacun observer les gestes de l'autre. Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement cette situation et puis ce regarder dans le blanc des yeux ça va bien 5min mais après c'est plutôt chiant, alors il se lança :

- Alors qu'es ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de te voir ici Zabini ?

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi Potter, depuis quand toi et Draco êtes « amis » ?

- Pourquoi t'es jaloux, tu ne supporte pas de voir que Draco et moi on puisse faire autre chose que de se tirer dans les pattes ?

- C'est vrai que ça change… la dernière fois que je vous est vu ensemble vous sembliez vous détester et puis pendant les vacances on m'a dit que Draco s'était cassé de chez lui pour te rejoindre… faut pas sortir de l'Académie des Aurors pour trouver ça louche, non ?

- Et en quoi ça peut bien t'intéresser Blaise ? intervint Draco.

- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ?

- C'est juste que ce n'est pas ton genre…

- Ouai bin faut croire que je deviens sentimental… salopris ! ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Draco sourit, il connaissait Blaise depuis toujours et il savait qu'il détestait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se demande d'ailleurs qui à put lui mettre le grappin dessus pour qu'il parle de « sentiments ».

- Es ce que je te compte toujours parmi mes amis Blaise, ou ses vacances t'ont fait changer d'avis sur moi ?

- Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis sur toi, je croyais que tu l'avais compris l'année dernière quand… mais attends ça veut dire que c'est lui qui… ? demanda-t-il en montrant Harry du doigt.

- Moi quoi ? répliqua Harry en se sentant agresser.

- Oui Blaise, c'est lui qui m'a mis enceint.

Draco, en effet, s'était confier à son meilleur ami quand il avait apprit la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Il avait ainsi découvert que comme lui, Blaise était gay mais restait très discret en ce qui concerne ses amants.

Ils passèrent donc le reste du voyage à discuter sans que personne ne les dérange.

***

Au moment de monter dans les diligences, Blaise se tourna vers un autre élève et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco qui se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait :

- Je n'y crois pas, TU SORS AVEC… s'écria-t-il mais Blaise avait rapidement mis sa main devant la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher de finir cette phrase.

Blaise poussa Draco en direction de leur diligence et rejoignirent Harry. Arrivé au château, ils se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant sa table. Si Harry était habitué à être dévisagé à la moindre apparition qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas le cas de son petit ami, qui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le train, était montré du doigt. Des élèves chuchotaient sur son passage, faisant ainsi circulaient les rumeurs les plus folle sur son compte.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait pris place à sa table, Harry avait compris que certains avaient remarqué que le prince des Serpentard avait quelque peu grossis pendant ses vacances, et contre tout attente aucun n'émis l'hypothèse qu'il était enceint (c'est bien connus, plus ça vous saute aux yeux et moins on le voit !). Il associé plutôt cette prise de poids à une luxueuse visite dans le sud de la France où la nourriture était riche mais cependant excellente. Il entendit même deux Poufsouffle dirent qu'il avait certainement reçu un sort dans le train (la guerre contre les Serpentard était connus !).

La répartition fut plus longue que d'habitude, au grand' âme de Ron dont l'estomac crier de plus en plus famine. Harry remarqua aussi, que les élèves envoyés à Serpentard cette année étaient moins nombreux que les années précédentes.

***

Cela faisait un mois que la rentrée avait eut lieu et les élèves croulaient sous les devoirs, sauf bien sûr Hermione et Draco qui mettaient un point d'honneur à ne jamais reporter au lendemain ce qu'on pouvait faire le jour même. Le lendemain, les élèves qui le souhaitaient, avaient la possibilité de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. C'est donc pour cette raison que tous s'activaient à finir leurs devoirs afin qu'ils puissent en profiter. Draco avait d'ailleurs menacé son petit ami la veille, pour qu'il les finisse, parce qu'il avait un besoin urgent de faire les boutiques et il ne le laisserait pas se défiler.

Il est vrai que les cours n'étaient pas de tout repos cette année. La double matière de DCFM donnait beaucoup de travail. Les cours de Remus étaient plus réfléchis et demandaient un maximum de concentration si on voulait réussir les devoirs à rendre, parce que la plupart des sujets étaient si pointus que la réponse n'était pas écrite dans le premier livre venus. Ceux de Sirius faisaient plutôt appelle à l'endurance, physique j'entends, parce que le cours en lui-même n'était composer que de sorts, plus ou moins compliqués, à connaitre par cœur. Alors quand il décréta que la pratique était mieux qu'un long discours et c'est ainsi que les élèvent avait appris à transpirer. Harry regrettait presque les temps où il devait seulement recopier le livre de cours (enfin au début seulement …). Draco, lui, avait de la chance, il n'assistait qu'à la théorie. Et oui il n'est pas très facile d'esquiver un sort quand vous être enceint de presque sept mois !!

Cependant il n'était pas en reste question travaille scolaire, surtout avec son père. Il avait en effet comme option Etude de Runes Anciennes et Lucius ne l'épargnait pas. En faite Lucius n'épargnait personne et ses élèves le trouvait strict, sadique, mais néanmoins compétent. A l'occasion, il était comparé au maitre des potions, surtout quand il retirait des points à toute autre maison n'étant pas Serpentard. Evidement personne ne se doutait que ces deux là étaient en couple, cette décision avait été prise par le directeur qui voulait néanmoins garder l'un de ses espions au cas où la situation deviendrait dangereuse avec les anciens Mangemorts.

Les professeurs avaient été surpris d'apprendre l'état dans lequel Draco se trouvait, mais affichèrent ensuite un air blasé en apprenant de qui. Potter ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde ! Cependant ils se montrèrent compréhensibles, et avait dispensé le Serpentard de certaines activé de cours, comme l'étude d'Augurey* dans leur habitat naturelle ou la confection de potion trop dangereuse.

Malheureusement, les élèves n'étaient pas tous aussi compréhensible et certains voyaient surtout que le prince des Serpentard était plus faible et donc une bien meilleure cible. Ceux qui détenaient la palme d'or en ce qui concerne les menaces et les insultes étaient bien sur les Serpentard. Seuls deux de ses anciens amis lui adressait la parole (autres que des menaces, parce que pour ça ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir été ses amis !), mais c'était les seuls qu'il considérait comme des amis alors…

***

Harry releva la tête, cela faisait des heures qu'il était sur cette dissertation et il l'avait enfin fini. Il lui avait fallut une grande partie de la nuit pour y arriver mais maintenant le cauchemar était enfin terminer (merci à Snape encore une fois !), c'est son petit serpent qui allait être content. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs, Draco avait était très clair, si il n'avait pas fini, ils ne pourraient pas aller à Pré-au-Lard et si ils n'y vont pas, Draco préconisait une énorme migraine pour la soirée… et on sait tous ce que ça veut dire !

Tiens quand on parle du loup… Draco venait d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor (Harry lui avait donné le mot de passe, et ses amis avaient crié au scandale, mais il s'en fichait ! Draco n'était pas en sécurité dans la sienne et puis, ils avaient aux moins la décence d'utiliser la salle sur demande s'ils voulaient se faire des câlins… ce n'est pas comme certains !).

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent à Pré-au-Lard, pour faire quelques achats. Harry et Draco se promenaient main dans la main quand Harry remarqua quelque chose :

- Dray ?

- Oui chéri…

- Pourquoi exactement as-tu emmené ta malle aux sept serrures avec toi ?

- Parce que… répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu verras bien, en plus on est bientôt arrivé !

Le Gryffondor regarda autours de lui pour deviner où l'emmener son petit ami, mais ne vit que des boutiques de vêtement. Il paniqua légèrement en pensant qu'il voulait encore acheter des vêtements pour les jumeaux, mais une fois entré dans la dite boutique, ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'arrière du magasin. Là la gérante, apparemment, s'adressa à Draco :

- Votre commande est arrivée Mr Malfoy, lui dit-elle d'une voix toute mielleuse (elle savait reconnaitre quelqu'un qui avait un bon compte en banque à des kilomètre, Harry en était sur !).

- Très bien… montrez-les-moi ! lui répondit-il tout excité.

- Les voilà…

La femme lui donna un paquet qui contenait, apparemment, de petits morceaux de tissus. Quand Draco les vit, ses yeux se mirent à briller encore plus, puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui en montra un. Le morceau de tissu était en fait une broderie qui représentait un lion et un serpent entrelacés ainsi qu'une couronne sur le haut du dessin, transpercée d'une épée. Il trouvait ce dessin très jolie, avec ses couleurs qui mariées parfaitement l'agent et l'or, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi son petit dragon était si excité.

- A voir ta tête, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est ? demanda le dit dragon.

- On peut dire ça ouai…

- C'est un blason, le notre, enfin si il te plait. J'ai essayé de mélanger ceux de nos deux familles… alors ?

- Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble celui de ma famille, mais je trouve celui-là très beau… mais c'est pour quoi faire et pourquoi y en a autant ?

- Bin, en fait, je voulais les faire coudre sur les vêtements des bébés…

Harry n'aurait pas dut être surpris, il commençait à bien connaitre son compagnon. L'apparence était quelque chose de très important pour Draco ainsi que la famille, et donc cette histoire de blason s'expliquer assez bien. Harry accepta donc que cette femme mette ces derniers sur les affaires de ses enfants.

***

Deux heures plus tard (même avec la magie, ça met du temps surtout quand on a trois tonnes de fringues !!), ils sortirent de la boutique. Ils furent très vite alertés par un bruit d'explosion à la sortie du village et se mirent donc à courir vers les arbres le bordant. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Blaise et Théo qui les avaient vus sortir de la boutique de vêtement :

- Qu'es ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Les Mangemorts… ils veulent faire comprendre à Dumbledore qu'ils sont encore là et qu'ils n'arrêteront pas la lutte ! répondit Théo.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Draco.

- Mon père vient de me le dire !

- Ok, bon on va rester planquer dans cette forêt et on va essayer d'atteindre la cabane hurlante…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas question que tu reste à proximité des Mangemorts dans ton état…

- Non, je voulais dire pourquoi le cabane hurlante ?

- On rejoindra Poudlard plus rapidement par là !

- Ok alors en route, s'exclama Blaise.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc un peu plus dans la forêt afin de passer inaperçu, mais, arrivé devant d'énorme rocher disposé en cercle, ils eurent le déplaisir de croiser Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle leur envoya plusieurs sorts et Harry poussa Draco vers l'un des rochers pour le protéger. Une lutte acharnée s'engagea donc entre la Mangemorte et les trois élèves (Draco n'avait pas le droit de faire trop de magie, ça le fatiguait trop !). Au bout de quelques minutes les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent au centre du cercle de pierre et ils durent se jeter au sol pour éviter un autre sort. Au même moment une forte lumière blanche les entoura et ils plongèrent dans l'inconscience…

* * *

* Oiseau maigre et d'apparence lugubre, semblable à un vautour de couleur vert foncé, presque noir, originaire de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Habituellement dissimulé dans des buissons épineux, l'Augurey ne sort que sous la pluie battante. Son cri était jadis considéré comme un présage de mort, mais on sait maintenant que l'Augurey ne fait que chanter à l'approche de la pluie. Il se nourrit essentiellement d'insectes et de fées. Ses plumes repoussent l'encre. (D'après encyclopedie – hp . org)

Et voilà, encore un chapitre… alors verdict ?


	6. ALLER SIMPLE POUR…

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça ma fait très plaisir =D. Je sais que la fin du dernier chapitre était un peu sadique mais c'était pour garder un peu de suspense ! sans plus attendre voilà donc la suite… Bonne lecture ^^

***

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Aller simple pour…**

* * *

***

Poudlard était en effervescence, le survivant ainsi que trois élèves de Serpentard avaient disparus. Et la cause avait été une attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard. Vous-savez-qui était peut-être mort mais ses sbires ne se lassaient pas de torturer et tuer des gens, seulement pour prouver leur suprématie. Les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick, et Hagrid étaient les responsables des élèves durant cette sortie, les professeurs de DCFM étant en mission pour l'Ordre. Ils avaient tant bien que mal réussis à ramener les élèves au château pendant que les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors combattaient les Mangemorts, mais durant l'appel dans la grande salle ils s'étaient aperçu qu'il en manquait quatre et que l'un des quatre était le garçon qui avait survécu…

Le professeur Dumbledore était donc présentement dans son bureau en train d'écouter le rapport de Kingsley sur les événements de cette après midi. A la nouvelle de la disparition d'Harry Potter, ils avaient fouillé entièrement le village, mais leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné :

- Vous êtes sur qu'il n'est plus à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda le directeur.

- Oui, aucun trace de lui ou même des trois autres, la dernière fois qu'ils ont étaient vus ils courraient en direction du château.

- Les passages secrets, la cabane hurlante… ?

- Aucune trace.

- Qu'en est-il des Mangemorts ?

- On en a eut trois, des anciens élèves : Marcus Flint, Terence Higgs et Adrian Pucey.

- Et les autres se sont enfuis ?

- Oui, quand Bellatrix Lestrange est arrivé sur la grande place et ils ont tous transplané.

- Comme si elle avait fini son boulot…

- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait put kidnapper Potter ?

- Peut-être…

A ce moment là, quatre furies pénétrèrent dans le bureau directorial sans prendre la peine de frapper :

- Albus que c'est-il passé ? demanda Remus.

- Il y a eut une attaque à Pré-au-Lard peu après que vous soyer partis.

- Et Harry ? demanda Sirius.

- Et mon fils ? demandèrent Severus et Lucius.

- Ils ont disparus… ainsi que deux autres de leurs camarades !

- Qui ?

- Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

- Ils ont été enlevés ?

- Nous n'en savons pas plus malheureusement.

- Ça c'est encore un coup de cette sa garce… murmura Lucius.

- Elle aurait eut des raisons de vouloir Potter et Draco mais pourquoi emmener les autres ? demanda Severus.

- Aucune idée, elle s'est peut être servis d'eux pour les attirer dans un piège…

- On se calme, personne ne nous dit qu'ils sont entre les mains des Mangemorts… commença Remus

- Ils doivent bien être quelque part tout de même, ils ne se sont pas volatilisés…

Lucius regarda Black qui venait de parler, puis il se tourna vers son compagnon, pour enfin regarder le directeur. Ce dernier avait le sentiment d'avoir la réponse à cette question mais c'est comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'accéder à cette information puis, subitement la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il sourit, se leva pour prendre un livre sur l'une de ses étagères et le tendit à Lucius. L'ancien Serpentard regarda la couverture, il s'agissait d'un album de promotion datant de 1977 :

- Je crois qu'on sait où ils sont maintenant… je viens juste de m'en souvenir, déclare le directeur.

- Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? demanda Remus.

- Mais de quoi vous parler ? demanda Sirius qui une fois n'est pas coutume, n'avait pas comprit l'allusion à l'album.

***

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autours de lui. Draco était pelotonné à ses coté, Blaise et Théo étaient un peu plus loin étroitement enlacés. Il se leva et réveilla les autres. Une fois réveillé, Draco regarda autours de lui. La forêt lui paraissait moins dense, les arbres moins grand et plus éparse, et les rochers qui les entourés, bien plus visible. Il s'approcha et remarqua une espèce de pierre rouge sur l'un de ces rochers et ce demanda où il était exactement :

- On est où à votre avis ? demanda-t-il.

- On a l'air d'être toujours à Pré-au-Lard… enfin je pense ! répondit Théo.

- Je suis d'accord, même si l'endroit semble avoir changé…

- On est dans un cromlech ! s'exclama Draco, qui se souvint qu'il avait déjà vus cet étrange cercle dans l'un de ses manuels d'histoire de la magie.

- Hein ? demanda Harry.

- Un cromlech est un monument mégalithique fait d'une suite de menhirs disposés en cercles. Il se compose en général, de plusieurs dizaines de pierres plantées en terre, récita son petit ami.

- Ravis de le savoir, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec notre affaire ?

- Un cromlech était un lieu particulièrement puissant pour faire toute sorte de magie au Moyen-âge…

- Et ?

- Et rien du tout, je pensais que ça pouvait être important de le savoir !

- Et bien merci pour ce petit cours d'histoire, mais si on rentrait parce que je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais, je suis sûr qu'on doit déjà être en retard et ils doivent se demander où on est passé ! proposa le Gryffondor.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cabane hurlante qui était le chemin le plus rapide pour atteindre Poudlard, tout en restant sur ses gardes, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir d'autres Mangemort dans le coin. D'ailleurs où elle était passé l'autre psychopathe ?

Cinq minutes plus tard ils y étaient et là Harry remarqua quelque chose de surprenant : la maison, sensé être inhabité depuis des années, était dépourvus de toute poussière et d'objets cassés…Il se dit stupidement que peut être quelqu'un avait découvert cette cachette et se fit une note mental d'en parler à Sirius quand il le verrait. Mais à part ça, il ne s'y attarda pas trop, il fallait rentrer le plus vite possible à l'école avant d'avoir des problèmes.

Ils empruntèrent le tunnel et déboulèrent au milieu du parc sous le sol-cogneur. Une fois sortis, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le parc, juste quelques élèves assis au bord du lac. Soudain quelqu'un les interpella :

- Petits voyous, vous n'êtes même pas capables de respecter l'interdiction de l'approcher cette arbre vous avez donc tellement envi de mourir !

- Mr Rusard, nous en avions besoin pour revenir de Pré-au-Lard… commença Harry.

- Et en plus vous vous êtes autorisé une petite excursion au village… la punition va être à la hauteur de la faute commise soyez en sur jeunes gens !

- Mais …

Harry observa le concierge, il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il paraissait plus… jeune ! Et où était passé miss Teigne ? Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui s'empressa de demander :

- Pourrait-on voir le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas… nous voulons lui parler un point c'est tout ! lança Draco, qui n'avait pas l'intention de se faire interroger par un cracmol. (C'est qu'il est susceptible depuis quelque temps !!)

Rusard le regarda d'un regard noir, ces élèves n'avaient vraiment aucun respect. Cependant il les conduisit au bureau du directeur, non sans maudire tout ces élèves qui lui pourrissaient la vie et dont il aimerait tant se débarrasser.

***

Le professeur Dumbledore était dans son bureau, mangeant tranquillement des bonbons au citron, quand le concierge ainsi que quatre jeune gens le dérangèrent :

- Monsieur, j'ai surpris ces voyous, sortant du tunnel du sol cogneur à l'instant, ils disent qu'ils étaient partis se balader à Pré-au-Lard.

- Merci Argus, vous pouvait disposer.

Le concierge le salua puis il sortit. Il espéré secrètement qu'il les renverrait pour avoir violé autant de règles de l'école en un seul jour.

Cependant le directeur fit signe aux élèves de s'assoir et leur proposa un bonbon au citron qu'ils refusèrent sauf Draco qui mourrait de faim :

- Bien, je ne crois pas vous connaitre Messieurs ! Bien que certain d'entre vous me rappel nettement quelqu'un… dit-il en souriant à l'encontre de Draco et Harry.

- Avant de vous expliquer, pourriez-vous nous donner la date d'aujourd'hui s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry.

- Nous sommes le 2 octobre 1977.

- 1977 !! On est retourné dans le passé… mais comment ? murmura Draco.

- C'est aussi la question que je me pose ! déclara Dumbledore, mais donnez-moi vos noms pour commencer.

- Je suis Harry Potter, lui c'est Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et enfin Théodore Nott.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, vous et Mr Malfoy êtes le portrait de vos père respectifs…

- Je ne demande pas lequel ! murmura une nouvelle fois Draco.

- Pardon ?

- En faite Monsieur, j'ai deux pères alors j'imagine que vous faite référence à Lucius en parlant de la ressemblance.

Le directeur, qui vraisemblablement ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation, resta silencieux quelque instant avant de reprendre :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse… enfin bref, il est inutile d'être aussi précis, je ne demande pas une biographie complète… cependant je voudrais savoir si vous avait une petite idée du comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ici ?

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, en faite je me souviens qu'on était en train de se battre avec Lestrange…

- Rodolphus ?

- Non Bellatrix !

- Bien… continuer !

- On se battait contre elle quand on a était pris dans une espèce de lumière blanche et après on s'est évanouis. Quand on s'est réveillé, on était à Pré-au-Lard, mais pas dans notre époque, expliqua Harry.

- Où étiez-vous exactement à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Dans la forêt… là où il avait le truc avec les cailloux…

- Le cromlech, Harry ! répliqua Draco, tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle !!

- Si si c'est juste que je ne me souvenais plus du nom…

Draco lança un regard noir à son petit ami, c'était bien la peine qu'il explique quelque chose pour cette tête de mule !

- Voilà qui explique tout ! s'exclama le Directeur.

- Comment ça Monsieur ?

- Et bien, j'ai un vielle amis qui travail au département des mystères, au Ministère de la magie, qui a travaillé pendant des années sur ce cromlech-là. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il aurait certain pouvoir. Il y a, en effet, des sortes de cristaux de différentes couleurs sur chacun des menhirs…

- Oui, celui que j'ai vu avait un cristal rouge et celui d'à coté un bleu…

- D'après ses recherches, il a constaté que si un sort venait à atteindre l'un de ces cristaux, ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du cercle, pouvait subir certains changements. Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait parlé d'un de ses livres qu'il avait malencontreusement oublier dans ce cercle et après avoir lancer un sort de stupéfixion sur le cristal blanc juste au dessus, il était parti en fumée… ça lui a prit encore quelque autres année avant qu'il se rende compte qu'en lançant l'exact opposé du sort lancé la première fois, il pouvait redonner sa vraie forme à son livre… il n'en était d'ailleurs pas fâché parce qu'il y tenait beaucoup !

- Mais on ne sait pas quel sort elle a utilisé, et même sur quel cristal il est tombé !! s'angoissa Draco, en maudissant sa chère tante Bellatrix.

- Il existe surement des milliers de combinaisons possibles… murmura Blaise.

- Oui, j'en ai bien peur… mais je vais contacter mon ami pour qu'il travaille sur votre problème, et en attendant vous resterez ici !

Les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. De toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'ils avaient le choix…

***

Afin qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur études dans le Poudlard du passé, le directeur leur avait dit qu'il faudrait modifier quelque peu leur apparence. Il leur offrit donc des sortes de petits pendentifs en argents qu'ils devraient porter en permanence. Celui d'Harry représentait un lion, celui de Draco un dragon, un serpent pour Théo et un ours pour Blaise. Les pendentifs avaient pour effet de modifié l'apparence de quelqu'un toute en gardant quand même un peu de lui. Ainsi Harry vit ses cheveux noirs s'allonger jusqu'à toucher ses épaules, sa peau et ses yeux verts s'éclaircissant légèrement. Draco, lui, avait désormais les cheveux plus foncé, et sa peau était moins laiteuse. Cependant il gardait la couleur de ses yeux. Les cheveux de Blaise étaient plus courts et son visage devint moins rond, plus dur. Théo, quant à lui, devint brun avec une peau bien plus bronzé. Lui aussi garda ses yeux de la même couleur.

Le directeur leur avait aussi attribué de nouveau nom de famille et dit à Harry et Draco que vus la situation actuelle, il serait plus prudent qu'ils se fassent passer pour marier. En effet, il était peu courant de voir un élève enceint à seulement 16 ans et il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient rejetés ou menacés à cause de ça. Ainsi Harry et Draco prirent le nom de Parker (né Andrews pour Draco si jamais certains posaient la question), Blaise et Théo devinrent Blaise Cooper et Théodore Green. Les familles Parker, Andrews, Green et Cooper étaient de grandes familles de sorciers américains au sang pur, ce qui leur serait surement d'un grand secours surtout pour ceux qui étaient à Serpentard. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Harry et Draco avaient été mariés si jeune et pourquoi ils attendaient des jumeaux !

***

Lucius et Severus sortirent du bureau du directeur, il était inutile d'argumenter plus, ils n'auraient pas gain de cause. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leurs appartements et une fois à l'intérieur Lucius explosa :

- Comment il peut nous dire que tout va bien ce VIEUX DEBRIS ! Comment es ce qu'il peut rester là sans rien faire pour eux… il pourrait les aider, MAIS NON, Monsieur préfère rester tranquillement là à S'EMPIFFRER DE SUCRERIE ! « Il y a une raison à chaque chose Lucius, qui sommes nous pour aller contre le destin » je t'en foutrais moi _un destin_… il n'est pas question que je reste là à me tourner les pouces pendant que MON BEBE RISQUE SA VIE… tu m'entends Severus ??

Le dit Severus s'était assis sur l'un des fauteuils et attendait patiemment que son mari se calme.

- Oui je t'entends très bien mon amour…

- Oh ne commence pas à essayer de m'amadouer avec des mots tendres tu veux, pourquoi tu n'a rien dit tout à l'heure, tu es d'accord avec lui… tu es de son coté c'est ça ??

- Je ne suis du coté de personne, je…

- Comment peux-tu ne rien dire… tu sais ce qui va se passer, tu sais ce qui va arriver à notre fils… n'as-tu donc aucun cœur !

- Arrête s'il te plait, je me souviens très bien de ça… mais je me souviens aussi que tout va s'arranger, Lucius…

- Tout ne s'est pas arrangé… tu n'étais pas là le soir où ils sont revenus… je peux te dire que jamais il n'oubliera et que rien ne pourra changer ça ! Draco ne sera plus jamais le même quand il reviendra !

- Je sais que ce qu'ils ont vécu était très dur…

- Très dur ! Severus, comment aurais-tu réagie si ça nous était arrivé à nous ? Je ne veux même as pensé à l'état dans lequel j'aurai été… et je sais que tu n'aurais pas été mieux. Je me trompe ?

- Non …

- Alors pourquoi n'envisages-tu pas de les aider ?

- Parce que je ne pense pas qu'aux mauvaises choses qui se sont passé mais aussi aux bonnes. Toi qui te souviens si bien, dit-moi où nous serions s'ils n'avaient pas fais ce voyage dans le temps ?

- On n'en sait rien, peut-être que ça se serai arranger…

- Je ne crois pas non, si Draco n'y avait pas mis son grain de sable, il ne serait sans doute jamais venu au monde !

Lucius se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le visage défait. Il est vrai que son fils avait eut beaucoup d'influence dans le passé et il ne pouvait pas mettre sa vie en péril pour essayer de changer les choses. La vie telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui était le résultat de ce qui s'était passé avant et il devait prendre en compte ce fait. Il aurait voulut tuer cet homme qui ferait tant de mal à son fils unique, mais il savait qu'il était mort il y longtemps aujourd'hui, tué par la personne la plus improbable qui soit…

Severus s'avança vers son mari, le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. A travers ce baiser il voulait lui faire oublier toute cette tristesse parce qu'il savait très bien que Draco n'avait pas était le seul à souffrir cette année là et il savait que Lucius en serait éternellement marqué.

***

Dans une autre chambre du château, Remus expliquait à son compagnon qu'Harry Parker, un garçon qui était dans leur dortoir en sixième année, était en faite son filleule. Cette déclaration fit naitre des tas de souvenirs en Sirius et peu à peu il se rendit compte que le fils de son meilleur ami était loin d'être en sécurité à cette époque là…

* * *

Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 6, alors vous en pensez quoi ? La suite prochainement… :)


	7. LE PASSE !

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^. Alors je vous préviens que les chapitres à partir de celui-là se passent seulement dans le passé ! Voilà sans plus attendre la suite… Bonne lecture ^^

***

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : … Le passé !!**

* * *

***

Le directeur avait prévenu les voyageurs dans le temps que le lendemain il les présenterait à l'ensemble du corps enseignant ainsi qu'aux élèves qui assisteront à leur répartition. Harry était un peu perturbé. D'un coté il voulait être avec Draco à Serpentard, mais d'un autre coté il aurait bien vécu ces quelques semaines, voir ces quelques mois, avec ses parents afin de mieux les connaître. Et puis si le Choixpeau lui sortait encore qu'il aurait parfaitement sa place dans la maison des vert et argent, lui se voyait mal partager son quotidien avec tout ces futurs Mangemorts et accessoirement ses beaux parents.

Draco, ainsi que Théo et Blaise, ne se posait pas autant de question, et il n'était même pas envisageable pour lui d'aller ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Draco espérait très fort que le fait de s'être lier avec un Gryffondor ne le ferrait pas intégrer cette maison (là c'est sûr, ses parents ne lui adresseraient pas la parole !!).

Le lendemain, le directeur les mena donc dans la salle des professeurs afin de les présenter. Officiellement, ils venaient de l'école de sorcellerie de Salem et effectuer un stage de quelques mois afin de se perfectionner dans certaine matières. En entrant, ils reconnurent tout de suite le professeur McGonagall ainsi que les professeur Flitwick et Chourave. Cependant le professeur Slughorn, qui enseigner les potions leur était inconnu. Harry eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'il devait être d'un caractère bien meilleur que Snape. Draco, lui, pensait tout le contraire et se désila de ne pas avoir son père en cours (il ne serait sans doute pas privilégié cette fois).

L'expérience du petit déjeuner fut bien pire surtout pour Draco. Si les professeurs s'étaient montrés concilient en se qui concerne son état, il craignait que les élèves ne le soient pas autant.

Leur arrivée dans la grande salle au coté de la directrice adjointe fut sensation et comme il s'y attendait beaucoup de gens murmuré sur le passage de Draco. Le professeur McGonagall posa le tabouret ainsi que le Choixpeau sur l'estrade et attendit que le directeur parle. Il n'eut même pas à demander le silence, vus que tous étaient quasiment bouche baie devant le quatuor :

- Mes chers enfants, aujourd'hui quatre de vos camarades sont arrivés de Salem pour faire un stage de perfectionnement à Poudlard. Je vous demande donc de les accueillir avec le plus grand soin. La date de leur départ n'a pas été encore fixée mais cela ne devrait pas arriver avant quelques mois… Ils seront donc répartis dans les différentes maisons afin qu'ils puissent suivre le même emploi du temps que vous.

Il fit un geste au professeur McGonagall afin qu'elle débute cette répartition :

- Parker Harry.

Harry s'avança vers le tabouret, s'y assis et sentis qu'on lui mit le Choixpeau :

- Tient tient tient, tu n'es pas vraiment qui tu semble être… voyons ça, un Potter, comme c'est intéressent, comme tout ceux de ta famille je vois que tu as de nombreuse qualité qui ferrait que tu serais un très bon élément à Gryffondor, mais… jamais aucun d'entre eux n'a eut ce petit coté espiègle et manipulateur qui ferrait de toi un parfait Serpentard… alors où vais-je te mettre ?

- Si ça peut vous aider vous avez opté pour Gryffondor avant… enfin je veux dire après… enfin… t'as compris quoi !

- Oui, donc tu voudrais y retourner ou tenter de nouvelle expérience… sans mauvaises pensées cela va sans dire !

- Je souhaite rester là où j'étais… où je serais !

- Bien si tu es sûr… GRYFFONDOR !!

La table des rouge et or applaudit et accueillis bien volontiers arrivant.

- Parker Draco.

Draco lança un petit coup d'œil à sa tendre moitié avant de s'avancer.

- Encore quelqu'un qui n'es pas vraiment lui !!

- Et encore t'as pas fini… y en a deux autre après moi !

- Bon, voyons voir qu'est ce que nous allons faire de toi… je vois beaucoup de chose et le fait que tu attendes des enfants ne m'aide pas… Où étais-tu avant ?

- A Serpentard.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas un endroit très plaisant pour un jeune homme dans ton état… Et puis, ne voudrais-tu pas être avec ton mari ?

- A Gryffondor !! Pas question ! Mettez-moi à Serpentard.

- Si tu es sûr… alors ce sera SERPENTARD !!

A la table des vert et argent on ne savait pas trop comment réagirent, après tout qu'es ce qu'un type enceint pouvait bien faire à Serpentard. Apparemment les autres maisons pensaient la même chose puisqu'aucune ne réagis à l'annonce du Choixpeau. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Draco avant que celui-ci gagne sa table afin de lui montrait son soutient.

- Cooper Blaise.

Blaise, d'un air confiant mis directement le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit qu'il parle :

- Alors, Mr Zabini, avec vous aucune hésitation, vous avez toutes les qualités pour être un excellent… SERPENTARD !!

Baise se dirigea donc vers Draco, sous les faibles applaudissements des élèves de Poudlard.

- Green Théodore.

D'un air fataliste, Théo se dirigea à son tour vers l'estrade pour close cette répartition :

- Théodore vous portait le même prénom que votre père, ce qui ne vous rend pas justice, je suis désolé de dire ça mais c'est le pire crétin qu'il m'est été donné de voir et pourtant je connais Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle… enfin passons… donc j'aurais tendance à hésiter pour vous… dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?

- Serpentard !

- Et je suppose que vous voulait y être de nouveau ?

- J'aimerais assez… enfin ça serai plus pratique pour… répondit-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- Stop !! Je n'ai aucune envi de voir d'autres images salaces défilaient dans ta tête, c'est bon j'ai compris… petit pervers, va ! Donc se sera SERPENTARD !!

Les applaudissements se firent rare pour lui aussi, et il s'empressa d'aller à sa table.

A la table des Gryffondor, la consternation était de mise : comment Dumbledore avait put laisser entrer trois futur Mangemorts en plus de ceux qui étaient déjà là ?

Harry souris en entendant ces propos, ils ne pouvaient être plus éloignés de la vérité. A ce moment une jeune fille rousse s'approcha de lui :

- Salut je m'appelle Lily, je suis la préfète de Gryffondor.

- Salut moi c'est Harry.

- Alors … c'est bizarre que tu sois avec nous alors que les autres sont à Serpentard.

- C'est quoi le problème en fait ?

- C'est juste qu'il n'y ait pas de maison qui se déteste plus que Serpentard et Gryffondor !! Et ce Draco c'est … ton frère ?

- Mon frère ? Tu trouves qu'on se ressemble ?

- Non, mais comme vous portait le même nom…

Harry lui souris et d'autre fille de Gryffondor se rapprochèrent pour écouter la réponse à la question de la préfète :

- En fait, Draco et moi, nous sommes marié… répondit-il en lui montrant son alliance.

- Marié ?? Mais vous êtes si jeune… répliqua Lily.

- C'est un mariage arrangé… mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer ! rajouta-t-il en voyant la mine sombre de son interlocutrice.

Sa dernière phrase ne passa pas inaperçu au fond de la table là où se trouver les maraudeurs, qui l'observaient de loin afin de savoir un peu à qui ils avaient affaire.

A la table des Serpentard l'ambiance était assez similaire, a ceux-ci prés que les élève ne s'adressaient pas directement à Draco vus qu'il était entre ses amis. Mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de lui jeter quelques regards intéressés. Lucius Malfoy, préfet en chef cette année, se mit à les questionner :

- Alors comme ça vous venez d'Amérique ?

- Oui, Répondit Théo.

- Et donc vous aller suivre les mêmes cours que nous, dormir dans notre dortoir, passer du temps dans notre salle commune… ?

- C'est exact ! lança Blaise.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème dans ce cas !

- A oui et lequel je te pris ? répondit Draco.

- Toi !

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a entre toi et l'autre Parker ?

- Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas…

- Et moi je crois que si… tu crois qu'on va accepter un espion dans notre maison !

- Un espion ?

- Oui, les Serpents ne trainent pas avec les Lions, ça serait plutôt tout le contraire, on est en guerre…

- Tu ne crois pas que t'exagère un peu là ? Tu trouve que la guerre, la vraie, n'est pas assez présente, il faut qu'il y en est aussi ici ?

- Va demander aux Gryffondor, c'est eux qui nous traitent comme des criminels !

- Et qu'est ce que ça à avoir avec moi ?

- Si tu traines avec ce Gryffon, il y a deux possibilités, soit c'est toi, soit c'est lui le traitre !

- Ce Gryffon comme tu l'appelles c'est mon mari, et je ne vais pas l'ignorer parce que je suis dans la maison Serpentard et lui non, et aucun de nous ne vas s'empresser de _trahir_ les maisons auxquelles on appartient … c'est juste trop nulle cette façon de penser !

- Harry est quelqu'un de loyale et jamais il ne ferrait de mal à quelqu'un intentionnellement ! continua Théo.

- On a été placé ici pour une bonne raison, alors on y est on y reste un point c'est tout ! finis Blaise.

- Très bien, mais à la moindre incartade ou au moindre soupçon, on s'occupera de vous !

Lucius se leva suivit de ses fidèles _amis_ et partis en cours. Severus était resté quelques instants supplémentaires afin d'observer les nouveaux. Il savait que son petit ami était toujours arrogant et froid envers les gens qui afficher leurs préférences alors que lui ne pouvait pas sous peine de représailles. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et Lucius avait sans cesse peur que quelqu'un les surprenne et le rapporte à son père, qui s'empresserait de le renier. L'homosexualité n'avait pas sa place dans les valeurs familiales des Malfoy et il le savait très bien. Mais comme on le dit si bien, on ne choisie pas la personne dont on va tomber amoureux et Lucius avait eut un véritable coup de foudre pour son meilleur ami. Alors voir que deux sangs purs de même sexe mariés par leur parents, cela le rendait triste et même envieux.

Severus ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais il éprouvait de la sympathie pour Draco, peut-être le fait de le voir enceint le rendait plus fragile et il aurait voulut pouvoir le protéger. IL secoua la tête et rejoignis les autre pour le cours de botanique.

***

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le passé, deux semaines où les cours se succédaient les uns après les autres. Les Serpentard avaient fini par accepter Draco, Blaise et Théo et même la présence d'Harry parfois, ce qui lui values des relations plutôt distantes avec les rouges et or. Certains comprenaient pourquoi il restait avec les vert et argents, il voulait être avec son mari, mais d'autre s'obstinaient à le détester pour ça.

Harry était présentement dans la bibliothèque en train de finir son devoir de potion quand il vit débarquer son petit ami, l'air passablement furieux :

- Chéri qu'es ce qui se passe ?

- Oh RIEN, comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas faire un pas dans cette FICHUE école sans qu'on m'observe de travers soit parce que je suis ENCEINT soir parce que je suis à SERPENTARD, c'est au choix !!! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas …

- Dray… qu'es ce que je pourrais faire pour que ça aille mieux ?

- Me débarrasser de tous ces parasites !

- Mais encore…

- Je voudrais être tranquille pendant une heure ou deux, mais où que j'aille y a toujours quelqu'un pour me suivre…

Harry fouilla dans son sac et en sortis sa cape d'invisibilité :

- Tiens, va te balader, mais fait quand même attention !

- Merci mon amour… répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Draco prit la cape et sortis de la bibliothèque. Il mit la cape et décida d'arpenter les couloirs tout en rêvassant. Depuis son arrivé il se sentait un peu seul, Blaise et Théo passé le maximum de temps ensemble, et Lily avait parfaitement adopté Harry, mais de son coté ses parents ne semblaient pas beaucoup l'appréciés. Lucius l'ignorait la plupart du temps et Severus était bien trop occupé avec ses potions pour lui portait attention. Il se demandait même s'ils étaient déjà ensemble…

Ses réflexions le menèrent tout droit dans les cachots près des salles désaffectés. Il entendit des voix et se dirigea dans leur direction afin de connaitre leurs propriétaires. Il passa dans un couloir qui le mena tout droit à ce qui serait la réserve de son père. Il fronça les sourcils et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il vit Lucius montait sur Severus, lui enjambait les hanches, puis passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Maintenant que j'ai réussi à te faire quitter tes chaudrons cinq minute, que vais-je faire de toi ? ronronna-t-il, en se baissant pour embrasser la bouche de son amant.

Ce dernier répondit avec ferveur, se cambrant pour approfondir le baiser, gémissant doucement tandis que la langue de Lucius taquinait la sienne.

- Ça fait des semaines qu'on s'est pas vus, je t'ai manqué j'espère ? dit Lucius qui ronronnait toujours alors qu'il créait dans le cou de Severus un véritable chemin de doux baisers, faisant doucement frissonner le brun.

- Tu n'as même pas idée… murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blond tout en laissant sa langue serpenter sur sa peau délicatement nacré et sensible.

Tout deux gémirent sous le traitement de l'autre et Severus descendit sa main un peu plus bas et vint toucher une zone très sensible du blond :

- Oh Merlin, Severus… siffla-t-il.

- Tu aimes ça, hein? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et chaud, sans déplacer sa main. Il regardait le blond d'un air affamé et empoigna son membre pour lui procurait de douces caresses.

- Oh Merlin, oui, Sev… plus vite !

Severus accéda à sa requête et accéléra le rythme. Le blond haletait, gémissait entre les mains experte de son amant, si bien qu'après quelque minute de se traitement il jouit violement dans la main de Severus.

Lucius se laissa tomber sur le dos au côté de Severus, qui lui laissa quelque minute pour récupérer avant de se jeter de nouveau sur son petit ami et de prendre d'autorité sa bouche.

S'en était trop pour Draco qui prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuis en direction de sa salle commune. Non mais vraiment, il faudrait qu'il leur apprenne à fermer les portes quand il aurait cinq minutes, ça faisait déjà la deuxième fois qu'il les surprenait en pleine action !

***

Il enleva la cape quelques mètres avant sa destination et la rangea dans sa poche. Au dernier croisement il évita de justesse un sort perdu mais un deuxième le percuta de plein fouet et le projeta vers le mur le plus proche. Blaise, qui avait vus la scène, courus vers lui :

- Dray ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… qu'es ce qui se passe ici ?

- Bataille rangé entre les Lions et les Serpents… viens je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie.

- Où est Harry ?

- Je vais le chercher, t'inquiète pas, on vous rejoint là-bas ! déclara Théo qui avait suivis Blaise.

Blaise aida Draco à se lever tout en restant attentif à ce qu'aucun autre sort ne les touche.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint la grande salle en compagnie de sa mère, il lui parlait des cours de DCFM quand il fit Théo courir vers lui :

- Harry, c'est Draco, il a reçu un sort, Blaise l'a emmené à l'infirmerie…

Théo n'eut même pas le temps de finir ses explications que Harry se précipitai hors de la salle. Il parcourra les deux étages qui le séparé de l'infirmerie en courant et déboula dans cette dernière :

- Dray !

- Je suis là Harry, répondit le concerné en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Draco était allongé sur l'un des lits et Emma, l'assistante stagiaire de Mme Pomfresh, l'examinait :

- Comment tu vas mon amour ?

- Ça va, j'ai juste un gros bleu dans le dos à cause du mur mais sinon tout va bien !

- Et les bébés ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Emma.

- Etonnement, ils vont très bien Mr Parker, le sort ne semble pas les avoir affectés.

- Alors tout va bien ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, Mr Parker, répondit-elle avant de rejoindre le bureau de l'infirmière.

- Non Draco, tout ne va pas bien…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça chéri, elle vient de dire que…

- QUI t'a lancé ce sort ?

- Aucune idée… commença Draco.

- C'était un Gryffondor… répondit Blaise.

- Lequel ?

- Harry, qu'es ce que…

- Blaise, LEQUEL ??

- Pettigrow…

Harry furieux, sortis de l'infirmerie et commença à monter des marches de l'escalier jusqu'au septième étage. Il arriva vers le portrait de la grosse dame et lui cracha le mot de passe avant de pénétrait dans sa salle commune. Il repéra très vite les maraudeurs et se dirigea vers eux. Sa magie crépitait tout autours de lui, ce qui fit s'enfuir bon nombre d'élèves. D'un geste de la main il cloua Pettigrow au mur et s'avança vers lui. Les autres maraudeurs étaient bien trop surpris par la puissance émanant du nouveau pour s'interposer :

- Espèce de sale vermine, si jamais tu t'approche de nouveau de mon mari ou que tu fais mine de le regarder de travers je te jure que va le sentir passer, c'est clair ?

Peter était trop apeuré pour dire quoi que se soit ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère d'Harry :

- EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR PETTIGROW ?

- C'est…c'est…cla…clair…

- Cette remarque vaut aussi pour chacun d'entre vous, si jamais Draco se retrouve de nouveau à l'infirmerie à cause d'un élève de cette école… je jure devant Merlin que je n'aurai aucune pitié, C'EST COMPRIS !!

Les vitres des fenêtres explosèrent et les quelques élèves qui étaient restés dans la salle commune se jetèrent au sol de peur d'être les prochaines cibles, pendant que Harry, loin d'être calmé, sortis pour de nouveau rejoindre l'infirmerie…

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ? La suite prochainement…


	8. TEMPETE DES NEIGES PARTIE 1

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour ce retard mais je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire cette semaine en raison des examens intermédiaires :( j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueurs, voilà donc le chapitre 8, Bonne lecture ^^

PS : /!\ il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre…

***

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Tempête des neiges Partie 1**

* * *

***

Cela faisait deux mois que l'incident dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avait eut lieu. Les rouges et or en avaient vus assez ce jour là pour savoir qu'il n'était pas bon d'avoir Harry Parker contre soit et que son mari, Draco, était intouchable. D'ailleurs cette information avait vite circulait dans les autres maisons et personne ni avait émis d'objection. Draco avait donc la vie plus facile depuis, il était assez fier de son compagnon même s'il ne supporter pas qu'on lui porte secours comme s'il était une damoiselle en détresse, il était un Malfoy que diable !

Le directeur avait aussi eut vent de cet incident et sa réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre. Le lendemain il avait convoqué Harry pour qu'il lui fournisse des explications et il avait agis en conséquence : Pettigrow avait récolté un mois de retenus avec Rusard pour avoir lancé un sort sur une personne _fragile_ (Draco avait vus rouge quand il avait prononcé ces mots : il n'était pas FRAGILE !!!), et Harry avait eut un avertissement, même si les raisons étaient acceptables, il était interdit de s'en prendre physiquement à un élève.

L'ambiance était donc quelque peu différente depuis : les petites guerres entre les différentes maisons étaient devenues plus rares même si en subsistaient. Les Maraudeurs se faisait discrets, en particulier Pettigrow qui évité Harry comme la peste, mais aussi James qui avait décidé de se consacrait plus sérieusement à la conquête de sa future femme, Lily Evans. Seuls Remus et Sirius semblaient ne pas le tenir éloigné, ce qui le consola un peu.

***

Décembre était arrivait très vite et avec lui, la neige. Cela faisait des années, selon ses élèves de 1977, qu'il n'avait pas autant neigé. D'ailleurs cette neige avait l'avantage de leur faire rater les cours de SACM et de botanique qui devaient normalement se passer en extérieur. Heureusement les vacances étaient bientôt là et ils n'auraient plus à se soucier des cours.

De plus, très peu d'élèves s'étaient inscrits sur les listes de ceux qui restaient au château durant les fêtes. En dehors d'Harry et ses amis, il y avait Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Rosalie Vans (de Serdaigle) et Emeric Abbot (de Poufsouffle). Les professeurs aussi seraient absents durant ces fêtes, en effet seul les directeurs de maison et le directeur restaient à Poudlard. Même Rusard avait réussis à obtenir des vacances et s'était empressé de faire ses valises. Par ces temps troublés, il était plus plaisant d'être avec ceux que l'on aime juste au cas où…

***

Le premier jour des vacances, Harry avait proposé à Draco de l'accompagner dans la salle sur demande pour qu'ils puissent être un peu seuls. Trop heureux, il accepta malgré les difficultés qu'il avait de marcher et par extension de monter les marches des escaliers. A bientôt neuf mois de grossesse il arborait un ventre plus que rond et dont le volume avait largement doublé depuis cet été. Contre toute attente, il ne détestait pas être enceint puisqu'il avait remarquait qu'on s'occupait plus de lui depuis qu'il l'était, et il adorait ça.

Arrivé devant la salle, Harry passa trois fois devant et la porte apparus. Il l'ouvrit mais la referma aussitôt :

- Qu'es ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco, surpris par l'attitude de son petit ami.

- En faite, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir…

Draco ne comprenant pas très bien ouvrit à son tour légèrement la porte. Il rougit fortement avant de la refermer :

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! On ne peut pas faire un pas dans cette école sans surprendre des couples s'envoyaient en l'air !!!

- A parce que tu les as déjà surpris ?

- Pas eux mais… bin en faite c'était mes parents !

- Stop, je ne veux pas de détaille tu veux ! Beurk, déjà mes parrains ça fait bizarre alors tes parents ou même les miens…

- Bon qu'es ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Ma salle commune ?

- Ne t'as pas peur que tes parents y soient…

- Ta salle commune ?

- Blaise et Théo y sont ! Et on sait tout les deux ce qu'ils y font !

Harry ne savait plus quoi proposer apparemment tout les bon endroits avaient été réquisitionné. Soudain il se mit à sourire, attrapa Draco par la main et l'entraina dans la salle de bain des préfets avec un peu de chance il n'y aurait personne !

***

Dans la salle sur demande au même moment

Sirius et Remus avaient profité que James soit occuper avec Lily pour se faufiler en dehors de la salle commue. En effet, leur ami ignorait leur liaison somme toute récente… Ils étaient donc présentement sur une plage de sable fin, sous il soleil d'été, allongé tout les deux sous l'un des palmiers.

/!\ Lemon /!\

Remus déshabilla lentement son compagnon, puis traça du bout des doigts les courbes de son torse, avant de les glissa vers son sexe dressé et le saisit. Il lui prodigua de douces caresses qui le firent gémir de plaisir. Puis Remus vit les yeux de son petit ami se voiler de désir. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour se perdre dans son cou, puis son torse, éveillant chez l'autre un désir qui le fit se tendre d'avantage.

Sa bouche continua son infernale descente jusqu'au membre tendu. Avec douceur, il déposa de tendres baisers sur la verge de son amour attisant le désir des deux.

- Remus… supplia Sirius.

- Impatient, hein !!

- S'il te plait… arrête de me torturer…

Le dit Remus mit fin au supplice et le prit dans sa bouche. Il entama alors des va et vient lents et excitants. Si bien que Sirius ne put se retenir d'onduler des hanches. Après un temps qui sembla duré des siècles (deux trois minutes tout au plus !! ^^), le Maraudeur jouir dans la bouche de son amant. Le loup garou se releva et repris sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Puis, d'un coup de baguette il se déshabilla à son tour et se coucha doucement sur le jeune homme tout en lui écartant les jambes. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et glissa un de ses doigts entre les fesses de son amant qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Lentement, il sentit les doigts de Remus le caresser, avec une infinie précaution un doigt se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de lui. Sirius ressentis une forte douleur au début mais elle s'atténua rapidement notamment grâce à Remus qui l'avait pris en main et lui procurait de douces caresses.

Le maraudeur entra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième en son amant, qui se tordit de plaisir. Ce dernier se sentit frustré lorsque les doigts le quittèrent mais il sentit presque immédiatement quelque chose de plus volumineux se glisser en lui pour se figer. Il se tendit légèrement et poussa de petits cris de douleur.

- Détends-toi, la douleur est normal la première fois, ça va passer !! lui chuchota Remus.

Pour le détendre un peu, il prit de nouveau son sexe dans ses mains et imprima un mouvement de va et vient. Sirius commença à remuer le bassin, signal pour l'autre rouge et or qu'il l'acceptait en lui. Il noua les jambes de son amour autour de sa taille et s'enfonça d'avantage en lui.

Il entreprit des va et vient lents pour commencer mais qui s'accélérèrent sous les cris de jouissance de son compagnon. Sirius vint rapidement dans sa main et il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de lui. Il se déversa en quelques coups de rein profonds en l'animagus, puis épuisé, il retomba sur son torse :

- Je t'aime … souffla Sirius.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour…

Il se retira doucement de lui, leur lança un sort de nettoyage et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

***

De leur coté, même si le sexe leur était interdit depuis quelques semaines à cause du terme prochain de sa grossesse, Draco et Harry passèrent un moment très agréable dans la salle de bain. C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent tout le monde au déjeuner, détendus et heureux. À l'abri dans le château ils ne remarquèrent pas que le temps s'étaient fortement dégradé depuis ce matin.

Une fois tout les élèves présent, le directeur se leva et réclama le silence :

- Mes chers élèves, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la météo devient quelque peu capricieuse et donc par mesure de sécurité ils vous aient formellement interdit d'aller dans les tours ainsi que dans les étage supérieurs aux deuxième.

- Pourquoi Monsieur ? demanda Rosalie.

- Pour répondre à votre question Miss Vans, il s'annonce une importante tempête de neige pour les prochain jours et malgré que Poudlard soit très bien protéger, je ne souhaite pas prendre de risque, ainsi les sortilèges de protections des lieux que je vous ai cité vont être amoindrit pour que les autres parties du château soient en sécurité.

- Mais où on va dormir ? demanda James.

- J'y viens Mr Potter, par conséquent j'ai pris la décision, même si je sais qu'elle ne sera pas acceptée avec enthousiasme, de mettre tout les élèves dans les dortoirs des Serpentard !

Le nom avait à peine était prononcé que les cris s'élevèrent dans la grande salle. Les Gryffondor ne voulait pas aller chez les serpents, les Serpentard ne voulaient pas partager leur domaine et ne voyaient pas le problème qu'il y aurait à laissait ces abrutis de lions dans leur tour ; les deux autres ne disait rien mais ils étaient loin d'être heureux de ces nouvelles dispositions. Les seuls qui semblaient en être ravis furent Harry et Draco, ils allaient enfin pouvoir dormirent ensemble sans que personnes n'y trouvent à redire.

Le directeur, devant l'attitude de ses élèves, s'éclipsa de la grande salle non sans avoir lancé avant de partir :

- Crier autant que vous voulez, de toute façon ce n'est pas négociable !!

***

Dire que la tension était palpable dans la salle commune était un euphémisme. Les élèves s'étaient rassemblé en petit groupe et essayaient de faire abstraction des autres mais c'était loin d'être facile… On voyait nettement les Gryffondor, sauf Harry, d'un coté qui se discutaient non sans lancer des regards noir au groupe de Serpentard, qui en faite n'était composer que de Lucius et Severus vus que les autres était avec Harry, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de répondre à leur regard. Le dernier groupe était composer de Rosalie et Emeric qui avaient préféraient s'isoler, on ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait ce passer si la situation dégénérait…

Nous étions le 21 décembre, et Noël approchait à grand pas. Les salles accessibles avaient été décorées aux couleurs de cette fête et un immense sapin trônait au milieu de la salle commune. Le temps dehors ne s'était pas amélioré et on avait l'impression que la neige avait tout envahi.

Au petit déjeuner le directeur avait annoncé qu'il serait absent toute l'après midi en raison d'une réunion au ministère à laquelle il devait assister avec le professeur McGonagall. L'infirmière serait, elle aussi, aux abonnés absent pendant tout le week-end puisqu'elle avait été appelé en urgence à St Mangouste, qui manquer de soigneur. Les élèves seraient donc confié aux professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, le professeur Slughorn étant enfermé dans son laboratoire depuis maintenant trois jours.

***

Lily en avait assez, plutôt supporté les Serpentard que ça encore une minute de plus. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient retournés dans les cachots, James n'avait pas arrêté de faire des propositions de plus en plus osé à la préfète dans l'espoir soit qu'elle cède (il ne faut pas trop rêver !) ou soit qu'elle le frappe (et oui même une gifle était considéré comme un contacte physique !!). La deuxième hypothèse la démangeait sérieusement mais à la place elle se leva et déclara :

- Bon je sais qu'on ne s'apprécie pas beaucoup…

- « on ne s'apprécie pas beaucoup » mais dans quel monde tu vis Evans ? On se hait, c'est même plus fort que ça… répliqua Lucius.

- Oui, mais on ne pourrait pas faire un effort, histoire qu'on arrête de s'ennuyer comme des rats morts (ni voyait aucune menace envers Pettigrow !! LOoL) ?

- Non mais t'as pété un boulon Lily jolie ?? répondit James.

Cette réplique lui value la gifle tant désiré. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase !

- Qu'es ce que tu propose Lily ? demanda Harry, qui lui aussi en avait marre de cette ambiance de merde !

- Bin on pourrait faire un jeu ?

- Quel jeu, tu propose Evans ? demanda Severus vaguement intéressé, après tout il ne pouvait même plus accéder à son laboratoire privé, alors…

- Action ou Vérité ?

Les uns et les autres se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules, après tout pourquoi pas, ça fera passer le temps plus vite !

- Ça tombe bien, je viens de renflouer mon stock de Véritaserum et il fallait que je teste ma nouvelle recette ! s'exclama Severus.

- Je refuse de servir de cobaye ! s'écria Sirius.

- Tu n'as qu'a prendre Action Black… répondit Lucius.

Ils se mirent donc tous en cercle, sauf Draco qui préféra se callé dans le bras d'Harry :

- Alors qui commence ? lança Lily.

- C'est ton idée, à toi l'honneur…

- Alors … Harry, Action ou Vérité ?

- Vérité.

Harry prit une goutte de Véritaserum et attendit la question :

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi puissant ? C'est vrai, ce que tu as fait dans notre salle commune était assez impressionnant !

- Depuis deux ans je suis un entrainement intensif avec le directeur de mon école pour des raisons que je ne suis autorisé à divulguer.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il ne répond pas, c'est encore de la camelote ta potion Snape ! déclara Sirius.

- Ma potion est parfaite… il a dut être soumis au sortilège de Fidelitas, pour que ça ne marche pas !!

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Bon alors c'est à moi, Blaise, Action ou Vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Comment toi et Théo vous êtes-vous mis ensembles ?

- Ils sont ensembles ? s'écrièrent tout ceux du passé.

Apparemment, Harry avait mis les pieds dans le plat une fois de plus. Il était pourtant certain que tout le monde le savait, depuis le temps qu'ils s'éclipsaient tout les deux toutes les cinq minutes…

- Pour répondre à ta question Parker, il n'a pas arrêté de m'allumer durant le dernier cours de potion de l'année dernière, alors quand on est enfin sortis je l'ai coincé dans un couloir désert et je l'ai…

- C'est bon on a compris… s'écria Lily, je ne doute pas que la suite était des plus romantique mais je ne tiens pas à en connaitre les détails !

- Surtout pervers comme ils sont… ajouta Draco, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas les seuls et je voudrais que tous autant que vous êtes que vous pensiez un peu aux autres et pensiez à mettre en putain de sort de verrouillage sur les portes !!! Parce que y en a vraiment mare, j'ai dépassé mon seuil de tolérance !

- Et tu pourrais être plus précis dans tes accusations ! parce que je ne me sens ne pas concerner ! demanda James, soudain très intéressé.

- Je ne dirais rein désolé !!

- Très bien, alors on reprend le jeu, Blaise à toi !

- Bien, Draco Action ou Vérité ?

- Vérité, mais je ne boirais rien.

- Donc vus que je n'ai plus de secret autant que tout le monde soit aussi libéré que moi ! Qui as-tu surpris en train de baiser ?

- Toujours aussi classieux !

- Tu me connais… Allez réponds !

Il se tourna vers Harry qui s'empressa de dire :

- C'est toi qui a voulut jouer… Assume maintenant !

- Bon alors, en premier, Malfoy et Snape, dans son labo !

- T'as un labo ???? demanda Lily.

- Et Black et Lupin dans la salle sur demande… continua-t-il sans portait attention à la remarque de Lily.

Ces révélations ont eut l'effet d'une bombe. James regarda ses deux amis, qui arboré des visages bien rouges maintenant, et ne savaient plus où se mettre. Rosalie et Emeric regardaient le couple de Serpentard avec des yeux ronds, qui aurait cru que ces deux là étaient gays !!! Lily, elle, n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Snape avait un labo personnel, non mais elle aussi un voulait un !!

Soudain un bruit d'explosion, suivit d'un tremblement, résonnèrent dans le château, et ils se précipitèrent tous en dehors de la salle pour voir d'où cela pouvait venir. Ils remarquèrent une sorte de bouclier qui les empêcha de sortir des cachots et donc d'atteindre la salle où les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick devait être. Ils étaient totalement coupés du reste du château. Ils donc retournèrent dans leur salle commune :

- Vous croyez que c'était quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je dirais que certains sortilèges ont dut céder… et vus le bruit à mon avis l'une des tours s'est écroulé ! expliqua Lucius.

- Je suis d'accord ! continua Rosalie.

- Bon bin faut voir le bon coté des choses, les cachots ne risque pas de céder, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ! déclara Sirius.

- Moi, j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui pourrait être pire…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Draco qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et vit avec effarement qu'il venait de perdre les eaux…

* * *

Et voilà, je sais c'est un peu sadique comme fin mais bon…^^ A la semaine prochaine !


	9. TEMPETE DES NEIGES PARTIE 2

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec internet ce week-end !! J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que le chapitre 10 ne devrait pas être posté avant le premier week-end de novembre en raison des partiels de cette même semaine !! Dsl

En tous cas ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire est appréciée :) Voilà donc le chapitre 9, Bonne lecture ^^

PS : /!\ Langage parfois osé !

***

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Tempête des neiges partie 2**

* * *

***

- Pas de panique ! déclara Théo.

- Ouai, c'est vrai je vois vraiment pourquoi on paniquerait ! On est juste enfermé dans les cachots, SANS prof, SANS infirmière et SANS aucune personne susceptible de M'AIDAIT à mettre les jumeau au monde… la routine quoi !!!!!!

Draco était à deux doigts d'aller étrangler Théo, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait fait si une violente douleur au ventre ne l'en avait pas empêché. Harry se précipita vers lui pour l'aider mais il se fit joliment rembarrer :

- Ne me touche pas, c'est ta faute tout ce qui arrive…

- Ma faute ?

- Oui, si tu tenais un peu plus l'alcool, je ne serais pas là sur le point d'accoucher !

- T'était pas non plus inactif…

- Qu'es ce que tu en sais tu t'en souviens même pas… OUILLE !

Une nouvelle douleur se fit sentir et Draco décida de s'assoir. Harry le regarda faire ne sachant pas s'il lui permettrait de l'aider vus qu'il semblait être très remonté contre lui.

Soudain, Blaise et Lucius revinrent en courant dans la salle commune. Le couple était tellement absorbé pas leur dispute qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué leur absence :

- On est allé jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn, mais il n'y était pas ! On a donc voulut contacter la salle des profs pas sa cheminée mais … commença Blaise.

- Mais quoi ? s'énerva Draco.

- Apparemment on est plus raccorder au réseau de cheminée et il s'avère qu'une partie du château soit entièrement sous la neige et la glace… déclara Lucius.

- Comment vous le savez ? demanda Harry.

- On a regardé par la fenêtre !

- Et les elfes de maisons ?

- Ils ne répondent pas quand on les appelle !

Harry reçu une violente claque à l'arrière du crane :

- Aille ! Qu'es ce qui te prend ? Tu ne vas quand même pas dire que ça aussi c'est de ma faute !

- Tu attire les ennuis comme personne… je me demande encore comment j'ai put survivre en restant près de toi aussi longtemps ! répliqua Draco.

- Il m'arrive peut-être des trucs fous mais, je m'en sors toujours et ce trucs-là n'échappera pas à la règle ! Compris, alors maintenant tu vas te calmer, et on va TOUS réfléchir afin de pouvoir s'en sortir !

Tous l'écoutèrent, et d'une certaines manières, ses paroles avait légèrement calmé les angoisses de Draco. Il s'adressa donc à l'ensemble des personnes présentes :

- Alors pour commencer, James et Sirius vous allez essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir du périmètre délimité, passages secrets, failles du bouclier… trouvez quelque chose. Théo, Blaise et Lily vous retournez chez Slughorn et vous ramenez tous ce qui pourrait servir !

- Ok Harry !

- Maintenant es ce que quelqu'un aurait déjà assisté à un accouchement ?

Rosalie leva la main, et Severus réapparus dans la salle commune :

- Où tu étais parti ? lui demanda Lucius.

- Je suis parti chercher mes manuels de stage.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment d'étudier ?

- Oui surtout si le dernier chapitre est je site « Les grossesses masculines » !!

- T'as un bouquin là-dessus ? demanda Sirius choqué surtout quand il se rappela des révélations du jeu d'il y a une heure, tu étudie la théorie avant de passer à la pratique ?

- Non espèce de clebs stupide ! Il se trouve juste que je pense à mon avenir contrairement à certain…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Pour entrer en Faculté de Potion Avancée, il faut avoir fait minimum quatre mois de stage en médicomagie ! lui répondit Lily.

- Ah ! Et vous avez fais les grossesses ?

- Oui, rapidement, mais on les a abordé surtout à cause de la nouvelle potion anesthésique dont les composants…

- Severus, viens en au fait s'il te plait ! coupa Lucius.

- Oui, on nous a demandé d'étudier le sujet pour la deuxième partie du stage cet été, et j'ai donc tous les manuels sur les grossesses masculines, de la conception assisté par potion à l'accouchement ! Evidement il est plus questions des potions utilisé mais il y a aussi beaucoup de détaille sur la délivrance elle-même !

- Tout de suite quand il parle, j'ai l'impression d'être une vache ! déclara Draco vexé.

Personne ne releva sa remarque et Harry reçu une autre claque sur la tête :

- Aille… mais j'ai rien dis !!

- Justement, tu aurais du dire « chéri tu n'as rien de commun avec une vache ! » !!!

- Chéri tu n'as rien de commun avec une vache !

- Trop tard !

- Bon quand vous avez fini de vous faire des mamours tous les deux, on pourra peut-être s'y mettre ! lança Blaise.

- Ok, donc Severus et Rosalie vous emmenez Draco dans le dortoir et vous vous occupez de lui…

- Super, avec ça plus besoin de se trouver une activité extrascolaire ! murmura Severus.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en quête d'explication :

- Bin quoi, je suis sûr que ça ferra bien sur mon dossier pour la fac ! expliqua Severus un peu trop enthousiaste au goût d'Harry.

- Bref, Remus, Emeric et Lucius vous allez me faire un inventaire de tout ce à quoi on peut avoir accès et combien de temps on peut rester ici sans mourir de faim et autre ! repris Harry.

- Ok !

Chacun se mis donc au travaille. Harry suivis Draco qui l'avait menacé de ne plus jamais coucher avec lui s'il avait le malheur de ne pas être présent à la naissance des jumeau, mais aussi parce que derrière ces airs confiants, il mourrait littéralement de trouille ! Draco allait accoucher sans personne de compétant pour l'aider, et l'enthousiasme de son futur beau père n'était pas pour le rassurer même s'il savait que c'était ce dernier qui avait mis Draco au monde ! Mais à l'époque il devait l'avoir fini ce fameux stage…

***

Dans le bureau du professeur de potion, Lily, Blaise et Théo discutaient tout en récupérant divers potions :

- Harry est vraiment un aimant à problème ? demanda Lily.

- Oh que oui ! Tu n'imagine même pas ma pauvre ! rigola Blaise.

- Qu'es ce qui lui est arrivé par exemple ?

- On ne sait pas tout, on ne se parle que depuis qu'il est avec Draco, mais d'après ce qu'on a entendu dire, il a attaqué un basilic seulement avec une épée… commença Théo.

- Il s'est fait courser par des centaines de Détraqueurs…

- Attaqué par des Acromantulas…

- Il a affronté un dragon aussi : un Magyar à pointes …

- Sans oublier les sirènes…

- Et le lynx !

Plus ils parlaient et plus les yeux de Lily s'arrondirent et plus sa bouche s'ouvrait :

- Mais pourquoi il a fait tout ça ?

- Il l'as pas vraiment fait de son plein gré, tu sais, tout lui tombe dessus naturellement !! répondit Théo.

- Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il s'en est toujours sortis, non sans quelques blessures légères cependant…

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par « blessures légères » ?

- Egratignures, Bleus, brulures, quelques os brisé, commotion cérébrale… rien de grave quoi !!

- Si vous le dites !! répondit-elle sans conviction.

Sur ceux ils reprirent leur récolte de potion.

***

Dans les couloirs menant vers le rez-de-chaussée l'ambiance était beaucoup moins détendue :

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez ensemble ? demanda James.

- Ça fait pas très longtemps qu'on l'est et puis on ne savait pas trop comment tu le prendrais… c'est vrai on sait que Peter n'aime pas beaucoup les homos mais toi, tu n'as jamais vraiment exprimé ton opinion là-dessus…

- Tu sais moi tant que tu ne me saute pas dessus je m'en fou de qui tu baise ! Mais quand même toi et Remus…

- Bin quoi c'est le fait que ça soit un loup-garou qui te gène ?

- Non, c'est juste que c'est bizarre de vous imaginer ensembles… J'étais tellement convaincu que tu t'étais fait plus de la moitié des filles du collège…

- Bin, en faite je m'en suis fait quelques une avant de me rendre compte que je préférais les mecs et puis maintenant ça serait plutôt la moitié des mecs du collège avec qui j'ai…

- Je vois ! En tout cas s'en empêche pas que t'es un coureur !

- Ouai, enfin c'est plutôt les autres qui me courent après…

- Stop, stop, trop de détail !! Tu viens de foutre en l'air l'image que j'avais de toi !

- Pourquoi, parce que je suis en dessous ? Faut pas croire c'est une assez bonne place…

- Même avec Remus ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir !

- Je ne le veux toujours pas… mais c'est juste comme ça pour causer !

- Si tu veux, moi ça me gène pas de parler de sexe… alors pour répondre à ta question : oui, avec Rem aussi.

- C'est drôle j'aurais juré sur le contraire !

- Evite de lui dire ça, tu veux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Le loup est très dominant…

- Oh !! Et pour Snape et Malfoy tu crois que c'est lequel qui est en dessous ?

- Je refuse d'imaginer ces deux là au lit, je vais vomir sinon…

- Ouai, mais sans les imaginer, t'en pense quoi ?

- Honnêtement, Snape domine !

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Après tous tout le monde sait qu' « un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais dominer » !

- C'est des conneries ! Et je peux te garantir que ce Malfoy aime se la faire mettre…

- Comment tu le sais ? Ne me dit pas que toi et lui…

- Non, t'es dingue !! Je l'ai seulement entendu dire…

- Par qui ?

- Oh, je sais plus c'était à une soirée…

- Depuis quand tu vas à des soirées sans moi ?

- Depuis que je sais que ce genre de soirée ne te plairait pas !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- En faite quand je dis soirée je devrais dire orgie !

- Depuis quand y a des orgies à Poudlard ?

- Longtemps !

- Et y a du monde ?

- Tout les plus beau male gay de ce fichu collège…

- Et tu y vas souvent ?

- J'y allais une fois par mois avant…

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant Remus, il n'est pas très friand de ce genre de soirée, beaucoup trop possessif et jaloux…

- Ah d'accord, alors quand Parker disait que tous le monde baise dans cette école, ce n'était pas seulement une image, c'est vraiment le cas !!

- Non, pas tout le monde… regarde toi !

- Merci de me le rappeler…

- De rien !

Sirius éclata de rire devant la mine vexé de son meilleur ami. James était très loin de pouvoir conclure avec la fille de ses rêves et il en était malade !

***

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, Draco insulté son crétin de petit ami qui avait osé le mettre dans cet état. Severus, lui, suivait scrupuleusement son manuel afin d'aider au mieux le Serpentard. Il lui avait lancé plusieurs sorts et avait ainsi découvert que les deux bébés étaient dans des poches séparés. Lily revint avec des potions et le futur maitre des potions se jeta presque sur elle :

- C'est tout ce qu'il y avait ? demanda-t-il à la préfète.

- Oui, enfin à par tout ce qui est poison, filtre d'amour, sérum de vérité… et autres du même genre, j'ai pensé que ce serais pas très utile pour un accouchement !

- En effet !

Il prit une potion rose et la fit prendre à Draco.

- Il en a pour longtemps encore ? demanda Lily en le prenant à part.

- Le premier ne vas pas tarder, les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprocher !

- Combien de temps à ton avis ?

- Je dirais un peu plus d'une demi-heure maintenant !

- Déjà ? Mais j'ai toujours entendus dire que le travail duré des heures…

- Oui, mais chez les hommes, les premières contractions sont presque indolores. Il devait en avoir depuis au moins ce matin quand il a perdu les eaux et maintenant il est presque dilaté à fond !

- Qu'est ce que fait Rosalie ?

- Elle l'aide a respirer correctement, elle s'y connait un peu, sa mère donne des cours d'accouchement sans douleur !

- Et après, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Bin j'ai appris par cœur tous ce qu'il y avait dans mon livre, j'espère que ça va suffire !

- Il te faut quelque chose ?

- Tu pourrais essayer de récupérer des serviettes de bain et une cuvette d'eau aussi ?

- Très bien j'y vais.

Lily s'éloigna vers la salle bain et Severus retourna près de son _patient_ :

- Draco, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai des envi de meurtres ! répondit-il en serrant de plus en plus fort la main de Harry.

- Je voulais parler des contractions !

- Oh, elles sont de plus en plus proches… enfin je crois… OULALA !!!

- Respirent bien à fond ! lui dit Rosalie.

- Je vais regarder à combien tu en es d'accord ?

- Fait comme chez toi !

Severus examina Draco et compara se qu'il sentait avec son livre. Draco eut une nouvelle contraction :

- NOM DE MERLIN !!!

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'expulsé le premier ! décréta Severus.

- Quoi ?? Maintenant ??

- Tu es à dix centimètre, et les contractions n'ont même pas une minutes d'intervalles, alors d'après le manuel il est temps de pousser !

- Je te fais confiance !

- Bon, à chaque contraction, je veux que tu pousse le plus fort possible d'accord ?

- Ok… mais attend, la potion elle servait à quoi ?

- Elle devait diminuer la douleur, mais il lui faut au moins quinze minutes pour agir alors … ce sera pour le suivant !

Draco ne répliqua pas, une nouvelle douleur venait d'envahir son ventre, il se mit donc à pousser.

***

Après vingt minutes d'extrême souffrance (surtout pour Draco !), le premier jumeau était sorti :

- Et d'un, c'est un petit garçon en pleine santé ! déclara Severus en posant délicatement le bébé sur le ventre de Draco.

Ce dernier était épuisé et en voyant son fils il éclata en sanglot :

- Chéri, qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ?

- Non ! Enfin si mais je vais bien, c'est rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure… notre fils est si beau tu ne trouve pas ?

- Il est magnifique, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi mon amour, il ne pouvait en être autrement avec un père comme toi…

Draco sourit et Harry l'embrassa délicatement avant de se pencher vers son fils pour l'embrasser aussi.

- C'est pas que je n'aime pas ces grands moments dégoulinant de sentiments mais…

- Tu méprise tous ce qui est sentimental Snape ! déclara Lily

- Décidément tu me connais un peu trop bien Evans ! Je disais donc qu'il faudrait qu'il prenne un bon bain maintenant, Rosalie ?

- Pas de problème, enfin si les papas sont d'accord bien sûr ?

- Vas-y Rose ! lança Draco.

Elle prit donc délicatement le bébé et avec l'aide de Lily entrepris de le laver.

- Tu as encore des contractions ? demanda Severus.

- Oui, mais elles sont moins fortes.

- C'est grâce à la potion, je vais t'en donner une autre, pour que tu sois moins fatigué d'accord ?

- C'est toi qui vois… Dans combien de temps je devrais encore pousser ?

- Quelques heures minimum…

- Et maximum ?

- Des jours ! Il est même arrivé que des faux jumeaux soient nés avec trois mois d'écart… mais c'était seulement parce que le premier était prématuré, ça ne t'arrivera pas à toi tu étais trop proche du terme !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles revinrent avec un bébé tout propre et tout emmailloter :

- Où vous avez trouvé les vêtements ? demanda Draco en prenant son fils contre lui.

- C'est Harry qui nous a dit où ils étaient ! répondit Lily.

- Comment vous allez l'appeler ? demanda Rosalie.

Les deux papas se regardèrent en souriant avant qu'Harry ne réponde :

- Kilian.

Les filles sourirent. Harry regarda son fils, les filles lui avaient mis le petit pyjama vert pale avec les étoiles argentées et il devait reconnaitre que ça lui allait bien. Il passa sa main sur les cheveux brun et désordonné de son fils et observa ses yeux qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur couleur définitive, la même que ceux de Draco.

***

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Harry et Draco furent soulagés de rencontrer enfin leur deuxième enfant : un autre garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Gabriel, en raison de ses cheveux blond, presque blanc, qui leur donna l'impression d'être devant un ange. Mais si la couleur de ses cheveux était celle de Draco, celle de ses yeux laissait deviner qu'il deviendrait d'un magnifique vert émeraude comme Harry… ou plutôt comme Lily, ce qui n'échappa pas cette dernière …

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 9, alors comment vous avez trouvé l'accouchement ? La suite bientôt…


	10. NOUVELLE PATERNITE…

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour cet énorme retard mais les partiels s'enchainent et je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire !! En tous cas ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire est toujours appréciée :) Voilà donc le chapitre 10 en espèrent que j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire le 11, Bonne lecture ^^

***

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle Paternité…**

**

* * *

***  
**

Le temps s'était quelque peu amélioré depuis la naissance des jumeaux, la tempête était partie et avec elle, l'isolement des élèves dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Quelques heures après la naissance de Gabriel, le directeur lui même était venu les tirer de leur « prison » et leur avait expliqué la situation. En effet, la tempête avait été si forte que la tour de Gryffondor s'était effondrée, emportant avec elle une partie du château. Mais comme ce dernier était muni d'un sortilège puissant d'auto réparation, il ne suffirait que de quelques semaines pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

A peine avaient ils étaient relâchés que l'infirmière, qui était revenus en même temps que le directeur, mena Draco et les jumeaux à l'infirmerie afin de vérifié leur état de santé. Harry avait naturellement suivis sa petite famille pendant que les autres avait regagné les étages supérieurs se séparant en petit groupe : les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le parc, Blaise et Théo vers la salle de classe la plus proche, Lucius et Severus vers le labo de ce dernier et enfin Lily, Emeric et Rosalie vers la bibliothèque.

***

Chacun de leur coté, ils essayaient de faire le point sur les événements des dernières heures.

James ruminait tout seul en avançant difficilement dans la neige jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, tendis que ses deux amis se tenaient en retrait derrière lui et chuchotaient entre eux :

- Bon, si je vous gène je peux toujours aller me chercher un café en attendant que vous ayez fini ?

- Bin maintenant que t'en parle …

- La ferme Patmol ce n'est pas le moment ! répliqua James.

- Pourquoi t'es d'aussi mauvaise humeur depuis tout à l'heure, les Serpentard te manquent déjà ? lança Remus avec un sourire.

- Tu devais vraiment arrêter de fréquenter Patmol Lunard, il a une mauvaise influence sur toi !! Et non, pour répondre à ta question je n'en ai rien à foutre des serpents…

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi… je vous rappelle qu'on a plus de dortoir et qu'on va encore passer plus de temps avec ses espèces de …

- Oui bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme si on aller y rester tout le reste de l'année… répliqua Remus.

- Mais quand même, un truc qui devait durer au grand maximum deux semaine, se transforme en un mois voir plus… alors désolé d'être en rogne !!!

- Mais encore ? demanda Sirius.

- Encore quoi ?

- Oui, je veux bien croire que c'est vraiment chiant comme situation mais bon t'avais pas l'air si contrarié pour deux semaines alors un peu plus… et puis ça sonne trop faux comme excuse, c'est quoi la vrai raison de ton humeur ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle… commença Remus.

- Lily n'y est pour rien !!

- Curieux comme tu sais toujours de qui on parle …

- La ferme !

- Allez crache le morceau Cornedrue !

- ELLE PREFERE ETRE AVEC L'AUTRE CRETIN DE POUFSOUFFLE PLUTOT QU'AVEC MOI !

Les deux amants se regardèrent avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

- Lily …

- Tu n'as rien à craindre d'Emeric ! lança Sirius.

- Ah oui et pourquoi hein ? Il est beau, intelligent, et est toujours en train de se coller à elle !!!!

- Il ne se colle pas à elle, il discute avec elle et puis … répondit Remus.

- Et puis rien du tout, il n'as pas à lui parler ! Elle est à MOI !

- Ça pas besoin de nous le rappeler, et puis ce n'est pas comme si il allait te la piqué ! énonça Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est gay ! crièrent presque Sirius et Remus en même temps.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir … répondit Sirius en souriant.

James le regarda ébahis quelque minutes et remarqua que Remus était de plus en plus proche (physiquement) de Sirius :

- Oh !

- Oui, oh ! Alors maintenant t'arrête de faire la gueule ?

- Ok… bon Rem' tu voulais nous parler de quoi ?

Ils venaient de quitter le tunnel et entraient maintenant dans la cabane hurlante :

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier quand vous avez vus les jumeaux Parker ?

- Comme quoi ? demanda James.

- Imaginons qu'on ne connaisse pas les parents de Gabriel, en le regardant il te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

- Je ne sais pas … qu'es que t'essai de nous faire dire exactement Lunard ?

- Au début ça ne m'a pas parus bizarre mais après Malfoy a fait une réflexion qui m'a fait réfléchir…

- Quoi comme réflexion ?

- Il a dire « c'est la première fois que je vois cette couleur sur un autre qu'un Malfoy » !

- Et ?

- Bin ça combiné à une bride conversation que j'ai entendus entre le directeur et Harry Parker…

- Quand ?

- Just avant qu'on sorte !

- Et ils se racontaient quoi ?

- J'ai entendu le directeur lui dire qu' « ils étaient proche du but », et que la naissance des jumeaux allait compliquer le « voyage de retour », sans oublier que Dumbledore a demandé à Pomfresh de modifier l'année de naissance des jumeaux pour la remplacer par 1997 !!

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent longuement, analysant toutes les données pour arriver à une conclusion logique :

- Alors là ce n'est vraiment pas commun comme demande ! Pourquoi faire un truc pareil ? demanda Sirius.

- Je crois qu'on nous cache quelque chose de vraiment lourd cette fois ! poursuivis James.

- Oui, et le moyen d'en être sûr c'est d'aller à la source… conclus Remus.

***

Dans le laboratoire de Severus, une conversation similaire avait lieu :

- Sev t'exagère quand même !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui voulais savoir !

- Oui, mais quand même !

- Ça fait des mois que je sens qu'il se trame quelque chose dans notre dos et fois de Severus Snape, je trouverais ce que c'est !

- Dans le genre obstiné on ne fait pas mieux…

- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas quand c'est toi que je voulais !

- Je te l'accorde, mais de là à voler du sang !

- Tient en parlant de sang, j'aurais besoin de quelques gouttes du tien !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas …

- Qu'es ce que tu veux en faire ?

- Juste le comparé à un autre échantillon !

- Quel échantillon ?

- Lucius…

- Ok, ne t'énerve pas !

Il s'exécuta et aussitôt le potioniste le versa dans un tube à essais remplis d'une potion blanche :

- Qu'es ce que c'est ?

- Un test de paternité…

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends Severus Snape ! Je n'ai jamais fait d'enfant à personne !!! Comment tu peux avoir si peut confiance en moi pour penser que je t'ai trompé avec le premier venu….

- Je n'ai jamais dire que tu m'avais trompé ! Je vérifie juste quelque chose !

Il tourna plusieurs fois le tube dans ses mains et vit avec stupéfaction que la potion tournait au bleu :

- Impossible … mais ça voudrait dire que … mais comment … et surtout pourquoi ?

- Bon maintenant que tu as bien fait joujou avec tes potions on pourrait parler ou…

- Parler ? Oui ça c'est sûr on va parler ! Le test est bleu …

- Oui, je vois bien… donc bleu ça veut dire négatif ! Parce que je n'ai jamais été enceint et que je n'ai engrossé personne !

- Lucius… bleu ce n'est pas négatif !

- T'as loupé la potion ?

- Je n'ai jamais loupé une potion de toute ma vie ! Bleu c'est positif !!!

- C'est bien ce que je disais tu l'as loupé, y a pas d'autre explication…

- Oh si il y en a une, le sang avec lequel j'ai comparé le tient est celui de Draco Parker !

- C'est impossible ! Comment veux-tu …

- C'est possible s'il n'est pas vraiment d'ici …

- Et d'où alors ?

- C'n'est pas _où_ l'important mais plutôt le _quand_…

Lucius se dirigea vers la porte à toute vitesse, suivis de Severus, et couru en direction de l'infirmerie. Ils partirent si vite qu'il ne vire même une certaine préfète cacher près du laboratoire qui avait entendus toute leur conversation.

Elle était légèrement sonnée par ces révélations : Draco était le fils de Lucius mais comme ils avaient le même âge, Draco devait venir du futur, et comme Harry, Théo et Blaise était ses amis proches bien avant son arrivé à Poudlard, elle en concluait donc qu'ils venaient eux aussi du futur. Puis elle repensa à Gabriel, ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, les même que les siens, que ceux de sa mère… Non tout ça était vraiment trop bizarre et elle devait absolument en avoir le cœur net. C'est pourquoi elle se dirigeait elle aussi vers l'infirmerie.

***

Draco était allongé sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie et tenais Killian dans ses bras, pendant que Harry donnait son biberon à Gabriel. L'infirmière leur avait annoncé qu'ils étaient en pleine forme et qu'ils avaient eut de la chance que Severus soit là pour aider Draco. Elle comptait d'ailleurs le convoquer dans son bureau afin de le félicité et de l'aider dans son parcours personnel.

- Chéri ? murmura Draco.

- Oui ?

- Qu'es ce que t'as dire Dumbledore tout à l'heure ?

- Il voulait juste me prévenir que son ami était presque arrivé à la bonne combinaison mais que maintenant il fallait prendre en compte les bébés et il ne savait pas trop comment ils allaient réagir au voyage !

- Ça pourrait être dangereux ?

- D'après Pomfresh, il faudrait attendre que les jumeau est au moins deux mois avant de la faire, pour être sûr qu'il ne risque rien !

- D'accord…

Au même moment, deux Serpentard et trois Gryffondor entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils avaient l'air passablement énervé, et se dirigeaient vers le lit de Draco :

- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Qui êtes-vous ? lança Lucius.

- Comment ça qui on ait ? demanda Harry.

Lucius allait répliquer quand Lily, légèrement essoufflé, entra à son tour :

- Merci de m'avoir attendu !

- Mais à ton service Evans, lança James.

- Bon ce n'est pas bientôt fini les politesses !! Alors Parker, enfin si c'est vraiment ton nom, réponds à la question, s'écria Lucius.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu es en train de me parler Lucius ??

Voyant que Lucius voyait rouge (et oui ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'on est papa d'un de ses compagnons de dortoir !!), Severus se lança dans les explications, le test fait, et leurs conclusions. Cependant Harry réfuta tout en bloc tendit que Draco laisser son homme s'occuper de la situation. Voyant qu'il ne céderait pas aussi facilement, Remus entrepris à son tours de leur faire par de se que ses oreilles de loup-garou avaient entendus ! C'est vrai qu'à ce niveau là, il était difficile pour Harry de trouver une explication logique, il se tourna donc vers Draco pour lui demandait son accord, ce qu'il obtint :

- Très bien, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir au juste ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda timidement Lily.

- Bon, pour ce qui est de Draco vous avait déjà compris, il est bien le fils de Lucius !

- Tu vois que m'a potion était parfaite ! lança Severus.

- Mais oui, c'est toi le meilleur… répondit doucement Lucius, donc tu es un Malfoy ?

- Et oui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, pour être exacte !

- Tu ne me ressembles pas vraiment !

Draco sourit et ôta son pendentif.

- Ah oui en effet, là c'est plus plausible !

- Comme il te ressemble c'est ton portrait craché ! s'exclama Severus.

- Et toi alors ? demanda Lily à Harry.

- Je vous laisse deviner !

Harry, comme Draco retira son pendentif, et regarda sa mère, puis son père avec un petit sourire :

- Oh Merlin, James … s'écria Lily en se tournant vers ledit James qui n'en menait pas large.

- Mon nom est Harry James Potter.

- Tu es mon…

- Ton fils, oui !

James devint tout pâle et s'assied sur la première chaise qu'il trouva, trop d'émotion d'un coup ! Là Killian se mit à pleurer, il n'aimait pas de pas être ignoré par ses parents (un vrai petit Malfoy…) :

- Mais oui mon ange, on est là ! lui dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai que maintenant qu'on le sait, Killian est le portrait de James… commença Lily.

- Mais il a plutôt le caractère de Lucius … finit Severus, qui se prit une méchante tape sur le bras du dit Lucius.

Tous se mirent à rirent, et l'ambiance devint moins tendu.

***

Les vacances se poursuivirent donc sur une note plus gaie. Evidement les maraudeurs et les autres avaient voulut savoir un maximum de chose sur leur avenir. Harry et Draco n'avaient cependant pas laissé échapper grand-chose, ils leur avaient appris qui était leur second parent (la tête de Severus quand il l'avait appris valait vraiment le coup d'œil, Lily quand à elle n'était plus surpris que ça, ce qui avait fait très plaisir à James), mais aussi l'identité des parrains de Harry (Sirius avait sauté dans les bras de James en lui promettant qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretté !) et d'autres petites choses qui n'auraient sans doute pas trop d'incidence sur le futur.

On était la veille de Noël et tous les élèves restant au collège avaient voulus organiser un petit réveillon dans la salle commune des Serpentard. L'infirmière avait même donné son accord pour laisser Draco et les jumeaux y participer à la condition de ramener les bébés avant 10h à l'infirmerie.

***

La soirée était agréable et personne ne s'était encore mis sur la gueule ce qui était vraiment exceptionnel. Le repas avait était digne des plus grands restaurants et l'ambiance était vraiment très conviviale. Les jumeaux étaient encore trop petits pour comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment, mais ils furent néanmoins gâtés par toute leur famille.

En fin de soirée, ils décidèrent de rester un peu dans la salle commune. Blaise et Théo était en grande discussion avec Emeric sur l'un des canapés, tandis que Rosalie et Lily, sous l'œil attendris de James, s'amusaient avec Killian et Gabriel. Harry et Draco, eux, s'étaient accordé quelques minutes en amoureux pour se retrouver un peu sans les jumeaux. Le couple de maraudeurs s'embrasser tendrement dans un coin de la salle, alors que celui de Serpentard s'était éclipsé dans leur dortoir.

A 9h45, Harry et Draco ramenèrent les jumeaux à l'infirmerie.

***

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla à l'infirmerie où il avait préféré dormir afin de ne pas laisser ses enfants seuls. Harry n'y avait vus aucun inconvenants et avait donc laissé son petit ami pour retourner dans la salle commune (et oui, l'infirmière n'avait pas confiance en ces deux là, et il n'était pas question qu'ils s'adonnent à se genre d'activité dans son infirmerie…).

Il s'étira et remarqua que les berceaux des jumeaux étaient vides. Il se leva, s'habilla puis se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière. La porte n'était pas fermer, il entra donc et découvrit Gabriel allongé sur une petite table d'examen :

- Il va bien ? demanda Draco.

- Il va très bien Mr Parker, c'est juste un examen de routine. Voilà j'en ai fini avec celui-là, au deuxième, dit l'infirmière en rhabillant Gabriel.

- Il n'était pas dans son berceau quand je me suis réveillé, je penser qu'il était avec vous ??

- Non, je n'ai pris que Gabriel, mais c'est sans doute Emma qui doit lui faire passer ses tests, je vais voir !

Mme Pomfresh quitta son bureau en déposant Gabriel dans les bras de son père, et se dirigea vers la seconde salle d'examen.

Et là, Draco la vit revenir en courant dans son bureau et actionnait la cheminée :

- Pr Dumbledore ! cria-t-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il Pompom ?

- Elle… elle… c'est affreux, Emma… elle …

- Calmez-vous et dites moi clairement ce qui se passe ? demanda le directeur soudain plus grave.

- Je suis allé dans la salle d'examen et elle … elle… Emma est… morte ! déclara-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Draco se dirigea aussitôt dans cette salle. En ouvrant il eut la douloureuse vision du corps de l'assistante qui gisait dans une mare de sang, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, il cherchait son fils. Il observa la pièce de long en large, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Killian. Draco se laissa tomber à genoux, Gabriel toujours dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Quelqu'un avait tué cette pauvre fille et de toute évidence, avait enlevé Killian…

* * *

Et voilà, je sais je suis méchante et sadique mais que voulez-vous... :D une petite review!


	11. COURSE POURSUITE

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord : Bonne Année à tous ^^ Je suis désolé pour l'attente entre les chapitres mais je fais ce que je peux pour pouvoir poster le plus vite possible. En tous cas merci pour vos encouragements ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Voilà donc le chapitre 11, sortez vos mouchoirs… et Bonne lecture =D

***

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Course poursuite **

* * *

***

Le choc avait été violent quand Harry était venu voir Draco à l'infirmerie ce jour là. En entrant, il avait aperçu ce dernier à genou avec Gabriel dans les bras, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et les yeux regardant dans le vide. Il s'approcha de lui et aperçu avec horreur l'état de la salle d'examen. Tout ce sang… il ne comprenant pas. Il se tourna donc vers son mari :

- Draco, chéri, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, Draco ne faisait que murmurer sans cesse le nom de son fils disparu : Killian.

C'est à ce moment que l'infirmière en larme sortis de son bureau en compagnie du directeur qui l'avait rejointe par cheminée :

- Mr Parker, je suis désolé… commença Pompom.

- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Harry, Emma, l'assistante de Mme Pomfresh est morte. On l'a retrouvé dans sa salle d'examen, il semblerait qu'elle était en train d'examiner votre fils quand elle a était attaqué… expliqua le directeur.

- Killian est… s'affola Harry.

- Non, nous n'avons pas trouvé de traces de votre fils, apparemment l'agresseur l'aurait pris avec lui.

Harry était sous le choc, son fils, son bébé… quelqu'un avait pris son bébé… Il s'approcha doucement de Draco et les pris dans ses bras :

- Qui aurai pu faire ça Monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous l'ignorons, j'ai appelé les Aurors, ils seront là dans quelques minutes !

- D'accord, et pour Draco ?

- Il est en état de choc, je vais lui donner un sédatif pour le faire dormir il est encore assez faible et la situation n'arrange rien !

Harry pris Draco et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Le blond se laissa faire, Harry l'embrassa et lui murmura :

- Soit tranquille mon amour je vais retrouver notre fils et te le ramener. Veille sur Gaby. Je t'aime.

Le blond ne répondit rien mais il resserra sa prise sur Gabriel ce qui prouva à Harry qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

***

Le Gryffondor sortis de l'infirmerie et courus au septième étage, dans la salle sur demande. Une fois arrivée à destination, il laissa exploser sa colère et la pièce qui était apparue comme une immense forêt très dense, ressemblait à présent à un désert dont le sol était couvert d'arbres mort.

Dans la grande salle, on ressentit pendant quelques secondes une légère secousse comme si le sol avait tremblé. Mais à la table des rouge et or, Lily et les Maraudeurs s'inquiétaient :

- Vous avez sentit ? demanda la préfète.

- Qui n'a pas sentis, regarde autour de toi Lily, même le directeur a l'air surpris ! répondis James.

- Vous pensez que s'était quoi ?

- Comment veut-tu qu'on le sache, ce n'est pas nous si c'est ce que tu sous-entends !! répliqua Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… attends mais où est Harry ?

- Pourquoi lui aussi tu veux l'accuser ?

- Sirius… prévient James, arrête ça !

- Désolé ! Bon pourquoi tu veux savoir où est Harry ?

- Il devrait être revenu depuis longtemps de l'infirmerie depuis le…

Mais elle se stoppa en voyant entrer cinq homme entraient dans la grande salle. Ils étaient vêtus de robe de sorcier vert foncé avec deux baguettes blanches entrecroisé brodée sur le devant : des Aurors. Ils s'approchèrent du directeur et ce dernier se leva et leur demanda de le suivre.

- Qu'es ce qui foute là ? demanda Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas mais ça doit être grave pour que mon père vienne en personne ! déclara James, venez on retourne à la salle commune.

Ils se levèrent et partir en direction des cachots.

***

Severus et Lucius comme à leur habitude étaient en train de passer le temps dans le laboratoire secret :

- Sev, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

- Euh… pourquoi ? Me dit pas que c'est notre anniversaire où une autre connerie du genre ? Si ?

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ensemble déjà ?

- Parce que je suis le meilleur coup que tu es eut de toute ta vie…

- Et modeste avec ça, et pour ton information, tu n'es pas le meilleur de mes coup !

- Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

- Parce que je t'aime…

Severus leva la tête de son chaudron et regarda Lucius avec des yeux ronds :

- T'es enceint c'est ça ??

- Mais non !! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu deviens sentimental c'est pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle !

Lucius lui lança un regard noir :

- Sympa, murmura-t-il, merci, rappelle-moi de ne jamais dire oui !

- Oui pour quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, bon si t'as fini de jouer avec ta panoplie du parfait petit potioniste, on pourrait faire autre chose ? proposa le blond en enlevant sa robe de sorcier.

- Quoi comme chose ? répondit Severus en gardant les yeux rivé sur sa potion du jour.

- T'es désespèrent tu sais !

- Pourquoi parce que je fais semblant de t'ignorer depuis tout à l'heure et que ça te rend dingue ? Désolé mais je dois finir ça, t'as bien deux minute non ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce que c'est Noël que je vais changer mes habitudes !

- AH tu voix que tu sais quel jour on est, pourquoi tu…

Lucius fut interrompu par une secousse magique qui fit trembler les étagères :

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Lucius en se rapprochant de son serpent préféré.

- Encore un coup des crétins congénitaux qui squattent chez nous si tu veux mon avis ! Ça y est j'ai fini, on remonte ?

- D'accord.

***

En arrivant dans leur salle commune, les deux Serpentard remarquèrent le groupe de Gryffondor, ainsi que Blaise et Théo, assis sur les canapés :

- Alors vous avez fait sauter la deuxième tour cette fois ? demanda Severus en prenant place près d'eux.

- Quoi ? demanda Remus.

- On a sentis un tremblement, alors si ce n'est pas la tour c'est quoi ? demanda Lucius.

- La question ce n'est peut-être pas quoi mais qui ? intervint Lily.

- Qu'es ce qui te fais dire ça Evans ?

- Une intuition…

Au même moment Harry pénétra dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers le groupe qui y était. James eut un mouvement de recule en voyant l'état dans lequel été son fil. Son visage était froid, distant et exprimé une grande colère, la magie qui crépité autours de lui ne faisait que confirmer cette théorie :

- Harry, es ce que ça va ? demanda prudemment Blaise.

- Non, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

- Pour faire quoi ? demanda son père.

- Tôt ce matin, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'infirmerie, a tuer Emma, l'assistante de Pomfresh et a pris Killian.

- OH MERLIN !! s'écrièrent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

- C'est pour ça que les Aurors sont là ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui…

- Attend quand tu dis tôt ce matin, c'est quand, 6h, 7h ? demanda James.

- Je ne vois pas exactement ce que ça change Potter ! répliqua Lucius qui avait du mal à se contenir et ne pas courir voir son fils.

- Ça change que ce matin, à 6h45, quand je suis descendu dans la grande salle, j'ai croisé Emma avec Killian dans les bras !

- Pourquoi t'a rien fait ? demanda Harry.

- Je pensais qu'elle l'emmener pour le laver ou le nourrir… je n'ai pas trouvé ça suspect ! Désolé, si j'avais su…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute… j'y suis allé vers 8h et Killian n'était plus là…

Il y eut comme un malaise dans la salle que personne ne voulut rompre par respect envers Harry, sauf un. Sirius mit un rapide coup de coude à James et à Remus, qui lui rendirent un regard noir :

- Les mecs, on peut peut-être aider Harry ! murmura-t-il mais comme il n'y avait que lui qui parler, il fut entendu par tous.

- Qu'es ce que tu propose Sirius ? demanda Harry, qui ne savait absolument pas comment retrouver son fils.

- La carte !

- SIRIUS !!! hurlèrent James et Remus en même temps.

- La carte du maraudeur ? Tu pense qu'ils sont encore dans le château ? demanda Harry sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son père.

- Comment tu la connais ?demanda Sirius.

- Mon père me l'a donné, mais je doute qu'elle serve à quelque chose tu sais…

Sirius souris et pris Harry par le bras et l'emmena vers leur dortoir. James et Remus les suivirent tandis que les autres se regardaient d'air interrogateur :

- Merci pour ta discrétion Patmol ! La prochaine fois tu devrais le crier en haut de la tour d'astronomie !! lança Remus.

- C'était pour la bonne cause, et puis les serpents n'ont pas compris alors… répondit Sirius en sortant la carte.

- Bon, vous m'expliquiez en quoi elle peut m'être utile ?

- Dit moi ce qu'elle sait faire ? demanda James, ça ira plus vite comme ça !

- Elle peut retrouver n'importe qui dans le château, même si la personne est invisible ou si elle utilise du Polynectar, elle donnera sa véritable identité.

- Et ? relança James.

- Et … rien du tout, qu'est ce que t'essai de me faire dire à la fin ?

- Bon, alors tu ne connais que sa fonction de base, celle qu'on a élaboré en troisième année, mais après on l'a amélioré et ce n'est pas fini. Enfin, au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle une capacité de mémoire de 72h, ça veux dire qu'elle enregistre tout les déplacements de tout le monde dans le château et ses alentours.

- C'est super !

- Oui, mais elle ne se contente plus de ne révélé que le nom des gens mais aussi tous ce que le château à put apprendre sur cette personne !

- Comment ça ?

- Par exemple, si tu entre dans le château dans les limites de la carte, tous ce que tu pourras dire ou faire sera lui aussi enregistré par la carte ! expliqua James.

- C'est pour ça qu'on les informations ne son conserver que 72h, il faut beaucoup de magies pour faire tout ça et au-delà, la carte ne pourrait pas le supporter ! compléta Remus.

- Donc on peut savoir qui a pris mon fils ?

- On peut essayer, mais je te préviens on l'a testé qu'une fois alors…

- Ce n'est pas grave je veux essayer.

- Ok, Sirius donne-la-moi !

Sirius obéis et passa la carte à James :

- "_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_" Bon on y est, bon maintenant on entre une tranche horaire ça prendra moins de temps. Alors « _appeto 6h-7h_ ».

La carte s'anima et James agrandit la zone autour de l'infirmerie :

- Regardez, quelqu'un est déjà dans l'infirmerie près de la deuxième salle d'examen « _nomen_ », lança James en pointant l'individu avec sa baguette.

- « _Ethan Wilkes_ »! lut Harry, c'est qui ?

- Un Mangemort! lança Sirius.

- Ça c'est sûr, mon père a déjà arrêté plusieurs personne de la famille Wilkes, ils sont très proche de Tu-sais-qui !

- Même Blake, il était ici l'année dernière, à Serpentard bien sur ! Lui il s'est fait chopé deux semaine après l'école, pour avoir torturé un moldu !

- Mais pourquoi un Mangemort prendrait mon fils, enfin je veux dire ici en 1977 ?

- Ça j'en sais rien, mais peut-être que la carte peut nous donner des indices ! « _tacitus_ », demanda James.

Plusieurs informations informations apparurent sur la carte :

- Voilà, alors on a la liste de se qu'il a fait : _Arrivée 5h32_, bin il a prit son temps il lui a fallut une heure pour se faire Emma et prendre le bébé !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Cornedrue… commença Remus.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Lunard ?

- Regarde, il est entré dans l'infirmerie et s'est dirigé vers la pièce dissimulé dans le fond, y entré et oh surprise il se retrouve cinq minute plus tard dans le lit avec Emma qui apparemment n'est pas Emma ! expliqua Remus en parcourant la liste des actions.

- Emma, enfin Rebecca Sander d'après la carte, était la maitresse de Wilkes ! Mais pourquoi elle s'est fait passer pour Emma et puis surtout pourquoi elle est morte ? demanda Harry.

- Bonne question ! Voyons la suite… on passe les moments chauds, et on se retrouve à « _salle d'examen dispute»_ : mais pour quoi ?

- On peut le savoir ça ?

- Oui, il suffit touche l'intitulé avec sa baguette !

- Tu sais que ça ressemble de plus en plus à un ordinateur ton truc ! s'exclama Harry.

- Un quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Truc moldu…

Harry posa sa baguette sur dispute et lut la conversation comme s'il y avait assisté. Ils apprirent donc que Rebecca n'était que la maitresse de Wilkes, qui se verrait très contrarié que sa femme apprenne cette liaison vus qu'elle appartenait à une famille qu'il valait mieux avoir comme ami. Puis la conversation s'orienta sur une mission qu'avait effectuée le Mangemort mais qu'il avait apparemment foiré, ce que son maitre ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer à coup de Doloris. Mais heureusement pour lui, le maitre en question se trouver actuellement en Russie où il devait rencontrer de nouveaux partisans. En bref, il allait profiter de ce sursis pour obtenir quelque chose qui plairait au maitre.

Rebecca révéla avoir pris la place d'Emma Oliver, une de ses _amie_, car cette dernière lui avait parlé des jumeaux qu'attendait un jeune homme de 16 ans. Il avait tout de suite pensé à son amant et le lui en avait parlé. Ils avaient donc conclut de tuer Emma, prendre sa place quand elle retournerait à St Mangouste pendant la tempête et c'est donc Rebecca qui était revenue avec l'infirmière.

La dispute se termine par un «_j'ai fait tout ça pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie, t'es vraiment un salaud ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je suis sur que ta femme sera ravis d'apprendre ce que tu faisais avec moi…_» Grave erreur selon Harry, vus que l'action suivante était « _salle d'examen poignarde Rebecca Sander_ », suivit de « _infirmerie avale Polynectar_ » et « _infirmerie prend Killian Potter-Malfoy_ » :

- On peut le tracer à partir de l'infirmerie ? demanda Harry.

- On peut savoir où il va jusqu'à ce qui quitte le périmètre, après…

- Ok.

Ils virent le Mangemort sortir de l'infirmerie avec le bébé, croisé James, puis s'éloigné en direction de la Sorcière Borgne. Il emprunta le tunnel et disparus après avoir quitté la boutique de bonbon.

Harry était quelque peu sonné d'avoir appris autant de chose en à peine deux heures. Il savait que les maraudeurs avaient fait leur maximum pour l'aider, il lui fallait maintenant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider pour la suite.

***

Ils revinrent dans la salle commune, où attendait seulement Lily :

- T'es toute seule où sont passé les autres ? demanda James.

- Ils sont partis voir Draco, ils voulaient voir comment il allait. Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- On sait qui a pris le bébé… commença James.

- Qui ?

- Un Mangemort du nom d'Ethan Wilkes ! répondit Sirius.

- ETHAN WILKES !! S'écria une voie derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et vit Blaise, Théo et Severus entraient dans la salle :

- Oui pourquoi tu le connais ? demanda Harry.

- Par personnellement mais son fils oui, Blake est un connard ! répondit Severus.

- Il parait oui !

- Il trainait toujours avec Lestrange à Poudlard et je sais qu'ils sont restés très proche depuis…

- En quoi ça peut m'aider ça ?

- Lestrange et Lucius se connaissent très bien et il se trouve qu'il lui en doit une alors peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander s'il sait où se trouve Wilkes senior !

***

Cela faisait trois semaines que Lucius avait envoyé une lettre à Lestrange qui lui avait renvoyé par retour de courrier qu'il allait se renseigner discrètement auprès des _autres_, mais à par ça Harry n'avait rien sur le lieu où pourrait être son fils.

Draco sombrait de plus en plus, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis ce jour là et interdisait quiconque de s'approcher de Gabriel à l'exception d'Harry. Il refusait même de dormir si son compagnon ne veillait pas sur leur fils. Ce n'était un problème pour Harry qui dormait très peu et puis Draco en avait besoin. Lucius passait tout son temps libre avec son fils et Severus s'appliquait à préparer toutes les potions que Mme Pomfresh avait prescris à son fils, fois de Snape il n'aura pas des potions de qualité médiocre fait par des bandes de cornichons !!

Les cours avait repris depuis une semaine, le château était désormais en état d'accueillir les élèves qui apprirent rapidement ce qui était arrivé à Draco et Harry Parker.

L'enquête officielle des Aurors piétinait. Ils étaient parvenus à identifié le cadavre, qui avait repris son apparence quelques heures après l'arrivé des autorités, mais ils ne voyaient pas qui aurait pu faire une telle chose et pourquoi.

***

A la table des Serpentard, Lucius et Severus prenait leur petit déjeuner :

- Alors tu iras voir Draco après la DCFM ce soir ? demanda Lucius.

- Oui, il faut que je lui donne de nouvelle fiole de potion calmante ! Et toi ?

- Oui, comme toujours, même si t'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'écoute pas je sais qu'il entend et ça lui fait du bien de m'avoir près de lui… enfin je pense !

- J'en suis sûr…

Au même instant les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle et une lettre tomba à coté de l'assiette de Lucius. Le blond ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcourra rapidement la lettre. Une fois fini, il se leva doucement, sortis de la grande salle sous le regard interrogateur de son compagnon, puis se mis à courir à toute vitesse en direction de l'infirmerie.

- HARRY !! s'écria-t-il en entrant.

- Je suis là ! répondit le concerner en redonnant Gabriel à Draco, qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Lestrange, il a retrouvé Wilkes !

- Où ?

- C'est à Londres, tient l'adresse, c'est dans le quartier moldu !

- Et il est sûr de lui ?

- D'après lui, il y est depuis quinze jours, il essai de ne pas tomber sur les autres Mangemorts…

- Ok merci, répondit-il en prenant le parchemin.

- Tu compte y allait seul ?

- Oui, je ne veux personne dans mes pattes, tu pourrais restait prés de Draco en mon absence s'il te plait ?

- T'as pas besoin de demander je l'aurai fait de toute façon !

- Merci.

Harry quitta l'infirmerie après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Draco et Gabriel.

***

Il était presque 23h quand Harry pénétra dans l'immeuble que lui avait indiquait Lucius. Il monta doucement les trois étage qui le séparé de son fils et chercha rapidement le numéro 36.

Arrivé à la porte 34, il entendit le bruit d'un objet qu'on aurait violement lancer contre un mur en provenance du numéro 36. Il courut dans cette direction et fit sauter la porte d'un sort. La scène qui se passa devant ses yeux, sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Le Mangemort était en train de hurler baguette en main, mais quand le vit Harry, il se tourna si rapidement vers Killian qu'il ne put s'interposé. Un rayon de lumière verte fonça tout droit sur le bébé :

- NON… KILLIAN …

Mais il était trop tard…

***

A des kilomètres de là, Draco se réveilla en sursaut, Gabriel s'était mis à hurler, il le prit donc dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer mais au même moment toutes les fenêtres de l'infirmerie explosèrent. Le bruit ne calma pas le bébé bien au contraire et là Draco sus qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils ainé…

* * *

Et voilà, une petite review ! A bientôt pour la suite…


	12. AVANCER OU RECULER …

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous, je vois que le chapitre 11 ne vous as pas laissé indifférent mais je vous rassure je ne suis pas méchante… (enfin pas trop ^^, sadique par contre je dis rien !!). Voilà donc le chapitre 12 … Bonne lecture =D

***

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Avancer ou Reculer …**

* * *

***

Harry avançait doucement dans le couloir de Poudlard tenant contre son cœur une petite couverture bleu emmitouflant son fils. Durant les trop nombreuses semaines où son enfant avait été absent, le Gryffondor n'avait jamais pleuré ni montré ses sentiments pas même à Draco qui avait bien assez à faire avec les siens. Mais là, en cet instant, dans ce couloir, on pouvait voir les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, des larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler…

Il se dirigea doucement vers l'infirmerie. Il était minuit passé, mais il savait que Draco ne dormirait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas rejoint. En entrant, il vit qu'il avait raison. Draco l'aperçu et s'approcha doucement. Le Serpentard remarqua très vite dans quel état était son compagnon et la couverture qu'il portait. Il s'avança encore plus et Harry lui donna son précieux bagage avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Draco prit le bébé et enleva délicatement la couverture qui cachait son visage tandis que ses larmes tentaient de le submerger. Il observa son bébé qui semblait dormir, mais vu l'état de son compagnon ça ne devait être qu'une impression, il refuser cependant d'y penser pour l'instant. Comme il avait grandit en l'espace de trois semaines, il caressa doucement la joue de son fils qui contre toute attente, papillonna des yeux. Draco observa les yeux gris de son fils et sourit à travers ses larmes en le serrant contre lui.

_Flash Back_

_Arrivé à la porte 34, Harry entendit le bruit d'un objet qu'on aurait violement lancer contre un mur en provenance du numéro 36. Il courut dans cette direction et fit sauter la porte d'un sort. La scène qui se passa devant ses yeux, sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Le Mangemort était en train de hurler baguette en main, mais quand il vit Harry, il se tourna si rapidement vers Killian qu'il ne put s'interposé. Un rayon de lumière verte fonça tout droit sur le bébé :_

- _NON… KILLIAN …_

_Mais il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose. Il allait perdre son fils, son bébé et Draco qui ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre…_

_Il en resta là dans ses réflexions car au moment où le sort aurait dut atteindre Killian, un énorme globe de lumière bleu se forma tout autour du bébé et renvoya directement le sort à l'envoyeur. Le Mangemort n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il tomba raide mort sur le sol de la salle à manger. _

_Harry couru vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'inspecta afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien et quand il réalisa que c'était le cas, il le serra fort et se mit à pleurer… de joie et de soulagement._

_Fin du flash back _

***

Harry resta une semaine dans le coma magique dans lequel l'infirmière l'avait plongé la nuit où Killian avait était retrouvé. Il avait épuisé beaucoup trop de magie en ne dormant pas pendant les dernières semaines et maintenant il avait besoin de repos. D'ailleurs c'était le seul patient qu'elle avait put approcher. Draco avait dangereusement interdit à cette infirmière, qu'il jugeait responsable de l'enlèvement de son fils, de s'approcher d'un de ses bébés et ce n'était absolument pas négociable.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de sa léthargie, Draco était beaucoup plus protecteur, plus loquasse aussi, au grand dam de certain. Il avait quitté l'infirmerie dés le lendemain de la réapparition de Killian pour s'installer dans un appartement privé avec les jumeaux et Harry, dont il tenait à s'occuper. En l'absence de son compagnon, il était le seul à pouvoir veiller sur leur petite famille et il n'avait pas l'intention de faillir à cette tâche.

***

Un mois était passé depuis l'enlèvement de Killian et la situation était de plus en plus pesante pour Draco, qui voyait sans cesse de futurs Mangemorts rodaient dans l'école et qui étaient, à tout moment, susceptible de s'en prendre à l'un de ses bébés. Ses parents lui avaient assuré qu'aucun d'eux ne ferait ça, mais la peur était toujours là et par conséquent très peu de personne avaient eut l'autorisation de s'approcher les jumeaux Parker.

En ce 3 Février, Draco, qui n'avait pas voulut aller à Pré-au-Lard avec son mari, était dans sa chambre avec ses bébés quand son père entra :

- Je vais finir par le tuer… murmura Lucius en s'approchant de ses petits enfants.

- Qui veux-tu tuer au juste ? demanda Draco en s'installant dans un fauteuil pour nourrir Gabriel.

- Ton père !

- Qu'est ce qui l'a encore fait ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Il m'ignore !!!!!

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais j'en sais rien, il est comme ça depuis deux semaines ! Il s'enferme dans son labo, il ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus et ne me baise plus non plus !!!! Non mais d'habitude c'est lui qui me saute dessus, si je l'écoutais, on passerait notre temps à nous envoyer en l'air….

- Ok, c'est bon passe-moi les détails, je te rappelle que de jeunes et innocentes oreilles peuvent t'entendre… cria presque Draco en regardant Gabriel qui tétait son biberon tout en fixant son grand-père.

- Eh oui… désolé ! Mais reconnais que c'est bizarre non ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il est préoccupé…

- Par quoi ? Non, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça… peut-être qu'il ne m'aime plus…

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Non mais c'est vrai, et en plus il traine de plus en plus avec Black, je suis sûr qu'il se le fait…

- Sirius ??!!!

- Mais non, son frère Regulus ! Tu crois vraiment que ton père s'abaisserait à baiser un Gryffondor ?

- Ouai t'a pas tord ! Quoique venant de vous deux je m'attends à tout…

- Il aurait put au moins me le dire s'il ne veut plus de moi…

- Je suis sur qu'il t'aime encore… et puis j'en suis la preuve vivante ! Tu devrais allez lui parler.

- Je ne sais pas, et s'il m'envois bouler ! AHHHH ça m'énerve, plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que je suis…

- Poufsouffle ?

- _Un Malfoy n'est … _commença Lucius en envoyant un regard noir à son futur fils.

- _… jamais Poufsouffle_ ! Oui je sais ! Mais quand même, tu l'aime c'est normal que tu veuille passer du temps avec lui…

- Oui mais s'il ne m'aimait plus ?

- Ça ce n'est pas possible, allé va le retrouver et arrête de pervertir mes fils avec ton langage imagé ! répondit Draco en lui souriant.

- D'accord.

Il embrassa son fils et les bébés puis sortis débusquer son futur mari. An même moment Harry entra dans la suite suivit de Blaise et Théo. Il s'approcha embrassa son fils et se tourna vers son mari :

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyer sans moi Chéri ? demanda Harry en embrassant Draco.

- Tu sais bien que tu me manque toujours… répondit ce dernier en amorçant un nouveau baiser.

- Hum hum !

Le couple se retourna vers leur invité en leur lançant un regard noir :

- Dites les amoureux, ce n'est pas que ça me dérangerais de vous voir vous envoyer en l'air mais bon … déclara Blaise en prenant Gabriel dans ses bras. Ça te dirait toi, d'avoir une petite sœur, hein mon poussin ?

Gabriel lui sourit et commença à s'agiter en réponse à la question de son oncle Blaise :

- Il a l'air partant ! remarqua Théo.

- Arrêtez vos bêtises je vous rappelle que c'est censé être assez rare que deux hommes puisse concevoir une fois un enfant sans potion, alors deux… déclara Draco.

- Ouai, mais t'es quand même avec « Mr tout-ce-qui-est-impossible-je-m'applique-à-le-faire-rien-que-pour-vous-faire-chier Potter » ! rigola Blaise en voyant le concerné lui envoyer un regard noir.

- C'est vrai ça ! réalisa Draco.

- Chéri … commença Harry en s'approchant de lui.

- Non, toi tu ne me touche plus tant que je n'ai pas demandé à mon père de me préparé une potion contraceptive !

- Mais…

Blaise et Théo se retenaient de s'écrouler de rire devant la mine déconfite de Celui-qui-a-vaincu, tandis que Draco reprenait Gabriel pour le mettre au lit. Harry aurait volontiers jeté un sort à ces deux horribles serpents que le privé de sexe pour une durée indéterminé mais une chouette entra dans l'appartement et déposa une lettre pour lui. Il s'en empara donc et après l'avoir parcourus rapidement des yeux, il sourit :

- Chéri ! appela-t-il.

- Oui, qu'es ce que tu veux ?

- Tu veux bien venir deux minutes mon ange ?

Draco qui était encore dans la chambre des jumeaux, revint avec un Killian grognon dans les bras :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je dois faire pendre son bain à Killian.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Dumbledore… ils ont trouvé !

- Trouver quoi ? demanda Théo.

- On va pouvoir rentrer à notre époque !

- C'est sûr ? demanda Draco en se précipitant dans les bras d'Harry.

- Oui mon ange, demain soir on sera chez nous.

Draco embrassa Harry et Théo fit de même avec Blaise. Enfin, après tout ce qui s'était passé, ils pourraient revoir leurs amis et leur famille…

***

Le lendemain matin, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Lucius et Severus furent convoqué de bonne heure dans la salle sur demande. Une fois arrivé, ils remarquèrent que quatre personnes les y attendaient, des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas :

- Bonjour à tous et désolé de vous avoir réveillé aussi tôt ! déclara Harry.

- Harry ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, maman, c'est moi. Dumbledore nous a enlevé nos colliers de modification d'apparence hier soir…

- Pourquoi ? vous … demanda Lily les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, on s'en va !

- Quand ? demanda Severus en tenant la main de Lucius.

- Ce soir, répondit Draco.

Lucius regarda attentivement son fils, il lui ressemblait beaucoup et il en était très fier. James eut à peu prés le même raisonnement en voyant Harry, mais il nota qu'il avait quand même hérité des magnifiques yeux de sa mère. Contre toute attente Lily et Lucius se jetèrent sur leur fils respectif en criant « mon bébé » et les serrèrent très fort pour les empêcher de partir :

- Bin moi je suis content que mes parents est finis leurs études ! déclara Blaise devant ce spectacle.

- Moi aussi… répondis Théo.

- Lily jolie, veux-tu bien le lâcher, tu va l'étouffer ! demanda James en s'approchant doucement près sa future femme.

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! répondit-elle en pleure.

De son coté, Severus n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance de décoller Lucius de son fils :

- Lucius, tu te comporte comme un imbécile de Poufsouffle en public en plus !!

- M'en fiche !

- T'es conscient que si tu ne le lâche pas, il ne pourra pas être conçu !

Le Serpentard considéra un moment cette information avant de se résigner à lâcher Draco. Lily qui avait entendus détacha ses bras de son fils et se jeta sur James qui ne fut pas malheureux de ce revirement de situation.

- Alors ça y est vous partez ? Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas savoir comment ? demanda Sirius.

- Désolé ! répondit Harry.

Une fois la séquence émotion fini, ils décidèrent de passer toute cette journée ensemble, une dernière fois.

Le soir venus, ils se dirent au revoir, même si des adieux auraient était plus approprié pour Harry, mais comme ses parents l'ignoraient il préféra se taire et les serrer très fort contre son cœur en se faisant la promesse de ne jamais les oublier.

A 10h24, ils se retrouvèrent au centre du cromlech de Pré-au-Lard en compagnie du Directeur et d'un très vieil homme qui leur était inconnus. Ils s'allongèrent tous au sol, vus que de toute façon ils seraient inconscients en rentrant autant être déjà par terre au moins il ne se ferait pas mal en tombant :

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda le directeur.

- Allez-y Professeur ! répondit Harry.

- Très bien, alors au revoir et bonne chance les garçons !

- Merci Monsieur.

Le Directeur lança le sort et les personnes présentes dans le cercle de pierre disparurent.

***

Harry avait un sérieux mal de crâne quand il se réveilla. Il observa les alentour et remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Il se leva et réveilla les autres :

- Vous ne remarquez pas quelque chose ? demanda Harry après que ses camarades furent de nouveau conscients.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco, qui regarder si ses fils allaient bien.

- Il n'y a plus d'arbres ! s'exclama Théo, on était dans une forêt et là c'est juste un grand désert…

- Exact …

- A non, ne me dites pas qu'on a encore remonté le temps, on est où cette fois ?? demanda Draco exaspéré.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas le passé, mais plutôt le futur ! déclara une voie derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent rapidement, baguette pointé sur le vieil homme devant eux. L'homme en question avait de long cheveux blancs, des yeux vert malicieux et se tenait à un canne pour marcher :

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Blaise.

- Draco va me reconnaitre ! déclara le vieil homme.

Draco, surpris, observa l'homme quelques minutes avant de murmurer :

- Gabriel !

- Bonjour père !

- Comment … commença Harry.

- Vous êtes en 2108, Dumbledore avait bien trouvé le bon sort et la bonne pierre mais il a négligé un détail important cependant ! expliqua Gabriel.

- Lequel ? demanda Harry qui n'arrivé pas à croire qu'il parler à son fils.

- La puissance du sort. Bellatrix était une sorcière de niveau commun alors qu'il y a peu de sorcier qui puissent rivalisés, du moins à votre époque, avec Albus Dumbledore… enfin à part papa.

Harry rougie au compliment de son fils :

- Alors on est bloqué ici ? demanda Draco.

- Non, je suis là pour vous renvoyez à la bonne époque cette fois !

- Toi ! Mais comment tu … commença Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais… tu m'a bien préparé !

Harry sourie de nouveau et demanda :

- J'imagine que si on te pose quelque question tu ne répondras pas, hein ?

- Comme tu me l'as souvent dit « il n'est jamais bon d'en savoir trop sur son avenir ». Placez-vous au centre du cercle !

- Ce n'est pas dangereux de faire deux fois de suite pour les bébés ? demanda Draco.

- T'inquiète pas, on est solide ! déclara Gabriel en souriant à son père.

Ils reprirent tous leur position au sol, Gabriel s'avança et jeta le même sort qu'avait employé Bellatrix à l'époque sur le même cristal. Il attendit quelques secondes et regarda ses parents disparaitre…

***

Harry commença à émerger quand il entendit des voix autour de lui :

- Mr Potter ! Vous m'entendez ? demanda la voix de l'infirmière.

- Humm

- Un petit effort, ouvrez les yeux !

Harry tenta d'obéir à l'infirmière, mais dés qu'il ouvrit un œil il fut éblouis par une forte lumière et grogna :

- On est en quelle année ?

- En 1998, Mr Potter !

Harry soupira de soulagement, ils étaient enfin rentrés. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et regarda les lits autour de lui. Draco était dans le lit d'à cotés, les jumeaux dans un berceau entre leur deux lit. Il soupçonna l'infirmière d'avoir anticipé la réaction de son petit dragon, s'il ne voyait pas ses bébés quand il se réveillerait. D'ailleurs la scène qu'il vit le conforta dans cette idée. En effet, Draco venait tout juste de se réveiller en sursaut en regardant autours de lui, et ce n'est qu'une fois les jumeaux en vus qu'il put se détendre.

Tout d'un coup, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry put nettement entendre la voix de son parrain demandait à l'infirmière s'il pouvait me voir. Celle-ci ne voulant pas d'ennuis, accepta. Harry eut donc juste le temps d'apercevoir son parrain, qui contre toute attente affichait un ventre bien rond, avant de mourir étouffé sous l'étreinte :

- Mon bébé ! J'étais si inquiet comme tu m'as manqué !!

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais je vois que Remus a sut trouver le moyen de te consoler !! répondit Harry en montrant le ventre du maraudeur.

Le dit Remus s'avança un peu plus près de son filleul en rougissant légèrement :

- Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour le calmer ! lança-t-il en embrassant Harry. Tu vas bien ?

- Mieux depuis que je suis rentré ! Alors ça date de quand ?

- De Novembre, c'est une fille ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Félicitation à tous les deux.

- A toi aussi, on a vus les jumeaux ! déclara Remus. Ils sont superbes, à croquer !

Draco qui avait entendus rapprocha discrètement le berceau vers lui sous le regard rieur d'Harry.

* * *

Et voilà, je finis ce chapitre sur une note plus joyeuse que la dernière fois… une petit review =D à bientôt pour la suite.


	13. EPILOGUE : ET LA VIE CONTINUE…

« Faux semblants »

Genre: Slash yaoï

Paraing: HPDM, SBRL, SSLM …

Rating: M

Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Spolier : Ne tient en compte que les quatre premiers tomes de la saga.

Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a la présence d'un MPREG (grossesse masculine) alors ceux qui n'aime pas ce n'est pas non plus la peine de rester !!

Résumé: Par une nuit de Juillet, alors qu'il vient à peine de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, Draco s'enfuit de chez ses parents et demande l'aide d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Slash HP/DM, Mpreg

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous, et oui c'est le dernier chapitre, désolé pour cette attente mais je voulais qu'il soit le mieux possible avant de la poster ! Je remercie donc tout ceux qui m'ont suivi au fils des chapitres et qui m'ont laissé une petite review pour donner leur avis ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira …=D Bonne lecture et à bientôt

***

**

* * *

EPILOGUE : Et la vie continue…**

* * *

***

Il faisait beau et chaud en ce 15 Août. La tranquillité de la maison, ou plutôt du manoir vus la grandeur, fut brisée par des éclats de rire et des cris provenant du salon :

- PÈRE ! hurla une jeune fille qui courut à l'extérieur où se trouvaient les adultes confortablement installé sur la terrasse près de la piscine.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon bébé ? demanda son père en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Killian y veut pas me prêter son balai !! répondit la fillette en faisant une moue adorable à son père.

- Eileen, tu sais très bien que tu n'a pas le droit de voler sur le balai de ton frère, tu es trop petite ! répondit l'homme assis juste à coté de son père.

- Mais Papa !!

- Il n'y a pas de mais jeune fille, si tu allais plutôt jouer avec Jared à la place d'embêter ton frère ?

Eileen réfléchis quelques minutes, puis décida de suivre le conseil de son papa et alla rejoindre Jared, son cousin. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment son cousin vus qu'il était le fils des parrains de son papa, mais vus qu'ils avaient le même âge et qu'ils appartenaient à la même famille il était plus simple de dire « cousin ».

Du haut de ses 5 ans, Eileen était déjà une petite teigne comme le disait Harry, alors que son mari disait qu'elle avait seulement le caractère de tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte. Elle était avait tout hérité de son père, ses yeux gris perle, la couleur de ses cheveux, malgré quelques épis issus de son papa, et son caractère très Serpentard, pour la plus grande joie de son grand-père Lucius.

- Alors vous avait déjà emmené les jumeaux acheter leurs fournitures d'école ? demanda Lucius en sirotant son thé.

- Oui, et s'était l'horreur, les magasins bondé… commença Harry.

- C'était super, on a passé toute l'après-midi à faire les magasins, surtout avec le nouveau qui vient d'ouvrit j'ai pus refaire les gardes robe de tout les enfants ! ajouta Draco.

- L'enfer en claire ! s'exclama un jeune garçon blond qui venait de s'assoir.

- Tu es comme Harry, Gabriel, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'aimez pas les magasins ! Killian et Eileen étaient ravis ! déclara Draco.

- J'aime le magasin de Quidditch…

- Ça c'est mon fils ! s'exclama Harry.

- Et l'apothicaire !

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit !! Tu passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Severus !

Tout le monde autour de la table éclata de rire face à la remarque du Gryffondor. Gabriel avait maintenant 11 ans et allait bientôt rentré à Poudlard. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge et il avait, à la plus grande horreur de son père, osé couper ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, qui ressemblait désormais à un nid d'oiseau digne des Potter !

- Alors prêt pour cette rentré Gaby ? demanda Sirius.

- Je suis confiant, et puis je connais déjà tout le programme de potion !! répondit-il en souriant à Severus.

- Et qu'elle maison tu préconise ? demanda Remus.

- Je ne sais pas trop, on verra ! répondit-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique qui ne laisser rien attendre de bon.

Au moment où il dit ça, une jeune fille brune fut poussée dans la piscine sous le rire moqueur d'un jeune homme tout aussi brun :

- Killian !! Attends, tu va le payer ! menaça la jeune fille en essayant de sortir de l'eau !

- Tu rêve ma petite, tu peux toujours courir !! ricana Killian en s'enfuyant vers la maison.

- Killian, ta baguette je te pris ! demanda Draco en interceptant son fils.

Le jeune garçon fit bien quelques grimace mais donna quand même sa baguette fraichement acheté à son père. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire un truc marrant.

- Et puis qui t'a apprit ce sort ? demanda Draco d'une voie faussement sévère.

- Grand-père Lucius ! répondit-il en courant vers le salon.

Draco lança un regard noir à son père :

- C'était juste pour les cas d'extrême urgence ! Toi-même tu en connaissais bien plus avant ta première année…

- Ce n'est pas une raison…

La jeune fille trempait jusqu'au os, avait enfin réussit à sortir de la piscine et s'avança vers son papa :

- Viens là mon bébé, je vais te sécher sinon tu va mettre de l'eau partout ! déclara Sirius en lança un sort de séchage sur sa fille.

- Ça serais plus facile si j'avais une baguette, dit es-ce que je pourrais en avoir une papa ?

- Tu en auras une l'année prochaine, quand tu entreras au collège Hope ! répondit Remus.

- Mais père, l'année prochaine il saura encore plus de sort, comment je vais me défendre !

- Il aura toujours de l'avance sur toi chaton, vus qu'il est plus vieux ! répondit Sirius en finissant de sécher sa fille.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! bouda Hope mais elle s'élança quand même à la poursuite de son cousin.

La porte du salon claqua et on entendit des pleurs venant du premier étage :

- Ça y est ils ont finis par me réveiller Declan ! s'exclama Draco en se levant.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard portant un bébé d'à peine trois mois et d'un biberon de lait :

- Père je peux donner son biberon à Declan ? demanda Gabriel les yeux brillants.

- Bien sûr, tient fait attention à sa tête, lui dit-il en plaçant le bébé dans les bras de son grand frère.

Declan était le dernier né de la famille Potter-Malfoy et le dernier. Enfin, Draco avait aussi dit ça après la naissance d'Eileen alors… on ne sait jamais !

***

Cela faisait déjà 11 ans qu'Harry et Draco était ensemble et 9 ans en tant qu'époux. Harry regarda d'un œil émus toute sa famille, lui qui en avait voulut une grande avait été servis et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Son plus grand regret avait été de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Ça avait commencé peu de temps après leur retour du passé :

_Flash back_

_Le retour dans leur époque fut une source de soulagement pour tous. Draco était moins protecteur envers les jumeaux et laissait volontiers ses pères et ses beaux-parrains s'en occuper. Harry était à la fois triste de ne plus voir ses parents mais aussi soulagé, d'une certaine manière d'être avec sa famille. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait eut la chance de voir ses parents pendant plusieurs mois, ce qui lui aurait semblé impossible il y a un an seulement. Il aurait voulut faire plus, les prévenir par exemple, mais il s'y était refusé au dernier moment quand il avait vus Draco et les jumeaux, on sait ce qu'on perd, on ne sait pas ce qu'on gagne et il n'était pas prêt à perdre Draco._

_Ils étaient restés deux jours à l'infirmerie afin que leurs corps se reposent du double voyage temporel subit. Ils avaient eut droit à très peu de visite, le directeur, bien sur, et leurs parents. Sirius avait dit à Harry qu'après leur disparition, le Directeur avait faire une annonce dans la grande salle, qui expliquait que la raison pour laquelle quatre élèves manquaient à l'appel après l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, était qu'ils avaient été mis en sécurité dans un lieu protégé connut de lui seul. Aucun élève n'avait cherché à en savoir plus, même les amis du Gryffondor, ce qui le surprit grandement._

_Le Samedi, Harry et Draco avait réintégré leur appartement, et ils essayaient de tout mettre en ordre avant la reprise des cours du Lundi. Il avait donc tout le week-end pour se mettre à jour, que se soit pour les cours ou pour le reste. _

_Draco était partie faire un tour chez ses parents avec les jumeaux tandis qu'Harry avait prévus une petite visite de la tour de Gryffondor, histoire de discuter avec ses amis. _

_En entrant dans son ancienne salle commune, il avait été assailli par Dean, Seamus et Neville qui été franchement heureux de revoir leur amis après une aussi longue absence. Harry était heureux de les retrouver mais il voulait parler avec ses meilleurs amis en priorité :_

- _Où sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda-t-il après avoir jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle commune. _

- _Ils doivent être dans le dortoir… répondit Seamus en souriant._

_Harry se dirigea donc dans son ancien dortoir. En ouvrant la porte, il vit Ron assit sur son lit et Hermione debout devant lui, elle paraissait en colère :_

- _Salut ! lança Harry._

- _Harry, mais quand es ce que t'es revenus ? demanda Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras._

- _Y a pas très longtemps ! _

- _Et tu étais où au faite ? demanda Ron en le saluant, encore avec ta fouine ! _

- _L'appel pas comme ça Ron ! répliqua Harry. _

- _Ouai … alors ?_

- _Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de vous le dire…_

- _Apparemment t'avais aussi pas le droit d'écrire, on s'est inquiété ! s'exclama Hermione._

- _Désolé mais c'est compliqué… _

- _Je croyais qu'on été amis, mais depuis que t'es avec LUI, tu ne nous dit plus rien !_

- _Je vous signale que c'est vous qui avez donné le ton dans le train, vous avez préféré changer de cabine plutôt que de rester avec nous…_

- _Avec la fouine, non merci !_

- _Ron je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ! Draco a beaucoup changé et si vous faisiez un effort vous l'auriez remarqué !_

- _Je n'ai aucune envi de faire des efforts avec un type que je déteste désoler !_

- _Rejeté Draco c'est me rejeté moi aussi, t'en est conscient ?_

- _De toute évidence on t'a déjà perdu vue que tu préfères rester avec lui ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude…_

- _Explique-toi !_

- _Juste que pendant l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard en octobre, j'ai été touché par un sort de découpe, j'aurais put y rester, et la seule image que je me souviens avant de tomber dans inconscience, est celle de mon meilleur ami courant rejoindre son blondinet et s'enfuyant avec lui sans même s'occuper des autres ! T'en avait que pour lui ce jour là…_

- _Les Mangemorts étaient venus pour lui, il risquait beaucoup plus que vous je devais l'emmener en sécurité …_

- _Tu devrais le rejoindre, comme tu vois on sait très bien s'occuper de nous sans toi ! déclara Ron sur un ton froid que Harry ne l'avait jamais vus employer._

_Harry sortis de la salle commune et rejoint Draco. _

_Fin du Flash back_

La fin de cette année avait été bien froide entre les anciens amis et la remise des diplômes fut le dernier jour où Harry les avait aperçus. Mais il se tenait quand même régulièrement informé de leur vie grâce au reste de la famille Weasley qu'il voyait assez souvent. Il apprit notamment qu'ils étaient mariés et allaient avoir un deuxième enfant, qu'Hermione était médicomage et que Ron travaillé avec son frère Bill chez Gringott.

***

Le 1er Septembre, les jumeaux s'apprêter a monté dans le train sous l'œil inquiète de Draco. Harry le serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota que tout irais bien :

- T'inquiète père, on sera sage ! déclara Killian alors que sa sœur se mit à rire.

- Je le surveillerai … répondit Gabriel en donnant Declan à son père.

Gabriel était très proche de son plus jeune frère et se désolait de devoir l'abandonner aussi longtemps. Il était bien connu qu'il était le plus responsable des deux jumeaux et sa dernière phrase rassura quelque peu ses parents. Killian pouvait être pire que les jumeaux Weasley réunis dans ses grands jours !

Les jumeaux embrassèrent leurs parents, leur sœur et leur frère avant de monter dans le train. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'éloignait de Londres :

- Répète-moi encore qu'ils ne risquent rien ! demanda Draco.

- Ils ne risquent rien mon amour, et s'il se passe quelque chose ils seront parfaitement se défendre ! le rassura Harry.

- D'accord, répondit-il en resserrant Declan contre lui.

***

Même après toutes ces années, Draco était toujours aussi protecteur avec ses enfants, et jamais il ne les aurait confiés à un étranger. C'est pourquoi, il n'avait jamais cherché à exercé un travail. Lucius lui avait bien proposé de travailler avec lui au ministère, mais il avait refusé tant que tous ses enfants ne seraient pas scolarisés. Mais bon, quand on remarquait que lorsque les jumeaux étaient en primaire, il avait eut Eileen, et quand cette dernière était allée à l'école, comme part hasard Declan était en route…

Harry, lui, travaillait à Pré-Au-Lard. Il y avait ouvert sa propre boutique de DCFM, et écrivait lui-même les différents manuels y figurant. Il avait aussi choisit cet emplacement afin d'être au plus prés de ses enfants quand ils seraient au collège, et vus que désormais toutes les années avait la possibilité de s'y rendre les week-ends il pourrait les surveiller…

La menace qui peser sur lui et sa famille à son retour du passé avait été éradiquée quand Bellatrix et Narcissa furent tuées lors d'un raide les opposant aux Aurors et aux membres de l'Ordre. Severus avait d'ailleurs prit un malin plaisir à se débarrasser de l'ex-femme de son mari. Les autres Mangemorts furent capturés ou tués au cours de la même année également.

***

Au centre de l'estrade, le professeur Macgonagall énonça :

- Potter-Malfoy Killian.

Le jeune garçon lança un clin d'œil à son frère et s'avança vers l'estrade. Il prit place sur le tabouret et entendit le Choixpeau dans sa tête :

- Quel curieux mélange, un Potter et un Malfoy, deux entités totalement différentes, tu ne facilité pas mon boulot mon garçon ! Alors où vais-je te mettre ? Tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour aller à Serdaigle, pas assez manipulateur pour Serpentard…

- Hé !!!!

- Je vois de la malice, beaucoup de malice et aussi du courage ! Donc voilà ce sera GRYFFONDOR !

Des acclamations provinrent de la table des rouge et or, et Killian s'y précipita.

- Potter-Malfoy Gabriel.

Gabriel fit la même chose que son frère et attendit que le Choixpeau décide de son sort :

- Encore un Potter-Malfoy, mais très différent de l'autre celui-là, on voit très bien l'influence d'un certain directeur de maison… J'imagine qu'il doit s'attendre à ce que tu sois dans la sienne ?

- Il ne serait pas contre en effet, répondit Gabriel en souriant.

- Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te convienne à 100%, et toi que voudrais-tu ?

- Je voudrais être dans la maison qui me correspond le mieux…

- Très bien dans ce cas se sera … SERPENTARD !

Un œil attentif aurait remarqué les yeux brillant du directeur des Serpentard en cet instant, son petit-fils était dans sa maison !

***

Un an plus tard, Hope Black-Lupin fut envoyé à Gryffondor sans l'ombre d'une hésitation pour le Choixpeau et à la plus grande joie de ses pères et de son cousin, il allait bien s'amuser ensemble…

**THE END**


End file.
